Forbidden Blood Ties
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Game Play. AU. ZoLu. AceSan. Luffy gave Zoro, the incubus, a second chance. Sanji's losing control of his inner demon. Ace reunited with his past. Truth wasn't all it seemed to be. Death would befall once again.
1. Humanity

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

**Important! **Please read Forbidden Game Play first. You can find the link in my profile and I apologize for the atrocious writing I did back then. Please bear with it. Maybe one day I will go back and fix all the terrible spelling and grammar….

**A/n: **Dear lord, it's been 3 years since FGP ended. Lately I wanted to get back to writing and stumbled upon FGP and holy shit, all the ideas just flooded into me and I decided to take this chance to warm up again. I'm pretty rusty with writing but I do hope that I've improved since FGP (shit, I started that in high school when I don't know anything better). I know that I used to update weekly, but now I have things to do so I will update at my own pace.

For this sequel, it will be a story-heavy and less sex, probably none? I haven't planned on it yet, but we'll see. The M-rating is for blood and a bring-over from the prequel.

Standard disclaimer applied One Piece © Eichiiro Oda

Chapter 1 – Humanity

* * *

The darkness of the forest did not bother him, nor did the eerie cold voices. Occasional dead trees scattered here and there with no signs of animals living here. The leaves weren't even green. Instead, they were a shade of monotone grey. No life was here. Completely dead. But Luffy didn't care of any of those. His pace was quick and his body remembered exactly where he had to go. Reaching the gates hidden behind fresh vines, he pushed it open and stepped into the cold mist surrounding the top of the cemetery hills. Whistles rushed in his ears and Luffy swallowed hard, taking cautious steps forward. His vision was slightly blurred but he could make out the obvious silhouette of the man sitting atop the headstone. Luffy trudged quietly towards him and stood a few feet away, a small smile on his lips. There were so many words he wanted to say, so many questions he wanted to ask, but none of them were said. Silence enveloped them as they merely gazed into each other's eyes without moving an inch. And finally, Zoro was the one to speak.

"How are you?"

Hearing the man's husky voice made Luffy's smile broader and he idly rubbed the corner of his eyes, "I've been good so far. A lot… has happened." Luffy chuckled, letting his arms settle by his sides again. He watched Zoro for a few moments; his smile never faltering, and then said, "What about you?"

Zoro closed his eye, "Same here."

And then the silence was back. It had been a year since the incident happened and even though both of their lives had moved on and they were finally reunited, they couldn't bring themselves to talk. Awkwardness lied between them. It wasn't entirely bad. Luffy was content to see Zoro again after all these while. The talking can wait. They had time to catch up later. Now, all he wanted was to be in the presence of this man. This demon.

The thought suddenly made him flinch and Luffy's smile fell along with his gaze. Zoro didn't miss the action and said, "Is something wrong?"

Luffy stared at the ground for a while, noticing that the soil was richer than the ones in the forest. Brown, with patches of greens. Then he looked up with hard eyes and furrowed brows at Zoro, "You… you're not using your pheromones, are you?"

Zoro had an expressionless look and for a moment, he didn't say anything. Finally, he sighed a little and relaxed his shoulders, pulling up one of his knees and resting his foot on the grey headstone. "No, it's just me."

Luffy smiled, "Thank you."

At that, Zoro directed his gaze at the black-haired man again. Yes, a man. By now, Luffy had turned eighteen and considered a legal adult. Even Ace had begun to settle down his unnecessary worries. Luffy could take care of himself, should take care of himself. He was strong. He had gone through hell and worse. Nothing else could bring him down. Zoro knew best. He was the one who destroyed Luffy's life and almost succeeded. But this young adult managed to pull through and get out of the worst situation he was dragged into. Against all the supernatural beings and mythical powers, this one human survived. How, Zoro still couldn't understand. Smiling to himself, he rested his head on his knee and closed his eyes. "I've wandered around for a year, thinking things through, trying to understand myself," he began, "Of course, I still haven't gotten all the answers that I'm looking for. Heck, sometimes I'm not even sure what questions to ask myself. What is my purpose? What do I do? I have all eternity to spend here. I'm bound to find something, don't I?" Zoro glanced at Luffy again and slowly got off the headstone and onto his feet. "Or I could spend forever finding a purpose." He turned away.

Luffy stared at the strong back of Zoro. The black wings were hidden and Luffy was thankful of that. If they were out, he might not be able to resist the urge to touch them. "I'm sure you'll find something," Luffy said, glancing at the stone Zoro had been sitting on. Seeing the carved name made him cringe at the conflict rising inside him. The name of the man he once loved, and the same man who tried to bury him alive right here, eight feet underground. "Everyone has a purpose. You were born into this world. You're alive. That's enough reason, isn't it?" Zoro glanced back at him, and Luffy gave him a warm smile.

Saying that he had forgiven everything about this demon would be a lie. Luffy could forgive the fact that Zoro did so many horrible things. After all, Zoro was born during the time when war was normal and bloodshed was a daily occurrence. He could forgive Zoro for using him to seek revenge against Shanks. He could forgive Zoro for being a jerk who lied to and hurt him in every way possible. But he couldn't forgive Zoro for dragging his family, Ace and Sanji, into the matter. They had nothing to do with this. Well, they do, but Luffy didn't want to see them get hurt. It was enough if Luffy was the sole bearer of the pain.

"I care about you," Luffy said through his smile, "Even though you're a demon and played with my feelings for years, I still think of you as a friend. Like Nami and Usopp. Maybe this is also a side-effect of the pheromones, but I don't want to hate you, Zoro."

At the mention of his name, Zoro flinched and froze in place, gazing at Luffy with his stone hard eye.

"I don't like hating people and I think everyone should be given a chance," Luffy shrugged lightly and then frowned at Zoro, "But let me get this straight. If you hurt my family and friends _again, _I will personally kick your butt."

The determination in those black eyes was no joke but Zoro couldn't help chuckling. "Sorry, it's just that, I knew you'd say something along the line. It's so… you."

"Heck yeah," Luffy grinned, putting his fists on his hips.

"I've missed you, Luffy."

Luffy blinked and gazed at Zoro who had a genuine smile on his lips. His left eye was shut close with a horrible gash and Luffy knew that the other wounds inflicted on the demon were still scars on his body. Even if Zoro was the bad guy and the one who did the dirty things, he was also suffering. From birth to death, he was all alone, and even in the afterlife, he had no one. Pain suffered in loneliness was the worst of all. Luffy considered Zoro his friend, and he wouldn't let his friend hurt any longer.

"I'm here Zoro," Luffy said, "I'm here for you."

Zoro watched this young adult gave him a second chance, gave him a push forward, gave him hope. He looked down and ruffled his crisp green hair. "I'm defeated." When Luffy gave him a confused look, he said, "You're incredible."

Luffy still appeared confused and Zoro merely chuckled. Even if this guy had grown up into a fine adult, he still was as dense as ever. "Don't sweat on it. Just accept it." Zoro stretched his arms, cracking his knuckles and brought his gaze up at the cloudy sky. Soon winter would be here. How many winters had he gone through? It didn't matter. He had never bothered to count. He was always preoccupied with something ever since he was cursed to this world. Always searching for Red Haired Shanks, trailing after, planning and plotting. But it was all over now. He had failed that plan, but that didn't mean he had thrown away his revenge. He would never be satisfied until he could return the pain. For a brief moment, the incubus glanced at the mortal in front of him and then he looked away.

"I still remember the words you said to me," Zoro began, "That I still have a shred of humanity in me."

Luffy's mind played catch up for a second and nodded. His body involuntarily shuddered at the thought of that rainy night.

"I've decided to live like a human for now. Maybe I can regain the humanity that I had lost. Maybe then, I can find a purpose."

"That's a good start," Luffy grinned, honestly glad that Zoro had decided to change, even though it would be slow. Zoro had the will and desire to do so. That was good enough reason for Luffy to believe in the man. He glanced down at his watch and said, "I guess I should head back now before it gets too dark. Ace and Sanji are waiting for me."

Zoro nodded. However, Luffy didn't move from his spot. Instead he continued to smile at Zoro. For a long moment, they remained silent until Luffy said, "I'm really glad you're back, Zoro."

The incubus gave a short smile and watched Luffy leave the cemetery hill. Zoro sat on his headstone again and glanced at another one a few feet away. For a second, his eye expressed a warm longing.

"He's not like you at all. He bites back with _kindness. _That's the worst, the most hurtful," he chuckled to himself. "And yet, that's what attracts me to him. He has something, he has power. And I want it. I can't feel the dominance I've held against you and there's no way I will be able to imprison him. Hurting him didn't work out, so I'll have to find another way."

Zoro let his wings unfold behind him and a smirk tugged the corner of his lips, "Shall I try your way, Kuina?"

* * *

Sanji stared at himself in the mirror. He tugged the bottom lid of his left eye and watched his reflection mimicked his gesture. His eyes were clear blue and the dark shadows made them stand out even more. He brushed back his long fringe to expose his entire face. Pale, sunken, and bony. It hadn't been obvious but now he could see the change. In one whole year, he had grown weaker and looking every minute closer to his deathbed. He had thought he was born pale but heck, he was pastier than chalk now.

He opened his mouth and began inspecting his pearly white teeth that would call all toothpaste commercial to hire him. That would bring him lots of money and fame. But he didn't care about them. Sanji was more concerned with his sharp canines. Some people would die to have those charming canines but Sanji would die to get rid of them. They had grown longer and sharper over the years and frankly, it scared him. Those canines were a constant reminder of the monster inside him. Although he had come to terms with it and decided to accept that he was born a monster, he was getting worried of the day he would lose control and did something terrible.

The blonde touched the top right canine tooth and tugged at it. A few months ago, at the spur of a moment, he had wrenched that tooth out with a pair of pliers. With blood dripping down his chin and the numbing pain stinging his insides, he had watched in horror as the missing tooth regrew within minutes. The time for his body to heal from wounds had decreased rapidly and a small nick of skin would cover up within seconds.

Every day, he was growing closer into being a demon. He was losing his humanity. And there was nothing he could do. Sanji had no one to ask help from. He could confide in Ace but he didn't want to worry the man any more. Ace already had a lot on his plate. And Luffy was just Luffy. They were all pure humans without the slightest hint of supernatural power.

Sanji sighed and turned on the faucet, letting the cold water splash onto his face. However, a week ago, a demon had moved into the apartment next to them. A demon of a close species to him, in fact, stronger and more knowledgeable. But no matter what, Sanji would never ask help from Roronoa Zoro. The day Zoro moved in, Luffy had briefed Sanji and Ace of what they had talked and Sanji wanted to believe Luffy that Zoro was changing. However, he still had doubts. He didn't trust Zoro much. Of course he had expressed that clearly to Luffy, and Ace shared the same interest. If Zoro ever tried to hurt Luffy again, Sanji wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Luffy knew he was being serious.

He grabbed the towel on the rack and wiped his face. Once again he stared at his reflection and forced the corner of his lips to curl up. "Come on, smile Sanji. You got this. Live your life every single day. You're stronger than this. You will not lose." Breathing in, he nodded to himself and left the bathroom.

Today was November 11th. Soon, it would be the 15th. Sanji needed to make the preparations.

Ace was pacing around the living room, his cellphone stuck to his ear. When they made eye contact, Ace nodded and continued to talk to whoever was on the other line. It was rare to have Ace at home and he had to bring his work with him. Sanji glared at the stacks of papers on the dinner table but knew that he couldn't force Ace to put them elsewhere.

The front door opened and Luffy walked in, toeing his shoes off, "Yo!"

"Hey," Sanji greeted, "How's work?"

"Still can't do the heavy stuff," Luffy waved his left wrist which had just healed from a sprain, "Was made to do bookkeeping instead."

"Bookkeeping? You?" Sanji laughed, "That's terrible!"

Luffy hissed at the blonde and playfully punched his arm. "I don't like it either!" He tugged off his bag and when he noticed Ace on the phone, he lowered his voice, "Don't tell me it's another murder case."

"Nah, it's about some celebrity caught having an affair. He's not a detective, ya know?"

"Well, with the amount of murder cases he covered, he might as well be one."

Sanji nodded in agreement and rolled up his sleeves, ready to start dinner. Nothing fancy, considering that he himself had just got home and he was dead tired. All three of them were exhausted. While cutting up some carrots, Sanji asked, "Got any stories?"

"Same old," Luffy sat at the dinner table and pushed the paper stack to the side so that he could see Sanji as he worked. "Kaku's cool as always, Lucci's still a dick. Franky looks more like Elvis Presley with each day. He was wearing pants."

Sanji snorted, "What happened to his board shorts?"

"He was meeting with some foreign business people, so he had to dress," Luffy chuckled, remembering his boss's disdain of the formal attire. Once the meeting was over, he had immediately changed back into his casual clothes. "I haven't seen Iceburg in a while though."

"Being mayor must be tough for him."

"Yeah, Franky said that he's all over the place."

"Whad'ya mean all over the place?" Ace had flipped his phone shut and walked over to the kitchen. When Sanji sent him a death glare, he immediately backed off and rerouted to the dinner table, "Geez, it's not like I'm gonna explode your kitchen."

"Not taking chances with you two," Sanji said through gritted teeth.

Luffy chuckled. Sanji served three bowls of soup on the table just as Ace sat down. The blonde went back to the kitchen to clean up the counter before returning to the two brothers. Dinner was light and filled with idle talks. Ace complained about this female singer who had been sleeping around with various actors and he really didn't care. Apparently, the public did. Sanji didn't talk much. He had used the excuse of talking while eating as being impolite but truthfully, he preferred listening to Ace and Luffy.

Dinner was over and the blonde cleaned up the table. Ace immediately took this opportunity to spread his work all over the table and grinned his triumph at an annoyed Sanji. Luffy on the other hand, headed for the door.

"I'm going next door for a bit."

Ace glanced at Luffy and narrowed his eyes. "Eleven o'clock, that's it."

"Yes, yes," Luffy said and left.

Ace sighed and returned his attention back on the papers. "How often does he go… next door?"

"Every day for the past week," Sanji said, "That's every single day since he moved in."

Ace was heard cursing and he began writing on the side notes of an article. "I don't like this. It feels like something will happen. We've had a good year without any crazy things happening and now… he's back."

"I get you. But I want to trust Luffy on his judgment."

"Me too. It's just that… thinking back on all the things he did makes me want to punch him."

Sanji snickered, "Which you did, several times. Remember when he came to our door? God, that was hilarious to watch but at the same time fucked up."

"One punch ain't enough!" Ace pounded his fist into his palm, "Neither is two!"

"I know, I know. Luffy can take care of himself now, and when I can, I look out for him. So far, I've heard nothing," Sanji tapped his ear, "Seen no signs either."

Ace watched the blonde finish up the dishes and he relaxed in his seat, "Thank you."

Sanji stopped his hands momentarily but resumed. "No worries."

The phone rang again and Ace swore at it before picking up, "This better be good, Marco, I swear to God, what-?"

Ace went on with the conversation and Sanji went to his room. He switched on the overhead light, along with all the other lamps. It was disgustingly bright but Sanji liked it that way. The light helped soothe the demon inside him. Nothing was stopping it anymore. He hadn't had the courage to ask Zeff for another vile of Holy Water, afraid that his old man would ask the reason. In turn, Sanji would have to explain everything and he did not want to relive the nightmare. He had to find his own answer. Sanji sat on the bed and picked up the book he had been reading and thumbed through the pages to where he had left off.

One day, he would undeniably lose control and he knew it would be soon. Every day, the demon whispered to him and the urges were getting stronger. Sanji covered his face with the book and let out an exhausted sigh. What could he do now?

* * *

Luffy knocked on the door and waited, "Yo! I only have about an hour!"

After a few seconds, footsteps were heard and Zoro opened the door, letting Luffy in. "I know, I was sorta occupied."

"How's it going?" Luffy stepped into the one bedroom apartment. Although Zoro lived alone, the place was sparse, with only the necessary items. A bed, cabinet, couch, several miscellaneous things, and his computer station.

"Up and down," Zoro went back to the computer and began scrolling. Numbers and graphs were shown on the screen and the readings fluctuated constantly. "Today's a little tough."

"Uh-huh," Luffy merely glanced at the computer screen and plopped down on the couch, swinging his legs in the air. "Did you get yesterday's?"

"Nah, that was a failure too," Zoro still had most of his concentration on the screen, "But the previous one, with Pam Property was good."

"How much?"

"Two percent."

"Is that a lot?"

"For the size of the business, it's a decent amount."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, not particularly sure with how stock market works. Shrugging it off, he rested his head on the side of the couch and said, "Ace's still mad at you."

"Of course. I'm sure, the other one is too."

Luffy stared at Zoro for a while. Zoro had stopped calling Sanji 'curly-eyebrow' and Sanji didn't call Zoro 'moss-head' any longer. Those friendly insults were long gone ever since the nightmare happened. A huge distance separated them. Part of it was because they knew what each other was and frankly, they couldn't keep up an act. It was pure dislike for them. Two demons wouldn't want to be with each other. And even worse, Sanji was the blood child of the man Zoro hated.

Could they at least get along? Luffy knew that was too much to ask, so he was glad enough that they weren't trying to kill each other. He continued to lie on the couch, listening to the occasional clicks of the computer. They were hanging out alright. But they weren't talking. It was fine. They didn't need words to speak for them. There was no need to rush. They had all the time in the world.

"If you want something to drink, I have juice in the fridge," Zoro said.

"That's okay," Luffy had his eyes shut, "Thanks though."

Silence once again. This time, Luffy turned his head to look at Zoro. Without the wings or any ill intention, Zoro appeared like any other normal human being stuck to his computer. His skin was a little too pale for a healthy bulked up adult but that's okay. The white shirt covered the horrible scars scattered on his body, but nothing could cover up the gash that blinded him.

"Does it still hurt?"

Zoro glanced at Luffy and raised an eyebrow.

"Your eye," Luffy indicated.

"Oh," Zoro said and unconsciously touched the lower part of the wound, "Sometimes. My body can't heal this one." Mortal wounds were nothing for the incubus, but this was caused by the Holy Water; a demon's worst enemy. A higher supernatural power, similar to the injuries inflicted by the scythe of Death. "It only hurts when it rains."

The rain always reminded them of the nightmare. They couldn't deny it, couldn't ignore it. The scars on Sanji's legs throb every rainy day too. So were the wounds on Ace's shoulders. Luffy had no physical scars, but mentally, he felt pain. Until today, no matter what others told him, he knew that he was partly at fault for being foolish and ignorant.

Luffy sat up and gazed at Zoro, a sad smile on his lips. Sometimes, he wished he could forget about everything and move on like how this town was. But he couldn't. All the things that happened to them were too painful to forget. Nothing could erase them, so Luffy could only smile, bite back his anger, and keep on walking forward. He stood up, "I'll head home now."

"Right," Zoro turned his seat to face Luffy, "Take care."

Luffy nodded, "You too."

When the awkwardness was too much to bear, Luffy would leave the scene. Zoro understood his decision. It had only been a week. Luffy left the apartment without so much of a hug or a wave. Physical contact was something he wasn't ready for. What if the sensation overloaded him and Zoro let out the pheromones? Although the incubus promised not to use his powers, Luffy still didn't trust him. He couldn't trust this power that could alter his senses. If Zoro wanted this second chance, Luffy wanted to be in control of himself. Were they friends? Were they strangers? Their relationship was a weird connection.

They could never go back to how they were before, but perhaps, one day, they could spend time together without glancing around for an escape route.

Once outside, Luffy bit down on his lower lip and rested his forehead on the wall. His mind was blank. He should sleep. Tomorrow, he would think clearer. Just then, the door to his apartment opened and Ace walked out with his coat on, still speaking on the phone. Luffy made eye contact with his brother, who stopped talking for a second, gave a short smile and sped off in the other direction.

"Idiot!" Luffy pulled off his shoe and threw it at Ace.

"I'm sorry!" Ace stumbled but continued down the stairs.

"It's late, stupid!" Luffy grabbed his shoe and yelled down at his brother.

"Good night, sleep tight!"

Luffy huffed in annoyance and went back to the apartment. Ace hadn't bothered to turn off the lights. From his room, Sanji shook his head and sighed. By now, the blonde had given up trying to keep Ace in the house. That guy would run off at the mere call about a suspect being caught. Sanji bid Luffy good night and retreated into his bedroom. Luffy decided the same. His brother was dumb. Luffy would hit him tomorrow.

* * *

The full moon would be out in a few days, contrasting against the inky dark sky. Zoro leaned against the windowsill, feeling the cool breeze against his skin. Within the next few days, his demonic powers would surge forward with the lunar effect. He could already feel the tingling inside him. Clenching his fists, his body dissipated into black waves and vanished from the room, leaving only cold air behind.

Atop the cemetery hill, the black waves reappeared and Zoro landed on his feet. During this period of time, he didn't like being within close distance of that cambion. His instincts screamed at him to rip that low-life apart but even though he wanted to, he had promised Luffy that he wouldn't hurt his family.

Zoro smirked and sat down against his gravestone and brought his dark gaze at Kuina's. "Playing human is tough. The nice kind of human, at least. I'm a demon now. Even when I was still alive, I was considered a demon." He let out a short chuckle, "What is it like being human?"

The incubus glanced down at his rough hands, "Once the lunar effect overcomes me, there's no stopping this hands from being stained with blood. And it won't be clean. I would enjoy it, relieve in it, and desire for more. I can never be human, I never was." He clenched his hands and glanced up at the bright moon. "Talking to himself in a graveyard, certainly isn't something a normal person would do." Zoro laughed, his voice being carried away in the mist and he rested his head against the cold stone.

"Regain my humanity, huh? That's what I told him. If I somehow managed to do it, will that make me less of a demon? Will that make that red haired bastard cringe? That after all that's done, he's the one burning for eternity, and I get to live once again? And as a human, with these hands, I'll take Luffy away from him."

Zoro hunched over, snickering to himself. "It's not perfect yet, but this will do for now," he covered his face with his hand and touched his blinded eye. Losing half of his vision threw him off and it took him a long while to get used to it. But because of it, his other senses grew stronger. "Not bad, but this wasn't his power. Oh no, it's not."

He could sense the cambion getting restless. With this coming full moon, Zoro wondered if the blonde could resist the darkness inside him. Blood runs deep. How had the cambion been putting up all these years? With the Holy Water gone, there's no way Sanji could stay calm. At the thought, Zoro let out another laugh. He wanted to see it, wanted to see the primped and proper man turn into a savage beast.

The incubus stood up and allowed his wings to unfurl. His blood was boiling. He wanted to kill, to bite, to massacre. Screw humanity. Screw the promise. Zoro would do what he desired. "I'll take it all! I'll murder everyone! Watch me, fear me! I'll be the most powerful demon and I'll force you onto this world and I'll kill you, I'll kill you Red-Haired!"

He had found it. The answer. The reason. The purpose. From the very beginning, he had sought revenge against Shanks. A roundabout way didn't work out. So all he was left with was a head-on battle. Even though demons were said to be immortal, Zoro would find a way to kill Shanks. And he would do it in the goriest way possible. Similar to when he had dismembered the human vessel when Shanks lived in this world. This time, he would destroy the soul too. With the death of Shanks, his curse would be broken and Zoro would be able to go to the Underworld.

And look for Kuina.

Zoro flinched and whirled his attention to Kuina's grave. That's right. He had been too preoccupied with Luffy and how he _loved _him. Was that love? If Kuina was the most important person to him, why was he attracted to Luffy?

"Because he has something strange," Zoro said in a monotone, "He has something that I don't have and I want it. I will devour him, and I will take it."

The demon laughed again, his wings batted against the air, carrying his body upwards. He overlooked the sleeping town and a dark smirk danced on his lips, "Listen, Luffy. I've missed you, I need you, I want you. You want to be friends with me, huh? That's fine by me but you've got it all wrong. You want to be friends with the Zoro you thought you knew. That one guy you knew back in high school. You said you're glad I'm back. Guess what?"

A gleam shone in Zoro's dark eye and he exposed his rows of sharp teeth, "I'm back. This is the real me. A demon, a monster, a beast. I won't touch your family, I won't touch your friends. But I didn't become king from sheer strength alone. This time, I will get it all!"

* * *

Sanji shot up in his bed, cold sweat running down his back. His frantic eyes darted around the room at all the bright lamps shining at him. But with such intense light, the shadows behind the bookshelf and the tables appeared darker. Sanji jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, throwing up his guts into the toilet.

He coughed and stuck his fingers down his throat as if there was something inside that was trying to get out. Like there was a creature under his skin. He pressed his stomach but he couldn't throw up anymore.

"Shit…" Sanji whispered, "What the fuck…"

He struggled to stand up and when he finally did with the help of the sink, he glanced at the mirror, wiping the stain of vomit on his chin. He looked like a zombie. Sanji brushed back his golden bangs and stared at his maroon eyes. Mother of God. Please, not today.

"Damn it!" Sanji slammed his fist against the porcelain sink, "Get a grip, stupid fuck!"

He gasped when he saw a droplet of red blood hit the sink and he brought up his pale hand to his nose.

"Fuck."


	2. Remember

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

A/n: Second chapter's up. Things are starting to move. I've gotten a lot of planning done and yes this will be another huge roller-coaster, you can bet on that. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 2 – Remember

* * *

"How's Mister Iceburg? Haven't heard from him in a while."

"Yeah, he's super busy with government and political stuff."

Luffy chuckled, dumping the stack of papers onto Franky's polished oak wood table. "I miss seeing him around here."

"Hah, I'd rather him take this seat," Franky sneered at the papers, "Paperwork ain't something I like to do. How he'd managed to plow through all these years is beyond me." The new owner of Galley-La thumped his large hands on the documents, "And all those damned meetings. So freakin' annoying."

Luffy laughed at that. He remembered when he first met Franky. The blue-haired man still retained most of his rough-ended look and chose to dress casually in the office, brightly patterned shirt, board shorts, and a pair of shades. Sometimes, too casual. Compared to the straight and proper Iceburg, Franky looked like a thug. But similar to the current mayor of Abersville, Franky proved to be a great leader. With his ship-building knowledge on par with Iceburg, all the staff members immediately respected him despite his absurdly loud personality.

"You're still amazing though," Luffy said.

Franky pushed up his shades and made a face at the documents. "Yeah, I'm super amazing. Doesn't mean I like doing this stuff. Kalifa, where the hell did all those documents come from?!"

The secretary had entered the office with another stack of papers, "This needs to be done by tomorrow."

"Are you kidding me?! Give them to Idiot-burg!"

"Sir, this is not the job of the mayor."

"I don't care!" Franky stood up, waving his huge arms in the air, "I'm done for today! I'm going home!"

"Sir, Lady Kaya will be here in a few minutes for the meeting."

"Who is this lady?" Franky groaned at the mention of another meeting. Now he had to wear pants that actually covered his knees. And nice dress shoes.

"She is the lady you meet last week. The owner of Merry Land Company from Syrup Town."

"Eh, isn't Syrup Town across the sea?" Luffy gasped, vaguely remembering the world map. He hadn't been keeping up with anything out of their town but he would at least know about the peaceful green Syrup Town.

Franky grumbled some more, "Yeah… her again? Cancel it! Cancel the meeting!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Kalifa pushed up her glasses.

"Wait, Franky," Luffy turned to his boss, "If you're meeting with her doesn't it mean it's something huge?"

"Yeah, yeah," Franky sighed, "She wants to make a partnership. Join our companies together and some shit. It's too complicated, too much work!" The man walked around his desk and was ready to head for the door, "If she shows up, kindly send her away!"

"And who are you sending away?" a man dressed in a neat black suit glared at Franky from the door. His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. One of his hands was behind his back, while the other held the door open for a blonde lady.

"Shi-I mean, dang!" Franky caught himself before he could curse in front of the lady.

"Good day, Mister Franky," Lady Kaya smiled. Her small hands rested in front of her yellow dress. "I believe we have a set meeting today."

"At exactly twelve noon," the man beside Kaya nudged his glasses up.

Franky wasn't at all pleased and he gestured for Luffy to leave. But he wasn't going to change into some nicer pants. If they were _intruding _his office, they'd have to deal with his fashion sense, or lack thereof.

Once Luffy was gone, Franky sat back behind his desk, motioning for his guests to take a seat. Lady Kaya sat across from Franky, but the man stood beside her. On the other hand, Kalifa had stepped away to make some tea.

"Okay, look here Miss," Franky began, propping his chin up, "I've already made it clear to you that I'm not expanding Galley-La, especially not across the sea. I'm keeping all my staffs here."

"I would like you to reconsider," Lady Kaya had a strong voice despite her fragile appearance. She thanked Kalifa for the tea and gestured for her assistant, "Klahadore, the document please. This is a matter of the connection of both our towns, not merely the business perspective. Of course this partnership will increase economy, but it will also increase communication and culture."

Franky studied the lady for a while, not touching the paper presented on his desk. This lady wasn't going to back down easily. His dark eyes glanced at the two secretaries and said, "Let's have a private conversation."

Kalifa nodded and opened the door for Klahadore who was glaring his distrust at the huge man domineering his lady. Kaya smiled at him and with reluctance, he stepped out. Once the door closed behind him, Kalifa offered to make him tea at the lounge area but he refused. He was going to wait out here for his lady. The female secretary merely narrowed her eyes at this uptight man and stalked away. Klahadore stood straight against the wall, dark eyes boring into the door. He couldn't hear anything of the conversation and didn't like leaving Lady Kaya alone with that huge unrefined man. How the hell was he the owner of this well-known company anyway? And why was this company built in a shabby town? On their way here, Klahadore had spotted numerous thugs and suspicious looking characters in the streets. What a terrible place to live in. He didn't understand why Lady Kaya wanted to build a partnership here. She was dead set on it and had no plans of going home until she received the answer she wanted. All those criminals should die and disappear from this world. He nudged his glasses up again, a grim expression setting into his eyes.

Outside the main building of Galley-La, Luffy strode towards one of the staff members who had a black baseball cap on. "Ey Kaku."

The long-nosed worker twitched and glanced up at Luffy, giving him a nod before continuing to hammer some wooden planks.

Luffy stared at the man for a while, "What's with the cold shoulder man?"

"What cold shoulder?" Kaku said without looking up.

"This," Luffy pointed at the man, "You've been unfriendly lately, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. You're just imagining things."

"I'm not dumb," Luffy made a face. "You and Lucci have been jerks towards me. Well, Lucci has always been a jerk." He pointed at the man with a top hat.

Lucci glanced over at Luffy and Kaku, not saying a word. Then he walked away.

"See?!" Luffy pointed an accusing finger at Lucci, "He didn't even say anything!"

"Isn't that normal?" Kaku humored the boy.

"No! Usually he'd say something! I don't care if it's a snide remark but nobody gets away ignoring me!"

Kaku sighed and stopped hammering. He glanced at the teenager (yes, to him Luffy was still a teenager) and said, "Look, it's not a big deal if Lucci goes off doing his work. That's what he's here for. Not talking to you."

Luffy frowned at Kaku. He was wrong. Something was obviously not right. Back then, they were pretty friendly towards him. Kaku would talk with him about anything; news, latest inside gossip of Galley-La, food, movies, whatever. They would hang out and work side by side (right now Luffy couldn't do the heavy work because he had just recovered from a sprained wrist). Most of all, Kaku would smile at him. Lucci on the other hand, had always been a jerk to Luffy with the reason that he was the youngest part-timer in the company. Despite that, he would still talk face to face with Luffy, commenting on whatever with a drop of sarcasm. And similar with Kaku, he would smirk. Lucci wasn't a bad guy. He was just an asshole.

"Both of you are turning into jerks!" Luffy huffed, "Why? 'Cause I'm currently injured and can't beat you to a pulp?"

"Look," Kaku began, "People change alright? We can't stay the same way forever. I think I've grown, I'm sure Lucci have too." The long-nosed man straightened up and this time, made eye contact with Luffy, "And you have changed too."

Luffy flinched, "Me…?"

"Last year, after you were hospitalized, you weren't the same again. Of course we'd figured you must be recovering from your accident, but even so, you were different. So are we. We have things to do and lives to live. We can't stay the same."

The huge incident with Zoro last year. Of course. Iceburg had decided to cover it up and said that Luffy and his family had gotten into an accident which hurt them and mentally traumatized him. No details were given out in respect to the family. The truth would never be told. Not to anyone else. After all, the supernatural and the mortal shouldn't mix in the first place. It would cause a disaster. It already had. Luffy was the living proof.

He clenched his fists by his sides, frowning at Kaku. The man was speaking the truth, though Luffy hadn't realized that he had changed a lot since then. He had tried acting the same, as if nothing had happened. He had tried putting the past behind like how this town had always been but surpassed, the past would always come back to bite him where he couldn't see. It had done once with the matter of Shanks.

Remembering Shanks made Luffy shudder and his expression grew hard. Kaku noticed the sudden change and asked, "Are you alright? You look unwell."

Luffy opened his mouth to speak but his throat was tight. Inhaling slowly, he swallowed and tried again. "I'm fine. Sorry." He glanced away slightly, "I understand. I guess I just wanted everything to be the same, ya know?" Luffy offered a smile, trying his best to shake the sudden heavy feeling away. He didn't like thinking about the past, about what happened to them. "I'll let you get back to your work," Luffy chuckled and headed off to a different direction. He had wanted to talk to Paulie but now he realized maybe that man was busy too. Luffy wasn't allowed to do any heavy stuff yet so he might as well return to the building and check if Franky needed him.

Once Luffy had gone, Kaku sighed and glanced over at Lucci. "Have you seen the man with Lady Kaya?"

The man with the top hat put down the crate he was holding and without turning he said, "What about him?"

"Do you think he has something?"

"It's not strong enough to be determined. Maybe he happened to brush past one of them. After all, he had walked through our streets of filth."

Kaku stared at Lucci for a while. "What about Luffy? I'm sure you can feel it too. It's weak, but it's there."

"He's probably the same with that secretary man."

"It's been a year though. I'm betting that someone he's close with has it."

Lucci fell silent and glanced up at the orange sky, "You're right. He has become like Iceburg and Franky. But we've stuck close to Iceburg all these years and have yet to find the Sinner."

At the last word mentioned, Kaku shuddered.

"Scared?" Lucci smirked.

"No," Kaku clenched his fists, "We're so close. I know we're going to find him soon. "And then," brows drawn together, he looked up at the same sky Lucci was gazing at, "we'll be able to go home."

* * *

Baratie had kicked him out. His own restaurant had kicked him out. Sanji was so close to firing every single one of the staffs for their rude behavior until one of them tossed him out the back door and told him to go home, rest, and come back when he's feeling much better. You look like crap. Go get those cuts on your fingers taken care off. Sleep twelve hours tonight. Eat something. We'll handle the restaurant for now. Sanji's attempt of protest and anger was shut out by the door slamming in his face and after a few more curses and kicking the door he gave up and stalked away.

Indeed, his skin had turned paler, and his face was slowly sinking in. The shadows under his eyes weren't going to lie, nor would his dull blue eyes. He had been smoking way more than he used to and the amount of careless mistakes he made kept on increasing. His temper was flaring everywhere. Over the year, the change was subtle but looking back now, Sanji realized that he had lost his cool more often. The simplest thing as one of the staff's being five minutes late, or the kitchen running low on salt, drove him into a burst of rage.

It didn't take an idiot to figure out what was going on and Sanji was far from one. He was losing control of his demon. Despite his effort to calm himself every minute, the signs were getting stronger. Soon. He could feel the monster underneath his skin trying to tear itself free.

Shuddering, Sanji pulled out a cigarette from his pack and lit it. The drugged smoke went down his windpipe and his shoulders relaxed. Even back when he had the vile of Holy Water, he still relied on cigarettes to calm his nerves. The nicotine did well with his body but he knew that with the increased number this past year, his physical body wouldn't be able to take it. Heck, if he was a normal human, he would have already been hospitalized for lung cancer. Or some other weird illness.

Sanji kicked a rock by the sidewalk, grumbling something under his breath. He took another drag, blowing white smoke out and stared up at the hospital up ahead. He had never needed to go to the hospital since he was never sick or injured. The last time he was injured (which was the incident concerning the incubus), he was tied to his bed at home and naturally healed. Those injuries were not something doctors could help. The wound had left horrible scars on his leg and they hurt whenever it rained, making him limped if he hadn't collapsed in pain. Remembering it now sent numb pains up his leg.

He stopped and concentrated on ignoring the pain. But the more he focused on it, the more apparent it felt. Cursing to himself, he failed to notice the girl coming up to him.

"Are you alright?"

Sanji glanced up and attempted his best smile, "I'm fine, thank you very much for your concern." He gave out a dry chuckle, immediately regretting it. To save himself, he grounded his cigarette into the sole of his shoe and pulled out a small plastic bag from his jacket pocket. "How are you? I hope you're not injured and needed to go to the hospital."

"What are you talking about?" Nami placed her hands on her hips, "I'm interning here."

"Oh? That's great! Congrats!"

"Thank you," the red-haired girl gave a victory sign. Ever since she got into medical school, she had been working hard and finally received an internship at the hospital. It must be thanks to Dr. Chopper's referral letter. "What about you?"

Sanji froze for a moment, thinking that Nami was asking about his demon. Shit, he was paranoid alright? That day he threw the Holy Water was the day he accepted his monstrous side. But it was a spur of the moment decision because all he wanted then was to protect the two brothers. Up to now, he had always thought back on it and asked himself why, oh why did he do such a hasty action? The Holy Water was the only thing holding his demon back for the time being and once it was gone, he plummeted into the sandpit dragging him into the end of his humanity.

"I…" Sanji began, "I'm fine. On my way home."

"Isn't it still working hours?" Nami glanced at her golden wristwatch showing six in the evening, "At least for you."

"Yeah, about that…" the blond man rubbed the side of his neck. He explained what happened back at the restaurant, of how his staff kicked him out because he wasn't well. But he neglected to mention of how terrible he actually was and why he was in such a condition. "I mean, they're all exaggerating. Look," he showed Nami his hands, "I don't even have any scratches." Truth be told, he had actually nicked his hands a couple of times with the kitchen knives, a mistake that he had never made before. However, the wounds healed within minutes.

"Can't be helped though," Nami said, "You do look like you need some rest. Have you been overworking yourself?" she pointed out the shadows under his eyes.

"Maybe…" Sanji chuckled and began walking, "Let me see you home. It's getting dark with winter right around the corner."

The two of them headed off, making small talks about Nami's internship and Sanji's restaurant. They caught up with each other's life, learning that Nojiko and Bellemere were doing well. Sanji laughed when Nami mentioned Nojiko had cut her some slack. It was the same with Ace and Luffy. Everyone was growing up and changing. The thought of it made him smile a little. After ten minutes, they reached Nami's house under the darkening violet sky. Pink dusted clouds floated with ease. The air smelled of snow, cold and humid.

"Thanks for today," Nami smiled, "It's great seeing you again. I'm sure you're busy with everything else."

Sanji chuckled, "Yeah, we should hang out more often."

"Take care alright?" the concern was apparent in her voice.

Sanji offered her a smile but did not answer, did not promise her anything. After all, he couldn't make empty promises, at least not to Nami. She had a life of her own, working hard to achieve her dreams and Sanji wasn't about to taint it like how his family already were.

"Can I kiss you?" without thinking, the words slipped out of his lips and the surprise reflected on Nami's eyes threw him off-guard. "I'm sorry! That was rude of me!" Sanji waved his hands in an attempt to brush it off. Why did he even say that?! Of course Sanji had a crush on Nami when they were still in school. She was pretty, funny, and lovable in so many ways. But over the years, Sanji realized the affection he felt for Nami was that of friends, siblings; a platonic relationship.

Nami stared at the blonde for a while, putting her hands on her hips and sighed a little, "Okay."

"Huh?" Sanji blinked.

"Just this one time, alright?" Nami closed her eyes.

Now, Sanji was the one staring, frozen in place. His brain wasn't moving well. He glanced around at the empty streets and didn't see Nojiko or Bellemere at the window. And he couldn't leave Nami hanging. Shoot. He swallowed hard, anxiety slowly sinking in as he leaned forward. At the back of his mind, he wished he hadn't smoked earlier. He tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips against her soft ones.

Sanji couldn't breathe. The kiss was short and simple, nothing more than a mere lips against lips. But the coil in his stomach was far from simple. A heavy stone lurched in his chest and something inside thumped against his ribcage. Warmth rushed through his blood veins. His fingers began to twitch. Eyes wide, an electric spark shook his body.

Nami opened her eyes and glanced up at Sanji; a shade of pink touched her cheeks. Yet, a frown set onto her thin brows and she said, "Sanji, are you alr- your nose is bleeding!"

The blonde gasped for air and grabbed his nose, glancing down to confirm her statement. Thick red blood stained his fingers. Sweet scented, and he just knew that it would taste like nectar. His mind flashed back to last year. It was the same situation where he walked Nami home. And then all hell broke loose inside him. Shit. He needed to go.

"I'm s-sorry," Sanji choked out and dashed away, leaving Nami no time to help him. She couldn't help him. Nobody could. Doctors couldn't treat his insanity. Zeff couldn't know what he was going through. He was all alone in this matter.

"Fuck!" he wiped more blood off his nose. Heat surged inside him and his body shuddered, making him stumble in his steps.

* * *

Indigo blue wiped the bright sky, hiding the clouds in shadows, accentuating the white moon. Two more days until the Full Moon. He would need to make his move soon. Perhaps tonight, but he had something else to take care first. Once that was out of the way, his plan would begin. People might think he was being stupid and repeating the same thing wasn't going to give him any different result. But toying with humans' lives would never give him two similar situations. People change. Their reactions change. He could use them again to achieve his goal.

The incubus stared out the window, watching and waiting. He no longer had the powers of Truth. That single flame he had swallowed only lasted for a few months, giving him the answers to only a few of his questions. Capturing another Truth would be difficult. After that incident, he was sure they would put up more of a guard and had stopped trusting him. From now on, he had to find the truth by himself.

Zoro closed his eyes, counting in his head, focusing on the footsteps outside in the hallway. And when he reached zero, knocks sounded on his door. The smirk tugged the corner of his lips and he had to hide it when he got up to get the door.

"Hey," he said in a monotone.

"Hey!" Luffy grinned, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Zoro stepped back, letting the other man in, "Nothing to interrupt here."

Luffy smiled, noticing that the computer screen was black. Zoro wasn't checking on the stock market. "Ace should be home later," he flopped on the couch, not mentioning Sanji's lateness. He had never talked to Zoro about Sanji. A silent agreement.

Zoro nodded and went back to his seat by the windowsill. He continued to look outside. Luffy then took to watching the man. Their physical distance was wide but the emotional distance was even wider. Luffy wanted them to patch up and they were doing it real slow. Sometimes he wished they could return to the time when they were still in school. Hanging out, being with each other without a care of the world. He was stuck with the past while everyone else was moving on. But who was he to blame? The past was a series of happiness while the present was awkward tensions everywhere. However, it was undeniable that there were things he'd rather not relived. Luffy was torn.

"Hey."

Luffy jerked to attention and made a noise in his throat.

Without shifting his gaze from the sky, Zoro said, "You shouldn't visit me for the next few days. A week at most."

"Hm? Why's that? Are you going somewhere?"

Luffy couldn't see the smirk on Zoro's lips. "No, but the Full Moon's almost here. Even though I'm pretty much in control, my demonic powers will flare up and the pheromones will seep out. You know what that means."

The black-haired man involuntarily trembled, staring at the large back of the incubus. Not for once had he forgotten what Zoro truly was. Just because Zoro didn't show his wings nor had his claws around Luffy's neck, doesn't mean he was all good and pure now. Demons were born from evil.

"Yeah…" Luffy whispered, "Should I…. go now?"

"It'll be best for you."

Luffy stared at the demon for a few more seconds before he stood, "Alright. I'll see you next time." Without waiting for a reply, he left the apartment. Fear still whistled in his ears whenever he was reminded of what they were, what they did. The past could never be erased. A bloodspot in history. Putting one foot in front of the other, Luffy made his way back to the apartment and noticed his brother was already home.

"Yo," Ace grinned, coming up to greet his little brother, "Guess what? Guess what?!"

"You got another article?"

"Nope!" Ace was still grinning, to Luffy's confusion. The older of the two threw his arms up, "I got an off-day tomorrow!"

"Okay," Luffy said nonchalantly and toed his shoes off.

"Hey! What's with that attitude?!"

"Your off-days don't mean much anyway," Luffy pointed out, "Whenever you finally got a break, you _always _get a call about something and you'll run out before we can stop you."

"I promise, this time I will stay at home!"

"Nu-uh."

Ace pouted and poked at his brother, "You're becoming more distant towards me. You meanie."

"Hey, stop that!" Luffy tried to smack Ace's hand, "I'm just telling the truth!" He stuck his tongue out.

While the two brothers continued to bicker, the door was shoved open and Sanji stumbled in, causing Ace and Luffy to freeze and turn their attention to him. Sanji gripped on the door, another hand covering the lower half of his face. But the blood couldn't be hidden.

"Sanji!" Ace gasped and grabbed onto the blonde, guiding him towards the kitchen, "Shi- what's going- Luffy get a towel!"

Luffy had already sprinted to the bathroom.

Sanji bend over the kitchen sink and revealed his hand that was drenched in blood. His entire body was shivering and he was biting on his lower lip. Ace took the towel from Luffy and soaked it in cold water, wiping off as much of the red stain as he could. The blood finally stopped.

"Ace…" Sanji whispered and grabbed onto the older man, staining Ace's shirt with his blood. His hands were shaking and his dull blue eyes were pleading, "I almost, almost… Nami… I… couldn't."

"Calm down," Ace heard his own heartbeat pounding, "Breathe."

Sanji visibly gasped for air, "I w-was gonna… her… I almost…"

Ace tightened his grip on Sanji's shoulders. "Listen to me. Don't speak. Just… breathe."

"I almost killed her!" Sanji yelled, "I almost attacked Nami! I was so close to losing control, right in front of her! I couldn't hold it in and it's all-" the words fell short and Sanji dropped onto his knees, head bowed in defeat. "I don't know how long I can stop my desires anymore. Ace, please," he looked up again, this time with eyes filled with desperation, "please take me."

Ace flinched. It was clear what Sanji was saying, what he wanted. They knew that no one could help Sanji with his demon, but he wasn't alone. He had his family. Ace and Luffy would always be by his side till the end, whenever the end was. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, Ace helped the blonde up to his feet, letting Sanji rest his head on his shoulder.

"Luffy, you stay in your room. Don't come out until we're done."

With that said, Ace guided Sanji to the blonde's bedroom. Perhaps it was a rash decision, but Ace swore to himself that he would give up anything for the safety of his family. And he wouldn't let Sanji continue suffering alone. He had promised before.

Ace laid Sanji down on the bed and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. The blonde gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, sending a chill down his spine. Yet he was getting warmer. Must be the pheromones. Ace climbed onto the bed, pushing back blond bangs. Maybe it wasn't the best decision but there was no turning back. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Sanji's. The blonde wrapped his thin arms around Ace, pulling him closer.

"_Take me."_

The voice sounded foreign to Ace's ears. It wasn't Sanji's voice. A cold, seductive voice calling for him, tickling his primitive desire. It was the demon. Ace pulled back slightly and tugged off his own shirt, revealing his muscular form with the skull tattoo on his back and the ancient letterings on his left arm. One slender hand reached up and slid a finger across the man's strong chest. Sanji was muttering something under his breath, something Ace couldn't understand.

Ace continued to watch the blonde's actions. Finally, the hand tugged on his arm and Ace leaned down to kiss Sanji on the forehead. He whispered, "I'll be here for you."

In the other room of the apartment, Luffy had his hands over his ears. He was curled into himself on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping the darkness would wash away the mental images. But it only made them stronger. They had discussed this matter before and with Sanji's demon nature, they knew he was bound to satisfy the lust somehow. It was a silent decision, but at that time, Ace had told them not to worry too much about it. Luffy knew his brother would take it into his hands. Still, knowing that hadn't prepared him for the real deal.

Luffy couldn't hear them through the walls, but his memories were enough to create the scenes in his head. Being in his old bedroom didn't help. Sanji had said that his room was all clear with no more traces of the incubus. But his body remembered well what had happened here, in this room, in this bed. And Zoro was just next door, having his pheromones stronger because of the Full Moon.

Luffy bit his bottom lip and his hands tugged on the waistline of his jeans. Damn it all to hell. He was fighting a losing battle. Skin against skin, the heat began to pool in his abdomen. The moans of pleasure cried in his ears. Were they Sanji's or were they his memories? He stroked faster, clenching his eyes shut and imagined the calloused hands roaming around his body, the cold lips kissing his neck, and the gleaming shiny scales of black wings. _I love you. _That sultry voice whispering against his skin, sharp fangs biting in to draw blood, and the warmth entering and spreading inside him.

He came into his hands, letting his body relished in the orgasm. All the images, the reality that were locked away crashed into him, and his body ached to be touched again. He wanted to return to the past. But when his mind began to clear, hatred sunk in and Luffy curled into himself more. He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't relapse. Not when they had lost so much and finally rebuilt their lives.

"You're stronger than this," Luffy whispered to himself. The image of the incubus flashed in his mind and his face heated up. "No… I don't want this." He rested his head against his drawn up knees, "I'll be okay," an empty chuckle escaped his lips. It was painful hearing it. A sudden thump resounded against the walls and Luffy jumped in his skin. His ears strained and when he picked up the obvious creaks of the bed and the moans of the cambion, Luffy closed his eyes again, hoping that the night would soon be over.

"Everything will be okay."


	3. Choices

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

A/n: Apologies for my sudden disappearance. I had work to do and other stuff. But I managed to get this done! We have a lot of Ace/Sanji going on in the previous chapters but ZoLu is starting to get heavy too! Reviews make me happy!

Chapter 3 – Choices

* * *

The man ran as fast as he could, driving his feet into the asphalt. His breath came out in rasps. Perhaps he had been panting 'stop' or 'help' or something but he couldn't be sure. And when the sharp blades pierced his skin and twisted his flesh, a scream escaped his lips. His knees buckled and he dropped to the ground. Blood poured out from the multiple wounds on his back.

"P-please, stop," he whimpered, attempting to crawl away from the figure behind him. He shrieked when a neat dress shoe grinded onto the wounds. "I b-beg y-you! Please stop!"

"When those girls begged, did you stop?"

"W-what are you t-talki-ARGH!"

"Girls, barely teenagers. The ones you stalked, kidnapped, and raped. When they cried and screamed in pain, tied up and unable to escape, did you stop?"

"N-no!"

The injured man shrieked again when a blade went through his shoulder. With fear in his eyes, he glanced back at the figure. Cold dark eyes sneered down at him.

"Let me ask you a question, Skirt Chaser. How many girls have you killed?"

"W-what the fuck do y-you care?! You ain't no cop or shit!"

Another dagger went through his sides, shooting fiery pain into his senses. Skirt Chaser crumpled into himself. Tears and blood mixed on his face. He was the villain, the scary guy, the stalker-rapist on the front page of the news who had taken the lives of more than ten young girls, all brutally raped and mutilated. But here he was, sobbing like an overgrown baby on the floor of an alleyway.

"W-who the fuck are you?!" he cried, "You don't even l-look like no killer!"

"Looks can be deceiving, puny human," the figure pulled out the dagger, earning another cry, "I've been this way for as long as I can remember. But what I look like doesn't matter. I'm out here at night for you, not me." He turned the blade over and licked the blunt side, spitting out the blood to the side. "Disgusting."

"Y-you sick monster!"

"Oh, and aren't you one too?" the moon behind the figure lit up the smirk, exposing a pair of sharp fangs. Skirt Chaser could only stare in pure horror as the blade pierced his skull, giving him no chance to beg for his life. His body jerked and twitched, and dropped backwards into the red pool. The daggers were withdrawn from the limp body and the standing man tried to shake off the sticky blood.

"Such a mess." A second voice came from above. A deep echoing voice that did not belong to a human. A darkened silhouette sat on the edge of a roof, gazing down at the murder scene with bright red eyes. "How are you going to clean this up?"

"There's no need to. No one in this town cares. It is merely another dead body in the alley." He sheathed the daggers and hid them in the inside of his black coat, "This rotten town will soon go down into the depths of hell."

Up above, a hollow laughter sounded. "And you're enjoying every second of this, aren't you?" He stood but did not join the man below, "You demon."

"Look who's talking. All these," the man gestured to the body of Skirt Chaser, "is thanks to you. I've waited all these years for someone like you and finally, we've met. You've given me this power stronger than useless humans. Together we'll be able to destroy everything once and for all."

A smirk lit up, "Whatever you say. Our goals are quite different but this will do for now." He jumped further up the roof and turned his sight to the white moon in the dark sky. Tomorrow would be the full moon. The time when all demon blood would stir crazy and force out their monstrous side. Nothing could stop them. It would be a perfect night. A perfect night for "Hunting," he smirked.

* * *

Luffy stared at the clock on the wall, counting the seconds as they tick by. He hadn't slept at all last night. How could he? Knowing what his brother and Sanji were doing in the next room kept him awake. There was no way he could bring himself to even try to sleep. Somewhere through the night, his ears had strained and picked up all the moans and sounds of sex and he curled into himself. Perhaps it was Sanji's pheromones seeping through the walls but Luffy doubted it. Even so, there was no denying that his body reacted. Unconsciously, he got hard and he stopped himself from crying. No more tears. No more weakness. He began counting numbers backwards and around four in the morning, the noises ceased but he stayed awake until six o'clock rolled in and dared himself to stagger to the living room.

With his feet up on the couch, Luffy brought his gaze down to the blank television screen. He hugged his knees.

Zoro.

The incubus stayed in his mind throughout the night. Luffy knew that it was dangerous but his body remembered clearly every caress, every touch, every kiss and he craved for them again. What if he called for the demon again? Now that he knew what he would be getting into, wouldn't he be able to keep his consciousness and actually be… okay? Luffy bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

No.

He couldn't do it.

He shouldn't do it.

For the sake of his family and friends, he shouldn't fall into his selfish desires of the incubus again. Desires? Luffy cracked his eyes open. That's right. He desired for the incubus. He wanted Zoro to hold him in those strong arms. Every time he visited the demon next door, he couldn't help but stare at those arms and broad chest. He wanted to be there again, embraced and held and loved.

An empty chuckle sounded from his throat.

"Love, huh?" Luffy whispered to himself, "What does that even mean?" He gave out a long sigh and leaned back, stretching his legs out. This time, he stared at the ceiling. The clock continued to tick.

It had been made clear to him and everyone else that Zoro was incapable of loving someone. As the demon of lust, he had lost his heart and could only surround himself with sexual desires. Sex was the entire meaning for his existence. When did he lose it? When he turned into a demon? When Kuina died? Or did he not have a heart from the beginning? Alone in the living room, Luffy thought about the things he had forced himself to ignore for a year.

The truth.

Truth showed him the history of this town and told him that he was the one who could teach the incubus to love. How could he do it? Was that even real? Luffy was merely a human after all. The truth is Luffy couldn't do anything. The truth is Luffy had been fighting with himself all these time. The truth is Luffy wanted the incubus to hold him again.

The sudden click of the door made Luffy jump and he swirled his head back. Ace walked out of Sanji's bedroom clad only in his cargo shorts. He closed the door behind him and made eye contact with his brother. An awkward silence settled in.

"I…" Ace rubbed his head and gestured at the bathroom.

Luffy nodded and when Ace turned away, Luffy cringed at the red marks on Ace's tattooed back. Ugly rakes made by sharp nails digging into flesh with the intention of carving the possession of a demon. Luffy shuddered and couldn't take his eyes off until his brother closed the door. Then only, he let out the breath he was holding. His body was shaking. Each strand of muscles screamed for that pleasure. Those pain and pleasure that made him cry in ecstasy.

"Stop it," Luffy whispered to himself and slapped his flushed cheeks, "Please."

He got up and went through the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice. Usually, Sanji wouldn't let him step into the kitchen area but of course, the blonde wasn't around to kick him. Remembering Sanji's condition shot cold chills up his spine again and he gripped the glass in his hand. Luffy tried to control his breath with little success. How shameful. Maybe, just maybe, his body was reacting to Sanji's pheromones. But he knew that at the back of his head, buried deep in his mind, was the desire to be together with Zoro.

Even if that man had tried to kill him.

Even if that man had lied to him.

Even if that man was someone he used to love.

Ace exited the bathroom. A white shirt now hid the various scars on his back which he obviously had noticed while in the shower. He joined his brother in the kitchen and began making himself a cup of coffee. In that warm space, none of them tried to force the conversation that they knew would soon happen. And so, when Luffy had his glass of orange juice and Ace had his coffee, the two of them leaned their backs against the counter and Ace began, "I didn't even have a condom."

Orange juice spluttered out. Luffy coughed as the juice went down the wrong way.

On the other hand, Ace seemed unfazed, continuing to sip on his drink. "It's the first time I did it with a guy. I thought it'd be uncomfortable and painful but he seemed to be okay with it. In fact it looked like he liked it."

Luffy's face reddened. Yeah, it felt good. He had experienced the same thing and he was sure that Sanji had enjoyed it. The pleasure of being dominated and the cloud nine surging through his body with every touch. Luffy shivered at the thought.

"Well, it's not like he's a girl. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any sorts of diseases. Or that I would be infected." Ace paused and glanced at Luffy who was regaining his composure, "Right?"

Luffy straightened back and frowned. Although Ace sounded calm about the situation, he couldn't hide the concern and anxiety. Of course he would be nervous since he was treading on unknown grounds. Luffy was, the first time. He cleared his throat, "I… I guess so. I mean, he can't get any of our, you know, diseases, so I'm sure he's okay." Luffy paused, "You'll be okay." _Everything will be okay._

Ace sipped his coffee again, seeming to be in thought. And then he sighed, "Do you think I made the right choice? Did the right thing?"

"Eh?" Luffy glanced at his brother and for once, noticed the dark shadows under those eyes. Ace's skin wasn't pale white, but it was obvious that he had been working hard. Probably too hard. After all, it was true that he spent most of his time in the office and the workload must have stressed him out. He had been this way since… since years ago. Since before he started working as an editor. Since before he graduated high school. Since Shanks died and it was just the two of them. Ace took a lot of burden and made sure no one else needed to go through what he had. Luffy brought his gaze to his glass. Now that he was an adult and working too, he hoped that he could help Ace out. It would be slow at first but surely, they would get through. Everything would be okay.

"What if I hadn't held him?" Ace wondered aloud, "Would he turn into a full demon then? Or break down?"

"I…" Luffy began, "I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know." He wanted to say that it was right. That Ace had done the right thing. That nothing was wrong. But he knew he couldn't give empty promises. What did he know anyway? Nothing. He knew nothing.

For a while, the two of them fell into silence again. And then, Ace brought up his hand to ruffle Luffy's black hair. A warm smile grazed his lips, "It's okay. I got this. Don't worry about it."

There it was. The same pattern. Ace could handle it. He didn't need anyone's help. He would fly solo and crash by himself. Kamikaze pilot. Luffy closed his eyes. "I will be worried. I can't just ignore Sanji, or you for that matter. I've b-been involved with that crazy w-world and I know it will hurt people," Luffy glanced at his brother with eyes filled with concern despite the fear settling inside him. While his body remembered the pleasure, his mind remembered the horror. A contradiction that had been eating him until now.

Ace stared at Luffy as he spoke and his warm smile saddened. Luffy was right. Even though he did not say it straight to his face, Ace knew what Luffy meant. _This is only temporary. _Ace couldn't afford falling into the same spiral Luffy did. He tried to chuckle but what came out was a hollow laughter. "I need some air," he pushed himself off the counter and made towards the door. Luffy didn't stop him. Ace was grateful of that. Honestly, his mind was still in a blur. How many hours did he stay up last night satisfying Sanji's lust? Even though Sanji was the one on the receiving end, Ace's back hurt with the scratch marks of the cambion. Throughout the night, the blonde clung onto him as if his life depended on it.

Luffy watched his brother leave and when he was alone he let out a huge sigh. He rinsed his glass and decided that he should probably head to Galley-La even though it was still early. Unlike Ace, he had to go to work today. Luffy quickly showered and got dressed but when he walked into his room to grab his bag, he hesitated. Standing at the doorway, his eyes scanned his familiar bedroom. This was the same room where all the nightmare happened. The first time he called for the incubus, the many nights he spent being submissive, the final revelation of the demons. Luffy swallowed hard. His body was tingling but before he allowed any sorts of thoughts into his mind, he snatched his bag and shut the door.

Another breath escaped his lips. Why did it become difficult living in this house? He had been alright for a full year. Why was everything coming back? He glanced at the other closed bedroom and stepped towards it. A hand reached for the door handle but Luffy stopped. Sanji was probably sleeping, naked under the covers. Unless Ace had the courtesy of helping the blonde into some clothes.

Just like Zoro did.

Luffy squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.

Outside, the air was cool. The streets were still quiet with a few stores beginning to open. Ace strolled towards the nearby park, sipping on his warm coffee. Perhaps, there was no answer as to whether he made the right or wrong decision. What happens next would matter most. Ace had promised that he would do anything to protect his family and if it meant that he had to hold Sanji when he began to lose control, he would do it. For the sake of his family, he would give himself up.

His phone rang and the screen showed 'Phoenix Marco'. Ace scowled at it. He had specifically told Marco that he was off today and this guy dared to call him. Even so, Ace answered the call.

"Whatup pineapple-head?" Ace took another sip of his coffee.

"_Good day to you too," _Marco answered from the other line, _"Don't worry, it's not about work although the pile's getting larger you know."_

Ace growled, "Goddamnit. Give half of them to Haruta, will ya?"

"_No can do. He's dying as well as most of us with you out of office today."_

"Tch, pull yourselves together. I can't always be around to kick your asses." Ace could hear the bustles and rustles in the background. Marco must be calling from the office. This guy was slacking off. "Well, what are you calling for?"

"_Ah,"_ Marco sounded as if he had just remembered his reason, _"That's right. Some guy came by asking for you but I told him you're not in."_

"Who is it?"

"_Hell if I know. Doesn't look like one of our part-timers, doesn't even look like a reporter. He said that you guys know each other and he was trying to get in touch with you. Of course, I didn't give him your contact info in case he's some weirdo."_

"Heh…" Ace mused, "What does he look like?"

"_Uhh…"_ Marco paused in thought, _"He's of average height, blond hair… he looked so freaking normal I can't remember."_

"God fucking damnit Marco, you're a journalist for God's sake," Ace said, "Remembering people's faces is part of your job description."

"_Well, I'm in-office today sorting through your papers."_

Ace made a disapproving noise in his throat, "Nothing we can do then. Don't worry about it. Keep the office in tact today, got it?"

"_Yes, yes, boss."_

"See ya tomorrow, banana peel," Ace flipped his phone shut and drank his coffee. No matter what, he would enjoy today. An off-day was rare for him. He downed the coffee and headed towards the apartment. He would check up on Sanji and then laze around all day.

Luffy walked out of the apartment building and waved at him.

"Heading to work?" Ace said.

"Yeah. I'm feeling a little uneasy so…" Luffy tried to chuckle.

Ace ruffled Luffy's hair, "I understand." His smile did not reach his eyes, "Have a good day."

Back in the apartment, Sanji had been awake for quite some time. To be more exact, he had woken up ten minutes after Ace but he chose to stay in his room whilst listening (unwillingly) to the awkward conversation that took place in the kitchen. He waited quietly until Ace left and then Luffy followed suit though he had to admit that he felt nervous when Luffy stopped in front of his door. Sanji wasn't ready to face Luffy. In fact, he wasn't ready to face either of the brothers after his break down last night and what he had made Ace do.

"What a mess…" Sanji whispered to himself and untangled his legs from the covers. Once he was sure that Luffy had left, he walked to the bathroom for a shower. His body was…

Sanji blinked and glanced down at his hands. His body didn't hurt all over. It was his first time with a man and being in the submissive position, he had expected that he wouldn't be able to walk. But he just did. And the sudden cold trickle in between his legs sent blood rushing into his face. Ace didn't have any condom.

"I-it's okay," Sanji told himself, "I'm not a girl, that's one. There's no risk of anything, that's two." He steadied his breath and glanced at the mirror. The gasp was caught in his throat. Despite the fact that he was slightly bent over trying hard to cover the shameful white semen trailing down his inner thighs, Sanji was more focused on his face. His skin was back to his natural beige. The sunken hollows of his cheeks were gone. The dark shadows under his eyes had disappeared. He looked fine. As a matter of fact, he looked better than he ever was. He swore there was radiance from his skin and a sharp gleam in his bright blue eyes.

"What the hell is going on…?" Sanji shook his head, still amazed by the obvious difference from the day before. He continued to brood over it in the shower but when he came up with no answers, he stepped out of the bathroom and immediately regretted only having a towel around his waist when Ace shut the front door behind him. The two of them made eye contact and it took Sanji only one second before his face flushed bright red. "I-I'll g-get some clothes," he hurried into his bedroom.

* * *

An hour before work actually started, though Galley-La's main gate was probably opened already, Luffy found himself wandering into the cemetery hill. His sneakers dug into the comfortable soil as he made his way to Shanks's gravestone. He crouched and brushed off several golden leaves. With fondness in his eyes, his fingers traced the engraved name.

"There're so many things I want to ask you…" he whispered, "So many questions that only you can answer. Your reasons, your existence." Luffy sat on the ground cross-legged. A cool breeze rustled the bare trees and he tugged the scarf tighter around his neck. The air was getting colder.

"I know you're somewhere. I want to see you again." Luffy closed his eyes, "I miss you."

He stayed quiet for a while before forcing himself to smile, "That's impossible, eh? I have to live this by myself. I can't rely on you forever." Luffy stood up, "But what can I do? Things are falling apart again and I don't know what to do. My desires and mind are conflicting." He rubbed his eyes, "I want to fix this. I want to make things correct. I want Ace and Sanji to be okay. I want everything to be okay!"

Luffy stared at his shaking hands and then hugged himself. He blamed the cold wind. "And I want to be held…" Hearing himself say those words made his stomach flip. He couldn't be selfish anymore. He had to sacrifice one or the other and he didn't need two seconds for a decision. He would do anything to keep his family safe. That's why he strode up the hill, biting back his fear and putting up a determined front.

He reached the top and placed a hand on the iron fence. White mist covered the area and he narrowed his eyes a little to make out the shapes of the headstones. But the restricted area wasn't where he was heading. Luffy turned towards the forest. The Forest of Truth. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Before he could have second thoughts, he took a step forward.

"What are you doing?"

Luffy jumped in his skin and whirled around to meet Zoro's eyes. The panic caused him to stumble and he fell backwards. "Ah, nothing. Nothing at all."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, and reached out a hand, "You alright?"

Luffy stared at the hand. It was a natural gesture of helping someone up but Luffy hadn't touched the incubus in over a year. He still wasn't ready for physical contact. But how long would he put it off? He was the one who said that he wanted to mend their relationship. Zoro had followed his pace and let him do as he pleased. Luffy was the one leading their relationship.

"Sorry," Zoro said as he realized what Luffy's hesitation meant but when he stepped back, Luffy grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks," Luffy whispered despite the warm tingling sensation shooting up his arms. Zoro's hand was big and strong, and he remembered the feeling of the rough callouses. Grains of sand against glass. Standing in the cold air, Luffy did not let go off Zoro's hand and the incubus made no move to let go either. With a slight hesitation, Luffy brought up his other hand and gripped Zoro's, tugging it close to his chest. His brows tilted down against his black eyes and he glared at Zoro. "I'll fix this."

Zoro made a questioning sound.

"I'll make things right," Luffy forced the stammer out of his voice, "This time, I will be the one who protects everyone. You, Ace and Sanji. I swear on it."

"What are you planning to do?" Zoro cocked his head to the side.

"I…" Luffy paused and glanced down. His grip around Zoro's hand tightened, "I'll find an answer."

"Are you going to ask Truth?"

Luffy met with Zoro's darkened eyes and cold sweat ran down his spine. Zoro was a demon. A supernatural being capable of pressuring Luffy with his mere aura. He was playing on dangerous grounds but he wouldn't get anything out of life if he wasn't ready to risk it all. "I'll find an answer," Luffy repeated.

The incubus stared at Luffy for a second before he sighed and shook his head, "Don't do it. Truth is a huge bastard. They'll only give information through a deal and frankly I don't think there's anything they want from you. By giving you an answer, it's their loss. There's no way they would agree to a deal."

"I won't know until I try."

Zoro gritted his teeth and grabbed Luffy by the arm, jerking the smaller man closer to him. "And what will you offer? Your memories? Your life? Truth isn't going to take physical material. They're gonna ask for your bigger loss. Something that you will soon regret for letting it go. It's the same as making a deal with the Devil."

In spite of the warning words and anger tinted voice, Luffy could only pay attention to how close he was to Zoro. A mere inch or two. Their bodies were almost touching. If Luffy leaned forward, he would be able to feel that strong chest and the warm skin and the addictive taste of sex.

"I know you're trying to figure things out," Zoro continued, "But don't go looking for Truth. There are other ways. There are other people you can ask and rely on. Your family, your friends." He paused, watching Luffy, "And me."

Luffy's face flushed red and he wrenched his eyes away from the incubus. Shit. His body was twitching in anticipation. Zoro was way too close for comfort. Luffy trusted that the incubus wasn't emitting his pheromones, intentionally anyway. Zoro had explained that like it or not, he would always have that seductive air around him. Even though Luffy's mind told him that, his body was reacting otherwise.

It took five seconds of a confused pause for Zoro to once again realize what was going on. He removed his hands and took a step back. "Sorry, didn't mean to."

Luffy could breathe again and he shook his head. "I know," he made eye contact with Zoro, "Sorry. I guess I hadn't thought this through." He tried to smile. Now without the natural pheromones suffocating him, his mind cleared up. Luffy rubbed the back of his head, "Ace did say that he would take care of Sanji. But I want to help too."

"Sometimes it's better to leave it to those involved. I'm sure they'll figure out how to deal with it."

"Yeah," Luffy nodded, "That's why I also wanted to," he gestured at Zoro, and them himself.

"Hm?" Zoro raised an eyebrow and stared at Luffy. He sighed a little bit and offered a smile, "I'm fine. I'll sit back for a while. You take your time."

"It's been a year. I had a year away from you and when we met again, I knew," Luffy fought to keep eye contact, "I knew I still wanted to be with you. Perhaps, not the way we w-were."

Zoro looked away. Luffy knew why. He had repeated these same words over and over and they had no meaning to the incubus. Friends? Don't joke around. With the way things were, no progress was made. They would fall back to square one and stay there. Luffy closed his eyes, taking in a breath. And then he covered their distance and threw his arms around the incubus. Zoro couldn't hide the surprise in his eyes.

Electricity rushed into Luffy's body and unconsciously, he held his breath. Contrary to the cold surroundings, the demon's body was warm and almost welcoming. As if this was where Luffy belonged. In these strong arms, against this broad chest. Luffy rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. He had taken the leap of faith and he would either fly to heaven, or fall into hell. "You don't have to wait quietly anymore," Luffy whispered, "I've taken too much time. I'm not afraid anymore. I'll be strong." He pulled back just enough to gaze up at Zoro, "I may not be the best person for this, but I will teach you _Love_."

The blank eyes of the incubus showed all the confusion he was trying to process. He didn't understand what Luffy was saying, or doing. Teach him _Love_? Impossible. Zoro was physically incapable of feeling such an emotion. Either way, he tried his best to smile although his brows were turned down. "Thanks, but–"

"Love is the one thing you're missing," Luffy interrupted, "it was taken away from you and that's why you turned into a demon, am I right?"

"Yeah… but I don't see how teaching me would do anything."

"If you can fill in that void," Luffy pressed a hand against the left side of Zoro's chest, "Maybe you'll be closer to a human being."

Cold wind blew and rustled the branches. Several dead leaves fluttered down. No animals made any noises in this dead hill. Perhaps, even the dead did not dare to speak. Zoro's attempted smile had turned into a complete frown.

"That's impossible. I'm already dead. There's no way I can become a human again. I know you're trying to help me, Luffy. But that idea defies the logic in this matter." Zoro gestured at the restricted area, "My body has probably rotted away even with any great preservation back then. It's been centuries after all."

"I didn't mean for you to return into a human body," Luffy said, "It's more of… you becoming more…" he searched for the right words.

"More?" Zoro prompted.

"More humane," Luffy's eyes saddened, "Less evil."

A heavy silence settled in between them. To make a demon less evil, what would Luffy do? How would he do it? To teach an incubus how to love. He didn't even think of the how's. All these words were blurted out in the spur of a moment along with his selfish ideas. Luffy wanted to feel less powerless. If he could at least do something, it would be okay.

Zoro continued to stare at Luffy with a blank expression. Slowly, he reached up a hand and caressed Luffy's cheek. The mortal visibly relaxed and let his guard down.

"Luffy," Zoro waited until he received the fullest attention, "Can I kiss you?"

Suddenly, everything seemed like a bad idea. Where did he take the wrong turn? What had he left at home? Why was he so hung up with helping Zoro? Questions, decisions, answers. But he had to risk it. He had to take the chance. If he didn't, nothing would happen. He wouldn't be able to move on. He would continue being the useless person he was. With that thought in mind, Luffy closed his eyes.

Zoro watched the dilemma play through Luffy's mind and when the black eyes fluttered close, a small smirk lit up his darkened features before he leaned down to kiss Luffy on the lips.


	4. Fallen

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

A/n: Thank you everyone for reading! Things are getting crazier in the story! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 4 – Fallen

* * *

People flocked into Galley-La. Staff members, part-timers, clients. They needed repair for their ships to sail to the next town. Those who were wrecked had to make the decision of purchasing a new ship altogether. The wide open space beyond the gates was filled with wooden structures, crates, metal, ropes and several half-built ships.

Luffy grabbed onto the next rope and hoisted himself further up. He reached the top portion of the pillar where the crow nest would be. Right now there was only a sturdy base as an indication and Luffy was tasked to build the railings. Making sure that he had a solid footing, he began pulling the tied up wooden planks from the deck.

"Oi! Kaku!" Luffy yelled down, "Get your feet off the rope!"

The other man glanced up for a minute and trudged away.

Luffy ignored the weirdness. Nothing he could do about it. Once he got all his materials up, he grabbed the hammers and nails from his tool belt and began to work. The training Iceburg made him go through had been ingrained in his body and more than once, his mind had drifted off while his hands went to work. Remember the blueprints. Put up the planks in place. Grab the nails. Hammer, hammer, hammer. All the banging and clanking in the air became white noise in his ears and Luffy immediately zoned out.

Zoro had kissed him. It wasn't just a quick peck. The incubus had jumped for more. When their lips met, Zoro's arms entwined themselves behind Luffy's back and kept their bodies stuck together. Sloppy rough tongues fought with each other. The heat between them rose. They were desperate for each other, missing the sweet taste of their kisses. Why did they even stop? Calloused fingers grasped black hair and yanked Luffy's head back, breaking the kiss and exposing the thin neck. The incubus didn't take a split second to press his lips against the throat. Soon, the wet tongue dragged along the jawline, licking every inch the incubus had missed.

One year. After one long year, they finally touched each other. And they couldn't stop. Luffy clawed for the green hair, trying for another kiss. He wanted that hot sensation in his stomach again, felt that slightly chapped lips against his, and rubbed his hard arousal against the demon.

"Zoro…" Luffy moaned into the demon's lips, "Zoro, I-"

Zoro silenced Luffy with another searing kiss. Limbs tangled with one another and the incubus pushed Luffy up against the iron fence. Not once did he break contact. Now that they were together, they couldn't let go. The bars dug into Luffy's back but he didn't give a damn. He wrapped his slim legs around the incubus, trying to merge their bodies together.

"Touch me," Luffy gasped, "Touch me, Zoro."

The calloused hands fumbled with belts and buttons, rushing and hurrying to touch skin. Fangs grazed Luffy's kiss-swollen lips, nicking and drawing blood. The caged animal was released. Luffy hitched his breath when warm hands grabbed his erection. Remembering what had happened between Ace and Sanji made him harder. The obscene images clouded his mind and he gave up on fighting. He let himself drown in the pleasure which his body gladly accepted.

Everything was coming back.

Ecstasy rushed through his veins. His half-lidded eyes misted and he clung onto the demon with what energy he could muster. But the one year apart hadn't disappeared just because they finally touched each other again. Unable to hold himself, Luffy came hard, gasping for breath and still clutching onto the demon. Zoro wasn't done. He smashed his lips against Luffy's and continued to touch the man in all the sensitive places he knew.

Luffy breathed out. His clothes were messed up, but that didn't matter. The demon came onto his bare stomach. That didn't matter either. He was going to be late for work. What did it matter to him? At last, he was in these strong arms he had been yearning for, embraced and loved. The desire he surpassed all these time was satisfied and he knew nothing was stopping him anymore. There was no turning back. He took the leap and the turn.

Zoro rested his forehead on Luffy's shoulder. His breathing came in low rasps. He was muttering something Luffy couldn't hear. Maybe it was the whistling wind in his ears. Maybe it was a language he didn't understand. But that's okay.

Everything would be okay.

"Luffy! You done up there?!" Paulie's gruff voice broke through the daydream and Luffy dropped the hammer. He fumbled around and peeked from the edge of the crow nest.

"Uh-yeah, just a few more bits," Luffy panicked. He turned away to gather his tools, hiding his face. Shit. He was aroused again. Calm down. After that rendezvous, Zoro and he talked about how their relationship would change from now on. They could no longer be _friends. _They were more than that. But at the same time, both of them didn't want to rush into raw sex of only physical contact. Zoro said that he hadn't intentionally used the pheromones but once they started, he couldn't hold back. With his powers flaring, the pleasure Luffy felt turned into cloud nine. Luffy knew it wasn't Zoro's fault. After all, he was an incubus. And Luffy had wanted this even when they were apart.

He packed everything away and stood up, grabbing for the rope and climbing his way down. Paulie was on deck with a few other men gathered around him. He had a newspaper spread on a crate.

"Skirt Chaser's body was found in an alley," Paulie said with the cigar between his lips, "Good thing that crazy shit's gone."

"Who?" Luffy tilted his head as he hopped to join the crowd. He glanced at the newspaper. A picture of a crime scene took up a good portion of the paper with the big bold title "SKIRT CHASER CHASED DOWN. WHO IS IT?"

"You don't know?" Paulie raised an eyebrow at the young man, "He's the most recent kidnapper and rapist. Going 'round, attacking more than 10 girls." He made a disapproving noise in his throat.

"Well, he's gone now," Kaku said, "All's well that ends well."

Luffy scratched his chin in thought and his frown turned down more when he skimmed through the article, "But he's… dead? Someone killed him. Doesn't that mean there's another killer on the loose?"

"At least the number of criminals is going down," Kaku shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Luffy said, "Isn't this guy who killed this Chaser dude a criminal too?"

"You really don't read or listen to the news, do you?" Kaku sighed, "Skirt Chaser was found last night but this morning, more bodies were found. Jason, Toxic Waste, Killer Mask, and Animal Runner to name a few. All of them had multiple stab wounds and one through their skulls. It's the same person who did it."

"What the hell…?"

"The police have been chasing those guys for quite a while now and they're showing up all at once in one morning. How I look at it, this guy is doing all of us a favor."

"A killer is still a killer," Luffy frowned, "Doesn't matter how it's done."

Kaku stared at Luffy from under his baseball cap, "You're being too ignorant. All these senseless murderers are better off gone."

"They're still people! No matter what they've done, they're people, like us."

Kaku's glare hardened, "We're nothing like them. They're a bunch of vermin that don't deserve to live."

"You bast-" Luffy took a step forward.

"Alright, cut it out!" Paulie got in between the two arguing men before fists started flying. "Who cares whether it's right or wrong. At the end of the day, there's nothing we can do about it. It's the police's job to do something."

"Well, they're doing a pretty shitty job if a nameless person could track down all these roaches," Kaku turned and stalked away.

"What's his problem?" Luffy made a face. He had never seen this side of Kaku before. He hadn't thought the guy was this dead set on his opinions about justice. Then again, Luffy had a warped sense of perspective. He glanced over at Paulie, "Why's he being such a dick today?"

"How would I know?" Paulie scratched his beard, "I thought you'd know him better since you're close buddies."

"I thought so too. But he's been acting more and more like that jerk Lucci," Luffy sighed, "Speaking of which, I haven't seen that guy around."

"He called in sick this morning."

"Sick? Does that guy even get sick? I thought he wasn't human."

Paulie chuckled, "Hey, as you said, he's still human though. We get sick once in a while."

Luffy grumbled, having his argument turned against him.

"Easy, boy," Paulie offered a grin, "Everyone's a little on edge with so much work and all these scenes happening," he waved the newspaper in front of him, "Don't get carried away."

Luffy sighed in defeat, knowing that nothing he said would change the minds of these two hard-headed people. He grabbed the remaining supplies he had and took his leave. Paulie had other things to do too. Everyone was busy. Luffy couldn't afford slacking on his job.

Behind the main building of Galley-La, Kaku leaned against the wall next to a window which overlooked the hallway inside. His tool belt jangled with movement. The baseball cap shadowed half of his face. He crossed his arms across his chest and said, "Luffy definitely has the aura. It's way stronger than ever. Something's not right."

"I can sense that too," Kalifa spoke from the hallway. She was leaning on the opposite side of the window, staring at the painting in front of her. "Even when I'm all the way in here."

"It's ridiculous. How can someone gain so much aura within a day?"

"I don't know. This has been the strongest from his thus far. But you also have to take into account the Lunar effect."

"He shouldn't be affected," Kaku gripped his arms, "He's merely a human."

"How sure are you?"

Kaku glanced at the blond woman. "What do you mean by that?"

"How sure are you," Kalifa nudged her slim glasses up and made eye contact with Kaku, "That he's merely a human."

Kaku dropped his posture and turned fully towards Kalifa, "Don't joke around. I've known that guy for two years now. He is completely human." He narrowed his eyes, "Are you doubting me?"

"We've been here far too long," Kalifa said, "I won't be surprised if your senses have gone dull."

"Tch. So much for being partners."

"We only share the same objective, that's all." Kalifa straightened up, ready to leave.

"Have you heard from Lucci?" Kaku tilted his cap upwards.

"Not yet. Not since yesterday."

"That guy better not make a mess."

* * *

Evening rolled around. A splash of orange wiped the blue sky, tinting the clouds with patches of pink and violet. The air was getting colder but snow had not fallen yet. Several people closed their stores while others were already heading home. The street was empty of any cars. Quiet as always. Luffy trembled in the cold and watched his breath fogged. He hurried his footsteps, not giving his mind a chance to recall his encounter with the incubus this morning.

The world was taking another turn. The gears switched rotation. It was time to move on and there was no escape. People might make themselves believe that they were in control, but that wasn't true. Humans had no power. What controlled their lives were the beings in the other world. And soon, these mythical beings would step onto this dry ground.

Luffy reached his apartment and was surprised to see his brother sprawled on the couch. The TV was showing the evening news. Ace was snoring. One arm was across his torso while the other hung over the edge of the couch and touching the floor where the remote was. Luffy gently shut the door and tip-toed in but as if by some sixth sense, Ace blinked his eyes open and shifted in his position. The older brother mumbled something and glanced over at Luffy.

"Ugh… Luf… what time is it…?"

Luffy glanced at the clock on the wall, "Seven, almost eight."

Ace grumbled under his breath and took his time sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his brother, "Welcome back."

Luffy chuckled and tossed his bag on the kitchen table, "Didn't think you'd actually be at home."

"Hey," Ace stifled a yawn, "I promised I'd be home today, all day. Though it didn't matter since you and Sanji went out to work."

Luffy involuntarily shuddered. Ace did not miss the reaction.

"Don't worry," Ace cut to the chase as he got to his feet, "He'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Luffy nodded. He wanted to believe in his brother but he couldn't help having the inkling that he was forgetting something. Something important. He offered Ace a smile. "I believe in you. Although I really want to help in some way. You know, I don't like feeling useless."

"You're not useless," Ace switched the TV off. "Don't ever say that. You have other things to do. You've gone through enough. Let us deal with this one." Ace walked over to his brother and ruffled Luffy's black hair. His little brother had grown up to such a fine man. Eighteen years, huh? Eighteen years ago, he held Luffy who was just a crying infant. That bundle of life was his joy and tears and he wouldn't let Luffy go no matter the circumstances. Crying in the middle of the night, eating more than a baby would, and attempting to crawl away on many occasions. Ace was always busy with Luffy.

"What are you smiling for?" Luffy pouted.

Ace chuckled and pulled Luffy into a hug. "I'm just happy. Really happy."

"Weirdo," Luffy frowned, unable to understand his brother's antiques. Nonetheless, he returned the hug and waited for Ace to let go. When he did, Luffy said, "What have you been doing all day?"

"Watching TV," Ace said, "And napping."

"You're so lazy! Should have done something productive."

"Hey! It's my off-day. I can be lazy if I want to. And if I start working, there's no stopping me, and you know it."

Luffy playfully punched his brother and gave him a grin. Throughout the day he had thought about all the people around him. They were moving on with their lives and Luffy couldn't hold them back. Ace was right. Zoro was right. There was only so much he could do. Ace promised that he would take care of Sanji's situation so Luffy would put his trust on his brother. He would step aside to not get in the way. And then he would deal with Zoro.

"I'm hungry," Luffy said.

Ace glanced at the clock, "Sanji should be back any-"

The door opened and said blonde walked in. Upon noticing that the two brothers were home, Sanji tried to smile. "Hey." The greeting was awfully awkward and his body was already tensing up. But because of that, he unknowingly let out the natural pheromones.

Ace was the first to react and he pushed Luffy further away from Sanji. Ace did not have the ability to smell or sense the change in the atmosphere. Similar to Luffy, he did not have any powers. But over the years, he learned to pick up the subtlest change in a person's behavior. So, noticing Sanji's downturned gaze, arms hugging his midsection, and the raised up shoulders, Ace knew what was going on. "Are you aroused?"

Ace's blunt comment caught both Sanji and Luffy off-guard. And this time, Luffy burst out in embarrassment, "Ace! What the hell?!"

"What?" Ace glanced back at his brother, "I don't like beating around."

"You could have said it in a… a nicer way?"

"I've already said it nicer," Ace frowned "I could have asked if he wanted to have se-"

"ACE!"

"I got it, alright," Ace sighed. He looked over at Sanji again and said, "So? You did okay at Baratie?"

Sanji made eye contact with Ace, "Uh yeah. They let me in and apologized for their behavior. But…" he searched for the words to use. "It's like a complete opposite from yesterday. They were… flaunting over me."

Ace stared at the blonde for a while and then rubbed his face. Good God. He raked his fingers through his unruly black hair. "Can't blame them. You're emitting your pheromones like nobody's business."

"Eh?" Sanji gasped, "But I've been trying. I've been lying low and not do anything unnecessary."

"I guess it's just natural? You're doing it a whole lot right now. I can feel it," Ace bite down the shudder. His body was getting warmer and his muscles tensed up. Despite what Sanji was trying to prove, the blonde had a radiance around him. His skin was smooth and calling for him to touch. Bright blue eyes gazed up at him from behind long golden lashes. A shade of pink tinged the youthful cheeks, accentuating the supple lips. Ace closed his eyes.

"Even if you say so," Luffy spoke from where he was a few feet behind his brother, "I don't feel anything. At least compared to… last night. Sanji looks completely normal to me."

Ace cracked an eye, "What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said," Luffy walked over to Sanji before Ace could stop him. He stood right next to the blonde and shrugged, "I don't feel anything. How can you tell he's emitting the pheromones?"

Ace quirked a confused eyebrow, "Well, I-" he licked his dry lips. His eyes darted around and he brushed through his hair again, "Well, I'm feeling pretty hot right now."

Luffy narrowed his eyes at his brother in a frown, "You really have no sense of decency, do you?"

"Shut it!" Ace flushed, "It's not like I wa-" he hitched his breath when he directed his gaze at the blonde. Sanji's deep blue eyes had turned a shade of dark pink. His lips were apart and a shy tongue poked out to lick his bottom lip. He was hugging his body. Ace swallowed hard. His body was reacting.

Luffy glanced between his brother and Sanji and it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. Although he did not understand why he wasn't affected, he knew that there was a more serious issue at hand. Sighing to himself, he said, "I'll be back later." And then he stepped out of the apartment without so much as waiting for their responses. At this rate, they wouldn't be able to hold themselves any longer. Luffy had been under the mercy of the pheromones long enough to know that Ace wouldn't be able to fight against it. The pheromones were a poison for the libido. Ace couldn't win this battle. Was this his answer for the problem? To submit to the powers and satisfy Sanji's uncontrollable lust?

Cold air hit him in the face and Luffy was grateful that he still had his red scarf around his neck. The sky was midnight black now although it was just a little after eight in the evening. Idly, he wondered when snow would fall. Luffy hummed a tune as he allowed his feet to take him anywhere, and before he realized it, he was at the cemetery hill again. Of course. His body was already hardwired to come here whenever he didn't feel well.

However, this time, Luffy did not stop by Shanks's grave. He continued trudging upwards. The soil remembered him. The air remembered him. This place remembered him. This was probably close enough to home. Perhaps, right now, he was more comfortable being in this land of the dead than in his apartment where Ace and Sanji were going at it. He shivered at the thought and tugged the scarf tighter, covering the lower half of his face. The cold wind was getting into his bones. He should find somewhere he could be a little warmer. But there was nothing in this place except for the whispers of the dead.

Luffy reached the top of the hill and reached a hand out to touch the iron fence. The same fence where he was shoved onto earlier during the day. His fingers trailed down the bar and his eyes glanced up. Ahead of him, cloaked under the thick mist, the silhouette of a man and a pair of large wings sat atop a headstone. The sight of the wings caused a hot rush of air to surge into his body. Black, shiny scales.

"Zoro." In the empty atmosphere, his voice travelled far and the demon turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" The husky voice.

Even if the incubus was clouded, Luffy could see him in his mind. "I had to step out. Ace and Sanji are…" he paused, "busy."

Zoro did not pry any further. Staying in his spot, he said, "Didn't I tell you not to look for me?"

"Can't be helped that you're here," Luffy shrugged, "I like it here."

Zoro sighed a little and this time, he hopped off the headstone. His feet landed on the ground without so much of a thump. Like an angel descending onto Earth. His footsteps made no sound. He stopped a few feet away from Luffy. "Tonight is the full moon."

"I know," Luffy nodded, holding the bars separating them, "I still want to be with you."

"It's dangerous for you. If you're not dead, you can't go back to being who you were."

Luffy shook his head, "I want to be with you, Zoro." He kept his eyes on the incubus, "I want you."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, "I can't hold back. I don't intend to."

"I don't want you to," the corner of Luffy's lips quirk up. Was this really his desire? Or was it guilt for having Zoro wait for him? Perhaps this was his answer to his problem: to satisfy the incubus, just like Ace. Or he was jealous that Ace and Sanji could be together. Jealousy. The desire to be held.

Zoro's body dissolved into black waves and he reappeared behind Luffy. The sudden closeness sent chills down Luffy's spine and he could only gaze up at the domineering figure. Zoro reached out a hand and stroke Luffy's jaw. This was it. There was no turning back. The incubus leaned forward and kissed the slightly chapped lips. He wrapped his strong arms around the human, pressing their bodies close just like they did in the morning. But this time, both of their bodies dissolved into black waves.

It was the oddest feeling for Luffy and he couldn't put a finger on what exactly he felt. His body went hot and cold at the same time and when he opened his eyes, he and Zoro were within the restricted area. White mist surrounded them. How that happened, he probably would never find out.

Zoro continued to kiss and then whispered, "Turn around."

Luffy stiffened. He dared a glance at the demon and was caught by those dark sinister eyes. Those eyes that entranced him into submission and his body did as he was told. When he turned, it didn't click in his mind that he was facing the headstone of Roronoa Zoro. His hands brushed against the cold grey stone and he gasped when the scarf was removed from his neck.

"What are you doing?" Luffy breathed out.

"Do you have to ask?" Zoro unbuttoned Luffy's shirt and began pulling his clothes off.

Soon enough, Luffy was bare in the cold but warmth rushed into him when he felt skin against his back. A soft moan escaped his lips as Zoro's rough hands trailed down his torso and to his jeans. The incubus placed several kisses on his neck. Luffy tilted his head back and nipped on the demon's pointed ears.

"Zoro," Luffy whispered, "I'm sorry."

The incubus tugged off the jeans. "What for?"

"For making you wait," Luffy flinched when Zoro touched his lower half in a sensual trace. His body melted in the pleasure, merging into one with the demon. He arched his back, grinding against the demon's erection. "I'm not afraid anymore. I won't hesitate anymore. I want to be bound to you."

"You're caught in the pleasure, Luffy," Zoro dragged his tongue up Luffy's thin neck, "It's just the heat of the moment." His fingers reached in between Luffy's thigh and touch the sensitive spot he had been so familiar with a year ago.

"I-I'm not," Luffy struggled to speak. "I want you to be happy, and if by having me satisfies you," he turned his head to kiss Zoro's scarred eye and whispered, "then I'll be happy giving myself to you."

Zoro pressed a finger into the tight hole and he earned a gasp from the human. He gazed at Luffy and barred his fangs, "I'm taking your words, Luffy. You can't turn back anymore. You're mine. You were always mine."

Luffy squirmed. His body opened up for this incubus who had memorized all the erogenous spots. "Yes," he gasped, "I won't run away." Luffy shuddered when Zoro entered him. His mind was ready for the penetration but his body hadn't been touched for over a year. Luffy yelped in pain as if he was a virgin having sex for the first time. Luffy's body arched further and he leaned forward, hands on the headstone. His breathing came out in loud rasps and despite the discomfort, the demon did not give him time to get used to the sudden intrusion. His hips bucked with every thrust and he bit down on his lips.

The mist enveloped their joined bodies. No wind blew. Only the disgusting sounds of sex and moans of pleasure drifted in the air.

Luffy gripped the headstone harder. Tears strained his eyes. His knees were buckling. Behind him, the incubus spread his wings. A maniacal grin stretched his lips, exposing his fangs. Zoro was feeling it too. It had been way too long. Zoro loved Luffy's body. This body that no matter how many times he break, would always crave for him. Luffy might try to leave him, but this body wouldn't lie. Couldn't lie. This body loved him too. Zoro leaned down, grazed his fangs against Luffy's neck and bit down, sucking on the blood. His hand guided Luffy's head to turn and face him.

With Luffy's blood still in his mouth, Zoro nick his own lip and forced Luffy into a searing kiss. Saliva and blood mixed between them. The human was panting and gasping and moaning. Zoro could smell the orgasm. His clawed hand touched Luffy's left chest, where the heart was and as the two of them came hard, the claws dug into the flesh, deep enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill.

"Luffy," Zoro whispered, relishing in the aftermath, "You can't run away from me now. You can't run away ever again."

"Don't worry," Luffy cracked his eyes open, gazing down at the carved name of the incubus he loved. White semen trailed down the grey stone. "I won't."

* * *

In the council hall of the town, Mayor Iceburg glanced out of the window at the night sky. He reclined in his seat and crossed his arms. The town was slowly moving forward under his direction. Franky did a great job keeping Galley-La as it was. He was utterly grateful for that. If Franky hadn't agreed, Iceburg would have never run for mayor. However, despite everything falling into place, Iceburg couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling he had.

He glanced at his wristwatch and decided that he should go home. He swirled his chair and arranged the several papers on his desk. He would go over them tomorrow. Just as he was about to stand up, Iceburg froze in place when the lights switched off, engulfing the room in darkness except for the dim light from the window.

Iceburg narrowed his eyes at the silhouette ahead of him.

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern, Mister Mayor."

The voice was rough and strewn out in a monotone. A familiar voice that Iceburg had a hard time remembering. After all, being mayor he had met with way too many people. Although he could not put a name or a face to this voice, he knew that he couldn't trust that cold and sinister undertone.

"Do you need something?" Iceburg reached for the drawer where he kept his revolver in but before he could grab the handle, a silver knife speared into his polished desk.

"Let's not have any unnecessary gunshots, shall we?" the man gave out a dry chuckle. "And, I don't particularly need anything from you."

Iceburg narrowed his eyes further, trying to make out any details of the person. All he could see was the pair of black dress shoes.

"I thought this town was getting better since you got the seat, but it hasn't. Nothing's changed. You're a disappointment."

"It's not that easy to change. Especially this town."

"Oh, how wrong you are, Mister Mayor. It is very easy to change this town. All you need are the right words, the right push, and the right answers. I'm sure you know about all the history records of this place and how much it can change. Every time a power rise up to take control, there will be a period of peace and a false sense of security."

Iceburg's eyes widened as the meaning began to sink in. "You… it can't be…"

"But you were too idealistic and believed that you can create change behind a desk. Oh, Mister Mayor, the world doesn't work that way. This town can only move on with bloodshed."

Iceburg threw open the drawer, grabbed the revolver and without any hints of hesitation, he yanked down the safety and pulled the trigger. The bang resounded throughout the room followed by a clatter of metal against porcelain tile. Iceburg staggered, holding onto his slashed arm.

The figure remained in the shadows but the dim light shone against the two blood-stained daggers in his hands. "I never like guns. They're loud and clumsy and once you're disarmed, you're free game." He brought up the daggers and this time, Iceburg could see the smirk that exposed pearl white fangs. "Be at ease Mister Mayor. I will give you a hand. I will give this town the right push. And with you as first blood, this town will change."

Both daggers flew through the air. Blood splattered the window.

Three men fell into the trap of the supernatural, unable to fight back. One only had a genuine desire to change this blood-drenched town into something better. One did it to help the cambion because there was nothing else he could do. And one fell into the loop of insanity and addiction, believing that what he did was right and his decision was completely his. Have they not learned anything from this past year? Have they forgotten the blood and tears for being involved with the supernatural? As the town of Abersville went to sleep, the bright full moon grinned down at the fallen victims.


	5. Ghost

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

A/n: Thank you again to all readers and reviewers. Regarding the Ace/Sanji relationship in this story, I first intended them as side characters so I didn't delve into them that much and prioritized Zoro and Luffy. But then I realized that they're important because this sequel revolved a lot around them. So I will try to clarify their relationship in these next few chapters. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 5 – Ghost

* * *

Familiar ringing travelled the air and into his subconscious, waking him up from the brink of sleep. Ace cracked a groggy eye open and stared up at the white ceiling. This intense bright light was hurting his eyes and he squeezed his eyes shut in hopes that the lights would turn off. No such luck. He could see the light through his eyelids. He cursed something incoherent and rolled to his side. When the movement wasn't as smooth as he thought it would be, Ace chanced an eye open and found himself an inch away from Sanji's face.

The blond man was asleep with an arm thrown over Ace's mid-section. His features were sharp yet soft at the same time. Long golden lashes hid the clear blue eyes. His pale lips were slightly apart; the same lips Ace had kissed one too many times.

How did things turn out this way?

To Ace, Sanji was merely a friend, a family. They had met back in school and then, moved in together just to make rent. He and Luffy practically owed their lives to Sanji. With that, Ace decided that whatever Sanji needed to keep his humanity, Ace would give it to him. Even if it was sex. Ace didn't have a lover anyway and didn't intend to get one. He was too busy working his ass off to find a life partner. Sanji's pheromones would get the better of him and heighten his libido. It wasn't something Sanji could control, and Ace could only fall under the power. Ace was fine with that. As long as he understood it beforehand (which he did), and Sanji wasn't using it to intentionally harm anyone, he was fine giving his body to Sanji.

That's right. Their sex was strictly physical with no other emotions involved. At most, Sanji was his best friend and probably the only person he could entrust his back to, along with Luffy. Slowly, Ace reached up to touch Sanji's face but stopped midway. Whatever romantic feelings he had during the heat of the moment wasn't real. Ace breathed out softly and carefully sat up. But that small movement was enough to stir the cambion awake.

"Sorry," Ace said and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, "Go back to sleep."

"Where're you going?" Sanji murmured into the pillow, gazing at Ace through half-lidded eyes.

"Phone," just as Ace said that, somewhere across the room, his phone beeped. His feet stumbled, not used to the rough night. Ace groaned to himself. His manhood was going to explode, as if Sanji had squeezed everything out of his lower region and more. The cambion didn't know how to stop even when Ace was close to passing out. There was no way his body could match up the demon's sex vitality. Sighing to himself, Ace grabbed his pants and attempted to get one leg in while picking up his phone.

Five missed calls from Marco. What the hell? It was only three in the morning and that guy was hunting him down. Ace grimaced and opened up the text message. It took him a few seconds before the words sunk in and he immediately forced his other leg into the pants and searched for his shirt in the pile of strewn around clothes.

Sanji raised his head from the pillow, "Something's wrong?"

"Yeah," Ace breathed, pulling on a blue shirt he didn't realize was Sanji's. "Important news to cover."

"What?" Sanji pushed himself up on his elbows and a sharp pain shot through his spine. With his inner demon satisfied and at rest, his physical body couldn't handle the pain. He cringed and fisted his hands in the sheets.

"You okay?" Ace frowned.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be fine," Sanji breathed out and waved at the other man, "You should go. You need to be there, don't you?" he attempted a smile.

Ace chuckled although his brows were still drawn together, "Yeah. Not something I can afford to miss." He hurried to the door and before he left, he said, "I'll try to be home tonight."

Sanji offered a smile and laid his head on the pillow, "Please be careful."

"Gotcha," Ace grabbed his coat from the hanger by the front door and rushed out of the apartment. The sky was still awfully dark and the street lights didn't do much. Cold air hit him and his fingers shook as he struggled with the buttons of his phone. At the third try, he managed to hit the call button.

Immediately, the other line connected. _"Where ya at?"_

"Main Street," Ace said; his breath came out in white puffs, "Heading north to the council hall. What's the situation?"

"_We're all packed out front. The police wouldn't let us through." _Marco was panting on the other line. Around him, other reporters were scuffling to get a good look at the crime scene. Several cameras flashed and microphones were stuck out for any commentaries. _"Captains Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru are all dispatched here."_

"No shit," Ace rounded a corner and faced the swarm of reporters in front of the council building. Police cars barricaded them from entering. Three ambulances were next to the front door. This was the first time Ace saw so many police officers gathered in one area along with the Special Unit Forces. "Marco, can you hear me? Which side of this chaos are you at?"

"_Ugh, West I think. I can't be sure-oof. But I'm up front against the line."_

"Right, get whatever materials you can. I'll head in from the other side." Ace flipped his phone shut, ran to the other side and jostled his way in from the back. Thank God he was well-built to withstand these situations. After what felt like forever, Ace stumbled to the front only to be stopped by a line of officers behind the yellow KEEP OUT tapes. Across from him, Marco was being crushed by the weight of hundreds of people shoving against him. Ace scanned the area, noting down all the details: number of officers, positions of vehicles, any sightings of blood. It was a clean attack. Was it a gun? How was the mayor found? What was his condition? Ace knew that they wouldn't be getting any of the information right now. He fished for his phone and dialed Marco again.

"You stay here; I'm going back to the office."

"_Eh? Why? What are you doing?"_

Ace made eye contact with Marco and said, "I'm gonna check up on some stuff."

"_So why am I left behind here?! That's not fair." _Marco obviously didn't like being squashed by these people.

"That's your job," Ace began his fight out of the crowd, "And you know that's how I roll." He shut his phone without waiting for a reply and shoved people aside for a clear path. Haruta was probably dying in the office but Ace needed him to work overtime today. That guy was the best in finding leaked information. He dialed another number and after two rings, he spoke, "Thatch, make sure Haruta doesn't leave the office. Tie him up if you need to. It's an order."

Both the police and news department went into a mass chaos with the attack of the mayor. No one had seen the culprit. No traces of fingerprints were found. The gunshot Iceburg had fired alerted the overnight guards and they were the first to reach the scene. Currently, they were in the police headquarters answering as much questions as they could. No, they hadn't seen anyone else in the area. No, most of the other staff members had left. Yes, go ahead and look through the security cameras with the permission of the higher ups. Kizaru was stuck with them and now had to call for the council superiors to gain access to the cameras. On the other hand, Akainu remained at the crime scene, sniffing around every crook and cranny for any hints. Besides the blood taken in for forensic sample, and the revolver with only Iceburg's fingerprints, he couldn't find anything. As if the culprit had appeared and disappeared like thin air. For now, the council hall would be off-limits.

Aokiji, along with several Special Units rushed Iceburg to the hospital once the ambulance arrived in record time. Although multiple slashes and stab wounds decorated his body, some dangerously close to his vital points, Iceburg was still breathing for life. From what Akainu and Kizaru had found, Aokiji could deduce that the assaulter didn't have enough time to finish the mayor off before the two guards barged in. But how did he escape? How did he enter? Akainu hadn't found any signs of broken entries. Now, all they could do was wait for Kizaru to get ahold of the live footage.

That night, the town of Abersville took another sharp turn. And while the mass media exploded with increased tension at the several leaked information regarding Iceburg's critical condition, anxiety settled in. The mayor was attacked. This town wasn't safe. Who would die next?

* * *

Seven in the morning, Luffy's biological alarm clock woke him up and he found himself in a familiar apartment which was not his. The wall structures were similar but not the furniture, or lack thereof. It was deathly quiet, much too quiet for his liking. The silence rang in his ears but did not haze his memories. Luffy remembered very well what he had been doing with the incubus. Having sex like two wild animals not wanting to let go. Luffy consented to it. Luffy asked for it. Even when Zoro wasn't within vicinity, Luffy knew that he desired it. Still, he couldn't help feeling a heavy clutch in his chest. As if he had once again made a mistake.

His clothes were rumpled and sticky with dried sweat or semen. Luffy plucked at his shirt and glanced over at the black screen of the computer desktop and the closed door of the only bedroom. This time, Luffy was sure of what he felt towards the incubus. Fondness, care, and the desire to help. He wasn't head over heels for the demon but at the same time, he couldn't hate Zoro. Unlike the times when they were in school, Luffy had now matured and understood his version of 'like' towards Zoro.

It wasn't love.

Carefully, he slid off the couch. However, the moment he put weight on his feet, his knees buckled and he fell on the ground with a soft thump. Pain throbbed throughout his lower half, especially his back. Blood rushed into his face and although there was no one around, Luffy covered his face in utter embarrassment. It wasn't even his first time. With what he had experienced before, this should be no big deal, but his body was telling him otherwise.

"Damnit…" Luffy groaned and rubbed his cheeks. Zoro had gone too far for his first after a long time. That incubus knew nothing of moderation. Luffy grabbed onto the side of the couch and supported himself up. He staggered towards the kitchenette and poured himself a glass of water from the sink. And then he saw the note on the counter.

_I'll be out. Just lock the door from the inside if you're leaving. –Zoro_

Luffy rinsed the glass and left it to dry on the rack. He glanced around once more and left Zoro's apartment. He should get washed up and head for work. The trip down the hallway to his door was harder than he thought it would be. Whatever belief people have about sex, Luffy didn't think he'd ever get used to the abuse of his rear end. Rubbing his butt, Luffy opened his door and instantly made eye contact with Sanji who was in the kitchen.

"Oh, he-" Sanji cringed hard and backed himself up the counter, "Luffy… you STINK!"

"What?! I-" Luffy sniffed at his shirt. He didn't smell _that _bad. "I, yeah, I'll go shower."

"No," Sanji's face paled and his pupils shrunk as if he was seeing the devil, "I mean, you _stink _horribly."

"I get it!" Luffy said, mortified by Sanji's insistence. He crossed the living room, straight for the bathroom. Inside, he stripped his clothes off. Okay, Sanji had a point. His shirt was stuck to his skin by all the sweat and semen and with Sanji's nature, it was normal for him to be disgusted. Luffy peeled off his pants and dumped all his clothes into the sink, soaking them in soap water for the time being. He'll do proper laundry later. He stepped into the shower and scrubbed his entire body with the bar soap hoping that it would wash away the scent of the incubus. Probably not.

As hot water rained down on him, Luffy noticed several marks on his left chest. His brows furrowed and he traced his fingers over the small indents scattered around. Luffy scrambled out of the shower, throwing the towel around his waist and wiping the fog off the mirror. Five black dots formed a circle on his chest where the heart was and in the center was a lettering he didn't understand. It looked like an upside down hook with flares sprouting from both sides. Luffy stared at it in confusion and made a disapproving face. Must be Zoro's doing. That guy did whatever he wanted whenever they're having sex.

"That guy…" Luffy groaned and proceeded to dry himself off. He would need to demand an explanation and probably get it off. Luffy exited the bathroom and strode to his bedroom for a change of clothes. No way was he going to be naked with Sanji around. Before, when he hadn't known what Sanji really was, he would be fine with it. But now, his conscience wouldn't let him do such a rash thing. Then again, he had to wonder why Sanji's pheromones weren't affecting him. Especially last night when Ace was obviously captured by the powers. These things, he wouldn't be able to find an answer just by thinking about them. He had to ask someone who knew about it. And there were only a few choices.

After putting on an orange tank top and blue jeans, Luffy headed for the kitchen only to back away when Sanji glared at him.

"Don't even dare cross the line," Sanji waved his spatula at an invisible line he had drawn between them. "You still stink, Luffy."

"Hey! I showered!" Luffy complained. "Your nose must be broken!"

"It's terrible," Sanji made a disgusted face, "You stink like that jerk. It honestly grossed me out." He hugged his arms and flinched when goose bumps broke out.

It took a few seconds for Luffy to understand what Sanji meant, "Zoro? I don't smell like Zoro."

Sanji visibly blenched at the name, "Yes, you do. It's so strong it's making me wanna puke."

"You're being unreasonable…" Luffy said and then things clicked inside his head. "Is it 'cause… uh…"

"Because?" Sanji prompted. His eyes widened in realization and then waved his hands at Luffy, "No, don't tell me. I don't want to know the details."

"I know," Luffy looked away, trying to hide his reddened face, "But I asked for it of my own free will."

Sanji watched Luffy for a while and leaned his weight against the sink, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Luffy wasn't about to explain that the only part he hurt was his rear end. Sanji would kick him for saying it. "He's been patient with me so far and I really, honestly, want to get back together. I'm being careful. I know what I want. I know my boundaries. We're working things out." Luffy turned to look at Sanji.

The blonde said nothing for a while, studying Luffy's body gestures and the change in emotions. Luffy was being honest; he couldn't lie. And there was no trace of fear or hesitation. Sanji sighed in defeat and rubbed his forehead, "I get it. I trust you to make your better decision. Or I'm just too full of my own problems to go helicopter-mom on you." Sanji chuckled to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," Luffy grinned, genuinely glad that Sanji wasn't as overprotective as Ace. If Ace found out first, he would blow up and then proceed to murder Zoro with a butcher's knife. "Speaking of which," Luffy said, "You look much better today."

"Hm?" Sanji looked over his forearm and then rubbed his chiseled jawline. He did look healthy and young again. No more ghastly appearance. "I guess so. I figured it must be… uh last night." His face heated up and he glanced down, "Uh, must have, you know, rejuvenate or something."

"Makes sense," Luffy nodded and smiled despite his brows drawing in, "Sanji, don't be hesitant to talk to me about… you. I'm fine hearing about it."

"I know, I just…" Sanji sighed into his hand, "I'm the one. I'm not used to this. You know I've never been in a relationship with anyone."

Funny hearing that confession from someone who was known as the 'Prince'. Women gazed at him with loving eyes and he would answer their affection. Sanji had serenaded way too many girls to the point where he was disliked because of it. But the truth that everyone else didn't know was Sanji had never slept with anyone. He knew about his cambion blood so he kept a good distance away from sex. Not anymore. Sex was the only way for him to survive now.

Luffy nodded and then asked, "So are you and Ace… in a relationship?"

Sanji stared at Luffy blankly and then a hollow chuckle sounded in his throat, "No way," he brushed it off, "There's nothing between us. It's just a physical need, that's all." His chuckle turned into a nervous laughter. "Yeah, that's all."

For a split second, Luffy saw himself in Sanji. He had been in that position once. Denying the feelings of affection of love, afraid that it would change their initial relationship. A painful place to be in and knowing that the only person who could push you out of it was yourself. However, since Luffy knew it, maybe he could help Sanji out, even just a little?

Hah, unlikely.

"Okay," Luffy smiled and grabbed his bag from the table. He didn't want to force Sanji into doing something he was uncomfortable with, even if it was probably the right thing to do. Sanji needed to sort out his feelings as soon as possible. He couldn't drag on with this physical relationship forever. He would hurt. And Ace would hurt. "I should head to work now."

Sanji blinked, regaining his thoughts. "Wait a minute," he handed Luffy a brown paper bag, "Lunch."

"Thanks!" Luffy beamed even though Sanji unconsciously cringed when he stepped nearer to take the bag. To Sanji, Luffy must really smell like Zoro. Can't be helped that these demons didn't go along well.

Luffy bounced out of his apartment and at once, realized something was different amidst the town. The streets were unusually empty for this hour. Cold wind blew several stray brochures. In the distance were police sirens. He clutched his bag tighter and frowned to himself. Several years ago, in these kinds of situation, he would feel an unsettling gaze on his back. Not this time. This time there was… nothing. Luffy hurried his footsteps towards Galley-La. No use worrying about things he couldn't help.

Soon enough, he reached the company and was surprised when several reporters were hanging around the entrance, trying to gain access or questioning the staff members who were blocking the way.

"What's going on?" Luffy waved at Paulie who was pushing a cameraman back.

The reporter partner of the cameraman turned her attention to Luffy and shoved the microphone at his face, "Are you a staff member of Galley-La? We'd like to hear some of your thoughts!"

"W-what?" suddenly, Luffy was surrounded by all the mass media. "Paulie! Help me!"

"Get off him!" Paulie tried to reach for Luffy but the sheer number of reporters blocked his way.

"Were you an apprentice when Mister Iceburg was still the active owner of Galley-La?"

"How long have you worked with him?"

"What do you feel about the recent attack?"

"Would you have any idea who attacked Mister Iceburg?"

"Do you think it's because he is now the mayor?"

Luffy's world began to swirl and he was close to passing out before a gruff hand grabbed him by the arm and wrenched him out of the crowd. Paulie hauled Luffy into Galley-La, "Shut the gates!"

Several staff members pushed the iron gates close, keeping the reporters and cameramen outside. But with this, clients couldn't enter either. What a terrible day. Everyone gathered with anxious looks.

"What's going on?" Luffy whimpered, having caught his breath. "What happened to Iceburg?"

"Last night," Paulie lit his cigar, "he was attacked in the council hall."

Luffy gasped, "Is he okay? Is he alive?!"

"I don't know!" Paulie glared at Luffy, "We haven't heard anything. We're not even allowed to check on him in the hospital!"

Luffy was about to say something about barging into the hospital but clamped his mouth shut. Everyone was tense. Everyone wanted to barge into the hospital. But they knew they couldn't. Even though Iceburg became mayor, all the staff of Galley-La still respected and remembered him as the owner. They were a huge family, supporting one another. That's why it was infuriating that now they couldn't do anything for Iceburg.

A commotion sounded at the front gate and everyone's attention turned towards it. Franky's bike roared through the streets, and slowed down nearing the gates. All the mass media immediately swamped him with cameras and questions. Franky, however, was in no mood to deal with them.

"Get the fuck outta my way or I'll run you lot over!"

The gates were pulled open, allowing Franky to drive in and then closed off the frightened people. Franky screeched to a stop and got off his bike. He approached the group and spoke in his deep voice, "Iceburg is fine. He's alive."

A huge sigh of relief escaped everyone's chest. Luffy's knees fell weak and he dropped to the ground. Several others followed him. Franky had somehow gotten that information and Luffy trusted him to be correct. After all, Franky and Iceburg were business partners, and childhood friends. He must have personal access to Iceburg's condition. The staff members were worried about Iceburg. Luffy knew Franky was feeling the most terrible.

"The police are still looking into this matter. Multiple slashes and stab wounds. But he's alive. He hasn't regained consciousness yet though. If you guys have any other information, let me know. Or the police."

Luffy nodded and watched the large man stalked off to the main building. No one followed him or asked any other questions. The days were getting darker, with daylight lessening as they entered further into winter. Things were getting bleaker. What would happen to them?

Throughout the ordeal, while everyone was lost in their own thoughts, Kaku kept his hard stare at Luffy.

* * *

Weeks passed. The mayor remained hospitalized with no news reaching the public except for he was recovering. Galley-La was still filled with tension and concern. Same goes for the townspeople. With the mayor vulnerable, who could say anything about the safety of the common folks? It didn't make things any better with the sudden increase of crimes.

Ace dropped the newspaper on his desk and let out a huge sigh for the umpteenth time today. He was exhausted and all day, he had been thinking of his beautiful and comfortable bed at home. The bed he had hardly been sleeping in anymore. Along with his usual office night camps, whenever he returned home, he would somehow end up with Sanji. Naked. At first it was a mutual agreement that Sanji should come to him whenever he needed relief. Once every few days, he would satisfy the cambion's lust. And then it was every day when he got home. At this rate, Ace would be all dry.

"Yo, we got more news," Marco gently placed a folder on Ace's desk.

If looks could burn, Marco would be a pile of ash by now. Ace picked up the folder and flunked it across the room, hitting Thatch on the head. "That's yours, Thatcher!"

"It isn't!" Thatch rubbed his head, skimming through the articles in the folder. "This is for you!"

"Now it's yours," Ace said, "You're welcome."

Thatch's complain was ignored and Haruta was the only one who consoled him. Sometimes, Ace could be a jerk sitting behind his desk, but they knew he had a lot going on. At work, and at home. No one knew the details, but it was common knowledge that he lost his parents from a young age and had gone through hard times.

"No need to be rough," Marco said.

"Didn't even use half my strength," Ace waved it off and picked through his corner of paper cups for any leftover coffee. All empty. He swiped half of his desk, pushing the paper cups into the waste basket next to it. "So, what're you idling here for?"

Marco quirked an eyebrow and sat on the clear half of the desk. "I was gonna tell you the reports I got today but well, I should move to Thatch, eh?"

"Fine, fine," Ace snapped, picking up his other articles, "What's it 'bout?"

"The Hunter Strikes Again," Marco spread the words in the air, "How's that for a headline?"

"Too cheesy. Too much cheddar and Swiss all together," Ace commented, not looking at the journalist, "Give me something more… pepper jack."

"Pepper jack, eh?" Marco rubbed his goatee in thought, "How about," he gestured with his arms again, "Hunting Season for Crimes."

"You're terrible at this. Leave the headlines to someone else."

"Fine by me," Marco nodded, "Well, counting till today, we've lost Poison Mushroom, Meat Machete, Killer Driller, and the most recent, Glass Heart. Found in the same state as all of them else." He indicated his forehead, "Stabbed through the brain, no chance of survival. Also multiple deep cuts, lots of stabs in the back."

Ace stopped writing the side notes and gripped his pen harder.

Marco watched his boss, and friend. "You're having the same thought, aren't you?"

Ace glanced at Marco, "Too much of a coincidence. I don't believe in that bullshit. Something's up. It's like, it's right in front of us, but we can't see it. Even though this _Hunter _has been stopping all the other criminals, doesn't make him a good guy. He needs to be stopped too. What in the world are the police doing?"

"Look," Marco tapped the desk to regain Ace's attention, "You're _not _the cop. You're _not _the jury. You're just an editor of a newspaper. It's not your job to decide what happens. It's not ours either. All we do is gather information and present them to the public. Stop worrying about these things."

"How can you say that?" Ace glared, "Don't you have any feelings about this?"

"Ace," Marco grabbed Ace by the collar but did not pull him, "When we first met, you were the one who told me not to mix personal emotions with this job. I remember clearly the words you told me. 'We're not justice, but we shed light on darkness.' If it weren't for you, I would have quit my job long ago and joined the police force because I too, want this madness to stop." He let go off the shirt, "Don't make me regret my decision."

Ace stared at Marco. Honestly, he didn't even remember saying those fancy words. That just meant it impacted Marco more than it did to himself. "Sorry, man," Ace attempted to smile it off.

"No biggie," Marco gave a lop-sided smile, "Also, you should probably get some sleep. You like shit down the sewers."

"Huh?" Ace rubbed the side of his face, "I can't afford to sleep. Look at my desk. And you were gonna give me that article to work on."

"Toss them to Haruta then, and go take a nap."

Somewhere buried in piles of paper, Haruta felt a cold chill. He glanced questioningly at Thatch who was dying.

"I mean it," Marco lightly knocked Ace on the head, "Do you even eat? You're skins and bones."

"Wha'cha talking 'bout? I'm muscular," Ace flexed his arms, showing off the results of carrying stacks of papers every day for the past ten years of his life.

"Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?" Marco raised an eyebrow, "When's the last time you check yourself out?"

"You're sprouting nonsense again. I don't need to check myself out. I'm always handsome."

Marco shook his head in dismay and pulled out his phone. Using it as a substitute mirror, he handed it over to Ace. "Do you see those eye bags?"

"Ah?" Ace tugged the corner of his eyes, "Well, you have them too."

"I've had them for the longest time I've known. You don't. You never had them until recently. And look at your face. You're like a freaking zombie. I don't care how muscular you are, you need to take better care of yourself."

Ace groaned, tilting the phone around to get a clearer view of his reflection. Marco was right. He did look bad. Exhaustion was written all over his face and his body was indeed, heavy and strained. He should really sleep. But whenever he got home, the cambion was waiting for him. At the thought, he involuntarily shuddered. Maybe he should camp in the office tonight. He wouldn't be sleeping well in a working environment but it was better than nothing.

"I get it," Ace relented and handed the phone to Marco, "I'll do something about it."

"Oh, you better do," Marco said, "Don't want our boss to be the first to drop dead."

Ace joined the laughter, making offensive jokes about dead people.

"Ace!" Jozu's loud voice boomed from the entrance, "You here? You got a guest!"

"Guest?" Ace stood up, "Whozzit?" He stuck his tongue out at Marco, mouthing 'I'm heading out, see ya banana'. Marco chuckled and shooed him away. Away from his desk. These few precious minutes would refresh him up.

"Don't know him. Not our part-timers," Jozu said, "He didn't say what he wanted from you. Do you want me to come with?"

"Heh…" Ace mused for a while, "Nah, I'll be fine. I won't go too far." He waved Jozu's concern off and headed for the elevator. He didn't blame Jozu or in fact, anyone for that matter, for worrying about each other's safety. They had all seen the chart of rising crime rate. It was utterly bizarre. Ace walked into the elevator and punched the lobby button. He hoped that this guest would be a special person from the police department with some good information. Maybe one of the captains.

Once outside, Ace glanced around and spotted another person sitting on a bench. A thick scarf wounded around his neck and dirty blond hair poked out from under the black top hat. When the person saw Ace approaching, he stood up and grinned widely.

"It's been a long while, Ace!"

Ace stopped walking. His eyes widened in disbelief. Was he dreaming? He couldn't feel his numbed hands. His throat was stuck. A sickening sensation twisted his guts. Memories of laughter and flames flooded into him and his face paled. The ghost finally caught him. There was nowhere to hide. Up above, pure white snow began to fall, fluttering around the two men.

"I…" Ace began, "I thought you died… Sabo."


	6. Lies

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

A/n: I can't thank y'all enough for reading and reviewing. It really motivates me to continue writing. I will also try my best to update weekly on a consistent basis. As of now, I think I'll manage that but I know in a couple months' time, I will be quite busy.

Chapter 6 – Lies

* * *

"Ace!" Sabo threw his arms wide for a hug but before he could grapple the other man, Ace side stepped and let him lose his footing. Sabo tumbled and caught himself before his face smack the ground. "What did you do that for?"

"You…" Ace fixed his gaze on the man. A darkened expression settled into his eyes and he tried to make words in his dry throat. The memories wouldn't stop flashing in his mind. The grey walls. The screams. The erupting flames. The knife in his hand. "Are you really… Sabo?" The name rolled like a thorn on his tongue. A thorn filled with venom.

"Yeah!" Sabo answered enthusiastically. "I guess it's a little hard to believe, eh? It's been about ten years since. But I'm the real deal, the one and only." He jabbed his thumb onto his chest, grinning wide.

Ace couldn't tear his eyes away from the man even though his mind was telling him to either run, or fight. His body couldn't move, frozen in fear. Bells rang in his ears. Were they the wind? Or were they the church bells signaling the end of the day? Feet trampled into the stone hallways. _Hurry, before Dadan catches you! _Ace bit down on his bottom lip, his brows scrunching up into a glare and he forced the words out, "You're dead. Back then. I… I was there."

"Ace…" the bright smile fell and this time, concern washed over Sabo. He studied Ace for a while, not making any unnecessary movements. The snow continued to flutter about them. "True. I thought I was a goner too. But I survived. I made it out alive. When I couldn't find you and Luffy, I thought you were dead, but I didn't want to believe so." Sabo kept his gaze locked on Ace, "I've been traveling around, never giving up on the hopes that you two are alive. And when I got to this town and saw your name on the newspaper, I knew it couldn't be someone else. Ace, stop looking as if you're seeing a ghost." Sabo placed a hand on his chest, "I am real."

A hollow chuckle choked his throat. Ace kept his darkened eyes on the man before him. An ugly monster was eating his heart, whispering hateful words from inside. A monster Ace thought had died long ago. "You can't be real. The fire destroyed the entire building, especially the East Wing. There's no way you could have survived."

"But I'm here," Sabo spread his arms by his sides, "Am I not proof enough? Is it that hard to believe that I survived? Ace, what happened to you? I thought our reunion would be… happier."

"Happier?!" the monster swallowed his heart and Ace grabbed Sabo by the collar, pulling him up close, "You think I'd be happy to see a ghost?! Don't fuck with me! You were dead! Luffy and me believed that for ten whole years! We even lost Dadan! So how 're ya still 'ere?! You shoulda, shoulda be…" Ace gritted his teeth and reeled back his fist. That familiar dirty blond hair, that toothy grin of a mockery, those pure black eyes reflecting confusion. Ace punched Sabo on the side of his face, sending the man flying several feet back. "You shoulda died back then!"

Sabo lay flat on the ground, not moving an inch. Pain stung the side of his face and he struggled to open his eyes, staring straight up at the grey sky. The clouds shed their snow on them, as if asking for forgiveness. The world had made a mistake. Breathing out, Sabo carefully shifted, putting weight on his elbows and proceeded to sit. He glanced up at Ace who was panting. Perhaps, the dark expression over Ace's eyes was meant to be boiling anger and hatred for whatever reason. But to Sabo, he only saw disbelief and fear. What was Ace afraid of? Who was he afraid of?

"Ace, listen to me," Sabo began in a monotone, "_Look _at me." He brushed back his bangs and exposed the burnt mark over his left eye, "Whatever you thought was wrong. I survived the fire. I am alive. What do you need me to do to make you believe in me? I remember our childhood. I remember Luffy. I can tell you all our misfit adventures, all the stories we've shared, all the promises we made. But that's all I can do. I can't force you to believe in my words."

"Yeah? 'course not," Ace spat, "Ya coulda been a freakin' demon who somehow gotten allda memories and tryinta get shit outta me." His proper etiquette was slipping but by this point, he did not care. Nobody was around to witness it. If someone happened to chance upon them, Ace would deal with them later, making sure they would shut up. He had the means to do it. He knew he would do it.

"Are you making fun of me?" Sabo said, "I'm not a demon or a ghost. They don't exist."

Ace laughed at that, running his fingers through his black hair, "Funny hearin' that from ya, you." He corrected himself. His mind was clearing slightly despite the constant burning sensation inside, "You, who went on and on about the _Devil._"

"That's in the past," Sabo sighed, "I was only a kid back then. You know it can't be true."

"Oh yeah? What made you change your mind? Or you're not the Sabo I used to know."

"Well, it's been ten years and I popped up out of the blue. Of course you'd be shocked," Sabo attempted a chuckle but his cheek throbbed. He rubbed the side of his face and offered a grin, "I don't blame you."

Sabo was always the more understanding one of them. He had had a better life before and he knew more. He read books, wrote plans, and even drew maps. He knew about the world like Ace and Luffy didn't. In a sense, he was the mature of the lot. Ace and Luffy were the wild kids, rough around the edges and had no sense of morality. Sabo had to teach them. They broke into fights when they first met and were sure they would never get along. And as history proved them wrong, they grew closer.

But in the short time they spent together, although they had created a strong bond of brotherhood, there was a monster lurking inside Ace. The monster taught Ace to hide his intentions behind a smile. The monster taught Ace that the only way to survive in this world was to eat or be eaten. The monster existed throughout his childhood and the monster was him.

The monster was jealousy.

* * *

"Oi Luffy! Someone's here to see you!" Paulie yelled.

"Oh?!" Luffy leaned over the rails of the crow nest, "Who?"

"Blond guy, said his name's Sanji," Paulie pointed towards the gate.

Luffy squinted his eyes but he didn't need to do much. The golden hair stood out in the grey atmosphere and he waved from atop the crow nest. "Sanji! Give me a few more minutes, kay?" A huge goofy grin spread across his face and he couldn't tone down his excitement.

"Sure, take your time." Sanji returned the gesture. He crushed his cigarette on the sole of his shoe and packed it away in his regular plastic bag. All the years, he had contributed to the smoke stench in the air so there was no need for him to dirty the grounds with the used cigarette. Sanji hummed a soft tune to himself, watching the tough men hammering and wielding different ship parts in the open area of Galley-La. This was the first time he came to Luffy's workplace and he had to be honest that he was impressed by the sheer strength everyone had. Muscles flexed, sweat dripped, rough shouting here and there. This was really an ocean of working men.

However, despite the dedication and concentration towards their work, several men couldn't help but glance at the blonde standing by the gates. Some of them even stared openly at him for a few seconds. Sanji did not miss any of those and chose not to make a big deal out of it. After all, they were the same stares the staff of Baratie had given him these last couple of weeks. It was his natural pheromones, his natural attractiveness that he couldn't get rid of. Sanji had to live with this curse he was born with. He sighed to himself and leaned against the gates. Even though he told Luffy to take his time, Sanji hoped that the younger boy would be done soon.

From the corner of his eyes, Sanji noticed a lady approaching him. Odd. Why was a woman in this crowd of man? A very beautiful woman to top that. Her long blond hair reached down to her midsection and her slim-rimmed glasses accentuated her violet eyes. Judging from her office suit, Sanji assumed she was a secretary, or an assistant.

"Good day," unable to turn down such a pretty lady, Sanji smiled.

"You should be careful," the woman said brusquely.

"I'm sorry?" Sanji blinked.

"Your pheromones are flooding out. Learn to control it a little more, will you? It's a pain, and frankly, disgusting."

Sanji could only stare at her. Cold sweat broke out and his sense of danger heightened. A thousand questions ran through his mind. Who is she? Why does she know? How does she know? But the question that he voiced out was: "What are you?"

The lady nudged her glasses up, "That doesn't matter. I'm giving you some helpful advice that I strongly suggest you take them. Keep a low profile or you'll be hunted down. I'm being kind to you, but there are some merciless beings around. You feel like a half-blood, but the level of pheromones you're emitting far exceeds the limit. You could possibly be mistaken for a full-blood."

"What… what are you trying to get to?" Sanji's brows began to scrunch up. The things she said made sense, but Sanji couldn't believe a stranger. Especially someone who knew a lot without revealing their identity. "Who's to say if you're the one after me?"

Her lips turned down and her eyes reflected the irritation of such an accusation. "I have no time to deal with a small-fry."

A spark of anger made Sanji grit his teeth. Small fry? Looking down on him again because he's a half-blood? The cambion inside him growled threateningly. This woman was underestimating him.

"I have no personal interest in you and I won't be bothered to help you out. However," she flicked her hair back, "It would be a hassle if you get in our way."

The demon inside him growled, urging him to strike out and start a brawl. But the humane side of him reminded that no matter what this person in front of him was, she was still a woman. And Sanji would never hit a woman. Instead, he kept his fists by his sides and glared at her, "Don't worry. I don't have the time to meddle with someone else's business. You may look gorgeous, but every rose has its thorn."

"Splendid," she smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "One last piece of advice. Take it easy on your feeding. If you're a half-blood, you probably can only target one person. Whoever it is, you've been feeding a lot from them, judging by the aura around you. If you don't slow down, that person will die, and you'll have to find another target."

This time, silence rang inside him. When the woman turned to leave, Sanji couldn't bring himself to stop her even if he had a lot more questions to ask. But in his subconscious, he knew the answers. She was right. He had been having sex, or as she referred it to as feeding, with Ace and it only took a blink to realize the difference. Sanji looked healthy and radiated with energy. Everything about him screamed beauty and life. Smooth skin, clear blue eyes, shimmering golden hair. On the other hand, Ace was turning into what Sanji was a few weeks ago: walking zombie hanging onto the last thread of his life. His skin had visibly paled. Shadows circled his eyes. Even his muscles didn't look as tough as they used to be. Sanji was eating Ace slowly and there was no denying it.

He bit onto his bottom lip and dropped his gaze to the ground. He had to stop. He had to control his demon. Or Ace would face the consequences. Groaning to himself, Sanji brushed back his hair; this time not noticing the various stare Galley-La staffs gave him.

"Sorry to make you wait!" Luffy trotted towards him; a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Sanji immediately forced a smile and made an affirmative sound. They left Galley-La with Luffy waving at his co-workers who were still staring after Sanji. Well, damn, he was gorgeous alright? As the two of them walked off, it began to snow.

"Woah! Snow's finally here!" Luffy tried to catch several flakes but missed all of them.

"You're right," Sanji watched the white glow around them. "It's another year." Another year since he embraced his inner demon. And the demon was slowly taking control of him. How long would he last before he completely loses it?

"Do you think it'll thicken enough to build a snowman?"

"Probably in a few days," Sanji chuckled, lighting his cigarette, making sure the wind was blowing in the opposite direction from Luffy. Although Luffy was used to his smoking, Sanji still didn't want to deliberately cover the younger boy with his nicotine smoke.

Luffy chuckled, having stopped trying to catch the snow. Then, he grinned and turned to Sanji, "It's great to walk home with someone!"

"Yeah? You'll be seeing me a lot from now on. Don't get bored too quickly, okay?" Sanji said.

"'Course not!" Luffy wrapped his arms around Sanji's shoulders, "This is awesome! You get to pick me up from work and walk home together. I've always wanted to do that. Shame that Ace can't join us."

Sanji stiffened a little at the name but pulled himself together. Not in front of Luffy. He had dragged Ace down far enough; no need to take Luffy along. "Well, his building is in the other direction. It'll be too inconvenient; he won't agree to it."

"Boo," Luffy whined, "One day we should all three walk home." That's what families do. Walk home together. Just the three of them. Thinking back, it had always been the three of them. Before, it was Shanks. Now it was Sanji. But no matter what, they were still a family even if they were not connected by blood.

Sanji thought the same and he liked the idea. Thinking about it, he missed his family. How was Zeff doing anyway? Although Sanji didn't technically have his blood family, Zeff and his staff were as good as one. They treated Sanji like one of them. Close enough. "One day, for sure."

"Promise?" Luffy beamed.

Sanji glanced over at the infectious smile. He grinned and ruffled Luffy's black hair, "Promise."

Luffy chuckled and they continued with idle talks, although Luffy did most of the talking. He told stories of his co-workers. Kaku had been cold towards him but he didn't mind it that much anymore. True he'd rather be buddies with that guy, but Luffy came to the conclusion that Kaku must be going through some personal issue. Just like Luffy did when the disastrous incident happened. As for Lucci, he hadn't been around much. At least Luffy hadn't seen him much. The few times he saw Lucci, they were on opposite ends of the area and Luffy wasn't bothered to chase after the guy who would drop all sarcasm on him. Franky was still on edge since the attacker of Iceburg was not found yet. No one dared to cross his line, fearing they would be the victims of his fury. This was the main reason why Sanji decided that he should pick Luffy up from work from now on. Criminals continued to lurk around, jumping at every opportunity. It wasn't safe to walk alone outside no matter what time of the day it was. Even Luffy agreed to it for the same reason. He didn't want Sanji walking alone either.

"Speaking of which," Luffy rambled on, "That Lady Kaya still wouldn't give up. She's been here for almost a month now. Isn't she afraid of Franky with how he is now?"

"Oh, the lady who wanted to join businesses?" Sanji remembered Luffy talking about her, "She must be one brave woman. "

"Yeah, though of course, she doesn't know Franky and Iceburg's connection."

"And pretty ambitious for wanting to join with this town. I'm sure Syrup Town is much more safer than here. Wonder why she wants to partner up."

"Exactly."

Although they knew well how dangerous this town was, none of them thought about leaving. This town was where they were born, where they grew up, and where they would eventually die in. Luffy had never thought of venturing beyond the seas. Perhaps he hadn't thought far enough. Perhaps there were things holding him back.

By now, they reached home and Sanji proceeded to make dinner. Luffy took a shower and once he was done, they ate without Ace. There was no point in waiting for him. The food would get cold. Night time rolled in. Luffy and Sanji were watching a TV show when Ace returned home. It was close to eleven at night.

"Welcome back," Luffy said.

"Thanks," Ace peeled off his shoes and without a word, headed for the shower.

Luffy stared after his brother and then made eye contact with Sanji who reflected the same concern. Ace wasn't in his usual tired-from-work mood. Something else was bothering him but Luffy didn't know what it is. Although they were brothers and grew up relying on each other, there were things that Luffy didn't know about Ace. Sometimes he had the feeling that Ace was hiding something, but then again, Ace did that a lot for Luffy's sake. White lies were thrown everywhere to the point where the line between reality and lies blurred.

"Don't worry about him, Luffy," Sanji turned off the TV when the credits rolled in. "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"I hope you're right," Luffy ruffled his hair in thought. After a minute of silence, he jumped to his feet. "Ah!" he voiced out his distress, "Ace is such a thick-head! He wouldn't tell us if he needs help. He's always been like this. Always stuck with that pride and not relying on anyone else."

Sanji gave out a short chuckle and got up from the couch, "You're right. Well, all we can do now is respect his wish."

Luffy nodded and they parted to their respective bedrooms. On his way, Luffy glanced over at the closed door of the shower and hesitated. Ace had never asked him for help. Frowning to himself, Luffy entered his bedroom.

While the night slowly sunk in, Ace got dressed and was greeted by the empty living room. The same feeling reflected inside him. Hollow, blank, nothing. No thoughts ran through his mind. No emotions spoke to him. He sat at the kitchen table and stared at the cling wrapped dinner Sanji had placed on the counter with a note reminding him to eat. Seeing it made his stomach churn. He wasn't hungry.

Ace covered his face with his hands, hoping by doing so, the world disappear. He would disappear. Everything would disappear. Ten years, he had shut down those childhood memories, believing that they were done and over. But somehow, the ghost found him, mocked him, and reminded him what he truly was under the layers of masks. Sanji didn't know. Luffy didn't know. No one knew anything. Ace kept the truth to himself.

Bottom drawer, second to the right. That's where the kitchen knife was. It's probably sheathed in a protective cover but it was still a knife. A regular eight-inch cutter. One of Sanji's favorite. Ace had seen him cut up food from vegetables to meat. And as a chef, Sanji had kept it in pristine sharp condition. It's a little different. It's a little too clean and valuable compared to what Ace wielded before. But it was still a knife nonetheless.

A heavy shudder coursed through his body and Ace gripped his knuckles. Shit. What was he thinking? He let out a long breath, now feeling the conflicting emotions rising inside. Anger, fear, hatred, relief. His eyes darted to the stove. Their apartment came furnished with a gas stove so they had never thought of switching to a more convenient electric stove. The flame was blue. But the flame would still burn.

Ace rushed to his feet, scrapping the chair back. Wide eyes bored into the table. His shoulders straightened out and mechanically, his feet moved towards the bedroom. He needed to get those thoughts out of his head. When he reached the door, he knocked, waiting for a response. His mind went blank again, and that was great for him. Think about nothing. Leave it all behind. Forget the past.

The door opened and Sanji gave him a worried look.

Ace gazed at the blonde with emotionless eyes and slowly, he reached out to touch Sanji by the arm, "Let me hold you."

"I…" Sanji glanced down at the hand and then back at those dark eyes, "I think we shouldn't do it tonight. You should get some sleep, in your own bedroom."

"Doesn't matter," Ace whispered, "I want you."

Sanji shook his head, "You're exhausted. I'm sorry, it's my fault, but we'll have to… slow down."

"Shut up," Ace gripped the hand and barged into the bedroom. "I want you, and that's it." Ignoring Sanji's attempt of protest, he shoved the blonde onto the bed. "You don't get to choose," Ace said and pulled off his shirt, revealing his paled body.

Sanji hitched a breath when his eyes lay upon the skull tattoo on Ace's back. But what made it hard to breathe were the numerous red streaks scattered all over the strong back. His desperate claws had left permanent marks on the man. At this rate, Ace would be in danger. Just like what the lady at Galley-La said.

"Ace, I beg you, please don't do this," Sanji tried again although he was slowly backing up against the wall.

"If you're going to beg," Ace began removing his pants, "Try begging for something else."

Fear rushed into Sanji. Who was this man? What happened to the Ace he knew? What was going on? Sanji was the cambion here, with the power to control the human. So why was he the one being ordered around? And why was his body responding? Heat erupted inside him and he began to shiver. The sweet thick scent of arousal covered the air and Sanji struggled to keep a clear mind. His demonic side kicked in, eager for the sex to come.

Ace grabbed Sanji by the collar, pulling them close that they could feel each other's breath. His black eyes seemed darker. A heavy tone slipped under his voice. And without any trace of the loving elder brother Ace had been to Luffy and Sanji, he commanded, "Strip."

Something was wrong. Something terrible would happen. Something should be done before it was too late. Sanji knew all of those, intended to go with them. But his hands reached up and he began unbuttoning his shirt.

In the other bedroom of the apartment, Luffy heard the knock through his door. He couldn't catch the words but he heard the short conversation between his brother and Sanji. Luffy was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. When the door closed, he shut his eyes. There they go again. Sighing to himself, he pushed himself up and got to his feet. Luffy walked out, chancing a glance at Sanji's bedroom before immediately leaving the apartment. Since the day Ace decided to help Sanji satisfy his lust, Luffy never felt comfortable sleeping under the same roof. Although he wasn't affected by Sanji's pheromones (God, he still didn't understand how that worked out), the thought of those two men having sex in the next room was enough to arouse him. There was no way he could fall asleep.

Reaching the neighbor's door, Luffy knocked, "Zoro, can I sleep over tonight?"

After a few seconds, Zoro answered. "Again?" he let Luffy in and shut the door, "You've been here every night."

"I know, can't be helped," Luffy took refuge on the couch. "I don't want to be there when they're… you know." Luffy never talked about Ace and Sanji with Zoro despite how much he wanted to. Zoro probably knew something that could help their situation but Sanji, and Ace, would never agree to get help from the incubus. A man's pride was hard to step over.

Zoro sat next to Luffy, "You do remember that I'm an incubus, don't you?"

"Yes, yes," Luffy leaned on Zoro, resting his head on the demon's shoulder, "You can do me however you want as long as I don't die."

Zoro scoffed, "You won't die."

Maybe it could be seen as a terrible deal. In exchange for peace of mind, Luffy allowed Zoro to do whatever he wished with his body, as long as Zoro didn't force him to go all night through the morning. And so far, the demon had been compliant, getting his hunger satisfied at least once every night Luffy came by, not going beyond excessive and out of control like the cambion. Zoro liked to boast that he had way more control than that half-breed.

"Is that metaphorical?" Luffy said, idly tugging at the front of his shirt.

"Maybe," Zoro ruffled the black hair and slowly pushed Luffy down on his back.

Luffy scooted back to get into a comfortable position and gazed at the demon who was kissing his neck. For a brief moment, Luffy was silent. And then he said: "Can we not do it tonight?"

Half-way kissing the jaw, Zoro glanced at the human, "Why?"

"Not in the mood," Luffy said.

The incubus stared at the human, debating on agreeing or defying. Finally, he sighed and said, "At least a kiss."

Luffy wrapped his arms around the incubus and tugged him down for a full kiss on the lips, tasting the metallic taste of Zoro. Large hands caressed his chest and down the sides of his torso. Zoro liked touching him from the time they decided to get back together into a physical relationship. Was it to ensure that Luffy existed? Was it to confirm that he had gotten Luffy back? Or was it an attachment to the seal he placed on Luffy?

They parted and Luffy stole another kiss before closing his eyes. Zoro shifted so that he was settled in next to Luffy. His arms somehow wrapped around the smaller boy, keeping him close. For a long moment, they lay in silence and Luffy even would have come to believe that Zoro had fallen asleep if not for the occasional brushing of his fingers. He glanced over at the incubus and said, "Hey Zoro."

"Mm?"

"About the seal…"

Zoro cracked his eye open, "What about it?"

"Do I have to have it?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No, I ju-"

"Then it's fine," Zoro ruffled Luffy's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Luffy sighed at the demon's selfishness, "I just don't like having a mark. I don't like being labelled as something."

"It's for your own good," Zoro closed his eye, "It's for your protection."

"But I can protect myself," Luffy insisted, "And I have you."

Zoro fell silent again and this time, he looked at the human, "There will be a day when I won't be able to rush to you. And I don't want to risk losing you."

"You said so yourself, that this mark will prevent me from dying," Luffy pouted as he thumped his left chest, "But it looks like any other marks. I'd even believe it's a tattoo."

"It's the mark of our contract," Zoro said, "It's the seal that binds us together."

"I thought contracts don't exist."

"I don't know what you humans make it out to be, but to us, it's a trade. You give me satisfaction, and I'll give you protection. Or if you'd prefer a rephrase, you give me _love _and I'll give you the power to not die."

"What?" Luffy blinked, "Did you make me immortal?"

"Idiot," Zoro pinched Luffy's cheek, "I can't grant such things. I merely cast on you a spell that will prevent you from getting killed."

"How does that work?" Luffy frowned, rubbing his abused cheek.

"I can't demonstrate to you. It'll happen when the time happens, hopefully never."

Luffy sighed and snuggled up to the demon again. Zoro's body was warm, contrary to popular beliefs of demons being cold. Luffy felt comfortable being in his arms and he wished that he could stay here forever. But one thing he learned this past year, nothing lasted forever. Soon, things would change and he would lose something. Or someone. So Luffy intended to enjoy the most out of everything while he could.

After all, life wasn't fair. Life decided on its own what it wanted to give and what it didn't. People didn't have any control over it. What was the truth? What was a lie? Living a life of deceit had created a monster who had ripped its scales off and worn the skins of human. Perhaps it had only been ten years, perhaps it was centuries. If demons were born from despair, strengthened with hatred, and breathed without love, then this blood-stained town prowled with the offspring of the Devil himself.

Blood cannot be erased.

Blood runs deep.

Then it raised the question of who was more powerful? The demons who escaped from the Underworld, or the demons who morphed from a human body? With the half-blood unable to resist the dominance of Ace, and Luffy who consented to the desires of the incubus, who wrote and followed the rules of nature? Here comes again, that blurred line.

We're all humans.

We're all demons.

Could we morph into one another? Could a human turn into a demon, could a demon turn into a human? What lies behind this question was something only Truth would know. However, after the incident with Roronoa Zoro, the Forest of Truth had been silent since. Afraid of what the notorious incubus was capable of, Truth hid it self. Truth was gone. So Lies stepped forward.


	7. Hatred

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

A/n: Omfg it's happening.

Chapter 7 – Hatred

* * *

"How's the preparation?"

"All set, sir." Hunter stood straight, facing the demon who had granted him powers. Powerful aura, black wings, unnatural emerald hair. One of these days, he would reach that level. For now, he was content working as an underling and building his way up.

"Good work," Zoro smirked as half of him was cloaked in the shadow.

"If I may ask, why do we wait until tonight to commence? The humans have increased their caution since our last plot."

Zoro chuckled, "Still a greenhorn." He leaned against the wall, hiding more of his features in the shadow, "It's the Full Moon tonight. Our men will be stronger, and wilder. They'll cause a bigger commotion and you can slip in."

Hunter watched the incubus for a while before saying, "Why didn't you command to kill the mayor that day? Why leave him half-dead?"

Zoro laughed, "Have you gardened before?"

"No, sir."

"Well, first you plant a seed," Zoro said, "And as you nurture it, it will bloom at the right time. The time you planned for."

Hunter watched Zoro again. This was a real demon. A real cold-blooded demon. "Is there a bigger plan?"

"You'll find out," Zoro glanced up at the sky, "When the time comes."

* * *

They hadn't done anything last night per Luffy's request. Now the morning after, Luffy regretted his decision. His body tingled with the need to be touched. What terrible timing. He hammered the last nail into the wood and thumped it as a good finish. There, all done for now. Luffy stood, wiping sweat off his brow. He walked over to the railing and leaned against it, scanning the deck of the ship. This one was almost done. He wanted to go home and see Zoro.

Luffy bit his bottom lip.

There it was again.

His desire for Zoro. Just like a year ago. Despite reminding himself that he shouldn't relapse to that condition, Luffy was already waist-deep in the pitfall. Understanding the powers of the incubus wasn't enough to stop him. Back then, he shouldn't have met up with Zoro again. Back then, he should have left everything for good. But Luffy made a terrible mistake by giving the incubus a second chance. That slight hesitation was enough for him to be caught in that eternity trap and it was a long way from salvation.

"I screwed myself over, didn't I?" Luffy whispered to himself. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his hands. Who was to say his affection for Zoro now was the pheromones? Who was to say the demon lied to him all along? Luffy sighed and turned on his heels, slouching against the railings and let his eyes wander around the shipyard.

Someone was standing by the gates. A black top hat with a black coat. He didn't look like a client. Luffy continued to stare at the person who was looking around as if he was searching for someone. None of the Galley-La staffs had noticed that person yet, so Luffy jumped off the ship deck and made his way over.

"Looking for something?" Luffy asked and when the man looked up, Luffy stopped dead in his tracks. Cold rushed into his bones, reminding him of the time when Truth brought him to the past, when the people walked right through him, when the needles pricked him from the insides.

"Oh!" the man took off his top hat, exposing dirty blond hair. His dark eyes smiled behind the burn mark, "Luffy! Finally!"

Words stuck in his throat, but the emotions in his chest were too much to hold back and Luffy let out the tears, "SABO!" He threw himself at the other man, drenching the black coat with tears and snot, "Sabo!"

"Luffy!" Sabo squeezed Luffy hard, tears pricking his own eyes.

"I thought you were dead!" Luffy's words came out gibberish, not caring that he was making a scene at the entrance. "The fire burned everything. We couldn't find you in the wreck!"

"I know," Sabo buried his face in Luffy's shoulder, "I know."

"I missed you!" Luffy cried his eyes out, "I'm just- I, I- me and Ace, we couldn't- Sabo, I-"

"I know," Sabo grinned, letting Luffy bawl nonsense.

After what felt like forever, Luffy got himself together and they sat on a stack of wood planks by the side. Sabo removed his uncomfortably wet coat. Since Luffy was done with his part today, he spent the rest of the day catching up with Sabo, occasionally bursting into a series of emotional turmoil again. For about ten years, Luffy believed that Sabo was dead. The orphanage where they used to live in was caught in a wild fire and Ace and Luffy managed to escape. Not everyone survived. Not even the director of the house. Because of the overwhelming loss, Ace and Luffy vowed to never talk about it.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Sabo chuckled, "I wasn't liked by everyone else."

"Yeah, I remember," Luffy said, "Ace hated your guts. Said you were too cool or something."

They laughed, bringing back old memories of how Sabo appeared at the orphanage out of the blue. Alone, escorted by the police. None of the kids wanted to approach him because of his dark and blank stare, as if he had seen a ghost. He hardly spoke unless spoken to, which frankly, was only when the director asked him basic questions of who he was.

Ace and Luffy stared at him from a safe distance, judging him. The two brothers had been together from birth. Although most kids wanted to play with the more cheerful Luffy, they feared Ace. In a way, Ace was the evil boss of the lot (Luffy sided with him anyway because they were brothers) and that was enough reason for Ace to pick a fight on Sabo's first day. Ace and Sabo were immediately sent to the time-out corner and seeing that he was left out, Luffy fought with the house director until he was sent to the corner too. The three of them sat facing the wall in silence. As days went by, Ace and Sabo got into more fights over nothing and Luffy, well, Luffy joined in anyway. There was never a day when the three of them were not in the corner. This scene repeated itself until one day Luffy broke the silence and started talking. Because he was in the middle, Ace and Sabo didn't have a choice but to listen to him.

Sabo was located in the East Wing while Ace and Luffy were in the West Wing of the orphanage. The time-out corner became the time where the three of them would be together. Soon enough, Dadan, the director noticed the change in behavior among these three brats and asked if they wanted to move to the same Wing. Sabo grinned for the first time and said Ace and Luffy could move in to the East Wing. Ace said Sabo should move in to the West Wing. Another fist fight broke out and Dadan decided that no one was moving anywhere except to the time-out corner.

Life was a smooth sail from then on. Even Ace's intimidating attitude lightened up and the other kids attempted to approach him. As a child, Luffy thought this was it. Everything was perfect. Until the day Sabo spoke of the Devil who killed his family. Ace and Luffy laughed at him. Demons don't exist. But Sabo insisted that he wasn't joking. For a while, the mockery continued. Luffy wasn't sure when things changed but soon enough, Ace and Sabo began fighting again. It wasn't the usual play fights. It was full-on hateful fists at each other. Some of the things Ace yelled, Luffy didn't understand and for the first time, he felt fear towards his brother. The bloodshot eyes he had seen years before Sabo came in were back. The evil boss was back. If Luffy had had the courage back then, he would have intervened and stopped them. But all he could do was fall to his shaking knees and pleaded them to stop hurting each other. They were friends. Friends don't hurt each other.

And then the fire happened.

Luffy blew out a sigh, looking up at the sky, "Ten years, huh?"

"Yeah."

They fell into silence, listening to the constant bustles of the shipyard. Sabo chanced a glance at Luffy and said slowly, "Luffy… have you been around… bad people, lately?"

"Bad people?" Luffy cocked his head at Sabo, "What do you mean."

"Uh, bad people, like terrible hideous people."

"I have no idea what you're saying."

Sabo ruffled his hair, trying to find the right words, "Bad people… like demonic people…"

For a split second, Luffy had reverted to his childhood and he couldn't hold back the chuckle, "You're still going at it, even after all these years?' But when the words slipped out of his mouth, Luffy knew he was wrong.

"Oh, shut it," Sabo made a face, a dust of embarrassment colored his cheeks.

"I'm okay," Luffy brushed it off. Demons existed. Sabo was right all along. Then the Devil he had talked about back then must have been real too. Luffy brought his eyes ahead again. He had never told anyone about his encounters with the supernatural. Everything that had happened to him and his family remained in the circle and no one would ever know about it. Luffy would bring it to his grave.

They continued to talk until Luffy noticed the commotion by the gates. A group of Galley-La staff were gathered around Sanji who appeared to be trying to talk his way out.

"Ah, it's time for me to leave," Luffy stood and gave Sabo another hug, "Will you be in town?"

"I don't know," Sabo chuckled, "As I said, I travel around. I might leave town in a few days."

Luffy pursed his lips but didn't complain. After surviving the fire, Sabo was picked up by a family and they traveled around countries. "Alright then, we should meet up before you leave."

"Hmm, I'll try to make time for tomorrow."

Luffy grinned and they made their ways to the gates where Sanji smacked one of the guys' hands.

"Look, I'm not interested," Sanji groaned.

"Aw, come on, just one drink," a man said.

"Hey, I saw him first. I get to buy the first drink," another chimed in.

"I asked first."

"I was here first."

"I am _not _interested!" Sanji balled his fists and when he spotted Luffy, he rushed out of the crowd, "Good timing, let's go!"

"Woah, what's up?" Luffy glanced around at the several men.

"Nothing, let's go," Sanji grabbed Luffy's wrist. For a brief moment, he made eye contact with Sabo and a shudder coursed through his body. He swallowed and dragged Luffy out, "We're leaving."

"Ah, hey, stop pulling," Luffy turned to look at the displeased faces of his co-workers and waved at Sabo. Then he brought his attention back to Sanji, "Hey, what's going on?"

Sanji let go off the wrist and sighed deeply, "Just something silly."

"Stop shitting with me," Luffy frowned, "You know that doesn't work."

"Alright, alright," Sanji rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't keep my pheromones in check. It kinda got to the guys back there."

"I knew it," Luffy said, "Three out of five of them are married. It was weird seeing them hit on you."

Sanji blushed at the statement, "Stop being so blunt."

Luffy merely shrugged.

"Also," Sanji cleared his throat, "That guy with you, a friend?"

"Sabo," Luffy beamed and rattled on about their childhood, and how Sabo was now a traveler and found through sources where Luffy was. He left out the part regarding the Devil. Sanji didn't have to know about it.

"Heh, so you haven't heard from him since then? Not even a letter?"

Luffy shook his head, "Me and Ace thought he was gone. Same with him. But when he arrived here a few days ago, he met up with Ace and that didn't go well. I guess Ace still didn't like him for… whatever reason."

"That's weird. I thought you said you three were close."

"That's what I thought too. I don't know what's gotten to Ace but he got really pissy. It's frightening."

"Frightening?"

"It's not that I'm afraid of him," Luffy said, "I was… afraid of what he might do, or what he might become."

Sanji said nothing as they walked on. A thin layer of snow had already built up on the ground and roofs. He blew out a foggy breath and said, "Luffy, I need your help."

Luffy stopped walking and stared at Sanji's shoulders. The blonde realized a little too late that Luffy wasn't following. Sanji stopped a few feet ahead and turned. Luffy stared at Sanji with a blank expression, "Help?" Sanji never asked him for help. In the many years they had lived together, not once had Sanji even asked Luffy to pass the salt and pepper.

Sanji understood the doubt going through Luffy's mind and he nodded, "I know. It's absurd but I'm already in a situation where I can't go on alone anymore. I can't do this without someone else." He rummaged his pockets for his cigarettes and lit one up, "I can't ask Ace because it's about him."

When Luffy opened his mouth to speak, Sanji brought up a hand, "Let me finish." He couldn't stop talking, fearing that he might back down when he had finally gathered the courage to talk about this with Luffy, "Ace is in danger because of me. I can't control my demon and Ace can't resist the pheromones even if he knew about it. It's affecting him, physically and mentally. He's been really forceful and overboard and we've done it almost every single night. Don't get me wrong. My body enjoyed it. But _I_, at least the part that's still me, hurt. Not for myself, but for Ace.

"I've been unconsciously… feeding off him. Look at me, I look so fucking fine all them men were ready to fall at my feet. But Ace, he's all sickly and pale. He's dying. I'm taking everything away from him and I can't control it. I, as a… _half-blood _can only feed off one person until that person is dead. I don't want Ace to die. Luffy, for whatever reason, you're not affected by my pheromones. I can't do anything. You're the only one who can help us out."

As Sanji spilled his heart out, Luffy had to bite his bottom lip to shut out the words he wanted to scream. No one was dying. Luffy wouldn't let anyone die. Not Ace, not Sanji. He thought he had lost Sabo, but that guy was alive and kicking. He thought Shanks was killed, but that man was a demon currently somewhere in a different world Luffy didn't want to know about. See? No one actually died. Luffy gritted his teeth and grabbed Sanji by the shoulders, "Leave it to me. I will make sure that Ace doesn't touch you anymore even if I have to drag him by his feet. And you, don't sell yourself short! I know you're stronger than this. You've been through tough shit with all of us. You might not be able to do it now, but soon, you'll get it."

Sanji's blue eyes smiled despite the brows turning down, "Thank you Luffy." A heavy burden was lifted off his chest and he rubbed the corner of his eyes. He should have talked to Luffy sooner. "Really, thank you."

"You guys took care of me since I was just a brat," Luffy planted his hands on his hips, "This time, I'll be the one protecting you."

Naivety and foolish beliefs will bring you to your deathbed.

Sanji and Luffy took a detour to get some hot chocolate from a store and left as soon as the lady behind the counter began flirting with Sanji. Things were going to get rough from here on. They reached home just as the sky turned a shade of dark blue and Sanji was already edgy. The thick clouds blocked out the moon but his blood knew otherwise.

They were discussing about how they would talk with Ace regarding the situation when they entered the apartment and immediately froze upon seeing Ace at the dining table.

"Took you long enough," Ace said. His hand propped his sharp chin up and his dark eyes glared at the two, "I even left work early."

"We got hot chocolate," Luffy narrowed his eyes when his brother got to his feet. The yellow shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his body that used to be well-endowed. Now all Luffy could see were the ribs showing through.

"Yeah, yeah," Ace tilted his head to look down on his brother. And then his eyes shifted to Sanji and he nodded towards the bedroom.

Sanji flinched and bit his tongue to stay put behind Luffy. He shook his head, "Not tonight, Ace."

Ace's dark eyes flickered and that split second was enough to send chills down Luffy's spine. He remembered those eyes. The same eyes he had grown up seeing. The same eyes Ace had when he beat the shit out of Sabo. The same evil eyes. Luffy steeled himself and put himself between Ace and Sanji.

"That's enough, Ace," Luffy said, "You've gone far enough. You're drowning. You're addicted. I can't let you go further."

"Shut up," Ace spat, "Get out of the way."

"No. You're going to sober up."

"Don't bitch me around!" Ace raised his voice and took a threatening step forward, "Get out of my way!"

Luffy refused to back down, "No! You will stop this now! I've been there! It's a terrible place to be in and I don't want to see you going through it!"

"Who gives a fuck what you want!" Ace grabbed Luffy by the collar, "Piss off!"

"You need to stop!" Luffy collided his fist into Ace's side, winching when he felt the bones against his knuckles. His brother stumbled back and gripped the chair for support.

"You fucker…" Ace glared at his brother and before anyone had time to think, he launched forward and smashed his fist into Luffy's guts.

Luffy gasped in pain. He gritted his teeth and returned the blow. Sharp hits. Bodies crashing onto walls and furniture. Blood spluttered. "You're not touching Sanji anymore! I won't let you!"

Something inside Ace snapped and his hands grabbed Luffy by the neck, "Motherfucker! You tryin ta take 'im away?!"

Luffy clawed at his brother's hands. A sense of dejavu rushed into him when his feet were lifted off the ground, "I'm not taking him away! Open your eyes! You're being controlled!"

"Don' fuck with me!" Ace snarled and tightened his grip. "Why do you keep butting into my business?!"

"Because I'm your little brother!"

Ace narrowed his eyes. "You-"

"Stop it!" Sanji grabbed Ace's hand. Throughout the fight, he had backed up against the wall, shocked and scared of seeing the brothers fight for the first time. And it wasn't pretty at all. Each punch carried real weight. Each word of hate cut like ice. Some blood had splattered onto his clothes. "Ace, let go. I'll do whatever you want, just let him go."

Ace glanced at Sanji and released his grip. Luffy staggered back and glared daggers at his brother. Ace dropped his hands by his sides and stared down Luffy. "Stay out of this."

"I won't," Luffy wheezed, standing his ground. "I'm not-"

"Luffy!" Sanji interrupted. His hand was holding onto Ace. His blue eyes were wavering. Red flushed his face and he whimpered, "Please leave it."

"But, Sanji-"

"I can't! I can't hold it!" Sanji's voice cracked, "I know I asked you to help me, but I… there's blood, and I…" _I'm aroused. _Shame and guilt silenced him. Seeing these brothers fighting made his body tingle in excitement. Seeing Ace go wild raised his libido and he wanted to be dominated by the man.

Watching the two of them so close to each other, Luffy's face contorted with anguish and pain. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't help them. With how he was now, he couldn't help them. Gritting his teeth, Luffy rushed out of the apartment. He needed to find help. Someone better, someone stronger. Someone who knew what to do.

His feet drove into the cold asphalt. Blood ran down his chin and he spat some out. Ace had made a cut inside his mouth. Before long, Luffy found himself at the bottom of the cemetery hill. He set his eyes up at the restricted area and then the forest. Zoro told him not to go there, but he had no other choice. Truth was the only one he could ask help from. Truth knew everything.

* * *

Sabo stared at the white wall in front of him, a frown crunching up his brows. He didn't speak when the girl sat next to him.

"If you don't lighten up, that frown will stick on," Koala said.

"Mmmm," Sabo hummed and uncrossed his arms, "I'm trying to figure out what's going on with Ace, Luffy, and that one guy. None of them felt like demons but that blond guy is surely a half-blood, and a pretty strong one to boot."

"So, what about it? You've figured out everything."

"No. Ace and Luffy are normal humans, but there's a strong aura around both of them."

"Heh… maybe you should go meet up with them again to make sure of it."

Sabo shook his head, "I could meet with Luffy, but Ace will kill me the next time he sees me. I'm sure he will."

"Isn't he your friend?" Koala tilted her head in confusion, "The one you talked so fondly about."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Sabo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "But I guess it's my fault I ruined our friendship when I told him a family will take me in. I guess he thought I was leaving them behind. He never liked me to begin with anyway since I came from a good upbringing."

"Well, you're a jerk, I can see why he didn't like you in the first place," Koala chuckled, pulling out a small journal.

"Hey, that's mean." Sabo pulled out the staff that was strapped on his back. A 5 feet polished oak wood with ancient runes inscribed all around. He supported it in between his legs and propped his chin against the cool surface. "I don't know, man. Ace has been weird for as long as I knew him. He hated me, became friends, and then hated me more. And now ten years later, he still hates me. I don't get these… emotions?"

"That's what you get for being in this family," Koala turned a page, "You stop understanding human emotions. You treat everything as good or bad, as human or demon. Don't try too hard to understand this person. It takes time that you don't have."

Sabo glanced at Koala and stood, "I want to say that you're right, but I can't forget the time I spent with Luffy and Ace. I'm thankful for Sir Dragon picking me up and helping me survive this world. Meeting you, learning magic, and getting closer to the Devil. I've hunted demons into oblivion. I've lost emotions. I can't lose my brothers."

Koala stared at the man, "Are they important to you?"

Sabo nodded.

"More than us?"

Sabo did not look at her. He rested the staff on his shoulders and made his way down the hallway, heading for the stairs. Sitting in front of the mayor's office, waiting for things to happen along with having these thoughts in his head made him restless. He should check on the people downstairs and make sure no demons tried to sneak in. Koala would be fine on her own guarding the mayor.

He wasn't even on the first step when the screams pierced the air. Sabo gripped the staff in his hands and rushed down to see the security line outside being pushed back by… men. Distorted men with claws and red eyes. The disgusting thick atmosphere made him cringe. Humans who were turned into demons by a higher power.

"Out of the way!" Sabo commanded the security line and swung his staff, casting a flash of red light. Two weeks ago, Mayor Iceburg had sent a letter to Dragon requesting his assistance. Although the mayor had explained to his men that another assassination plot might happen, the mayor knew that a demonic power was behind this. How he knew it, that wasn't disclosed. Dragon was requested to protect the mayor this coming Full Moon and find the perpetrator. Iceburg was right. A demonic being was behind this for having a small army of turned-humans.

Several of the demons barged in and Sabo hesitated on dealing a fatal blow. These people were demons. These people used to be humans. Ever since he was picked up by Dragon right after the fire, he was taught that there were two kinds of people in this world: a human or a demon. He was never thought about the turned creatures. Sabo gritted his teeth and smashed his staff into one of the demons' face, sending it flying back. It didn't matter who or what they were. He was the first line of defense and he wasn't letting any of the demons get past him.

Upstairs, explosions erupted. Sabo gripped his staff. Koala was fighting. More demons must have entered from somewhere. This wasn't good. Only the two of them were guarding the mayor because they didn't want to cause a scene by bringing the entire group of shamans. But then again, they did not expect to be up against an army of turned creatures.

In the mayor's office, Iceburg laced his fingers together, staring ahead at the doors. Behind those double doors, Sabo and Koala were on guard (he later found out that Sabo had left his station point) and when the first explosion sounded, he knew the fight had begun. That man was back and this time, to end his life. If he was going to play this game, Iceburg would give him the game. And he would fight to bring the Hunter down.

"Why the long face?" the smooth voice sounded behind him.

Iceburg did not move despite the blade resting on his shoulder. Of course having several lines of security wouldn't be enough to stop the Hunter. Since that first time and through the security cameras, Iceburg had figured out that the Hunter was a supernatural being. The cameras did not show his image at all; only the body of Iceburg being sliced up and his thick red blood splattering the floor.

"Not speaking tonight?" Hunter smirked and nudged his glasses up. His silhouette was shadowed by the full moon behind him.

Iceburg closed his eyes.

Hunter chuckled a little and pulled back his blades, "Have you resigned to defeat?" From within his sleeves, several knives slipped out, "I don't blame you. When you die now, the town will soon follow. Chaos will befall and the blood massacre will paint the world red. And I, will be a full-blooded demon." Hunter swung his blades at Iceburg but before the knives hit the man, a flash of red sliced through the air, striking the blades and forcing Hunter to step back.

"As I thought," Dragon stepped out from the shadows, "You're working under someone."

"This is getting more complicated," Iceburg said from his seat, "But it's still part of your job."

"That's what the contract says," Dragon grabbed his staff, "Now, Turned One, will you tell me who your master is, or must I force it out of you?"

"Bullshit," Hunter nudged his glasses up again, "I don't have a master, and you're not getting anything from me."

"Force, I see," Dragon thumped his staff on the floor. His eyes darkened and a red flare surrounded him. "Demons never give me an easy job."

* * *

Luffy reached the top of the hill and he grabbed the bars separating him from the restricted area. He squinted his eyes and made sure Zoro wasn't around. Zoro must not know that he was going to find Truth. He breathed in but when he heard light footsteps behind, he whirled around.

For a brief moment, Luffy's mind went blank, and then his lips parted, "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Kaku stared blankly from under his baseball cap. He was clad in a black parka and his regular black work jeans. He stopped within a few feet from Luffy.

"I…" Luffy gulped down the thick lump in his throat. Calm down. It's just Kaku. No big deal. But why was Kaku in the cemetery hill? "I'm just paying my respect, to someone I've lost."

"In the restricted area? Unlikely." Kaku pushed up the bill of his cap to get a clearer view of the other man. Without hesitation, he asked, "What are you, Luffy?"

Luffy stared at his friend for a long while and unconsciously tilted his head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

"Drop the act," Kaku took a step forward, "You don't smell like a human. At least not the past few days. I've been trying to figure out what this strange aura is but I can't seem to get an answer. Not a pure human, but not a demon." Kaku stopped in front of Luffy and stared hard at him, "You can't be a half-blood, can you?"

This wasn't a dream. Kaku was asking something out of the ordinary for a normal person. By now, nothing surprised Luffy any longer so he merely sighed, "I'm a human." He frowned a little, knowing that Kaku wasn't buying it. Luffy crossed his arms and maintained eye contact even though inside, he was starting to get nervous, "What are you?"

"What I am doesn't matter," Kaku spoke, "Even if you say that you're a human, that doesn't explain this atmosphere surrounding you." His hand shot out and grabbed Luffy by the neck, "You smell like blood, a demon, a killer."

Luffy gasped and instinctively clawed at Kaku's hand, "Let go! You're outta your mind!"

"If you were a demon to begin with, I wouldn't care. But you're not. You weren't born this way. You changed the way fate was supposed to be. And it's a revolting scent." Kaku tightened his grip, watching the man struggling for breath.

"Y-you," Luffy gasped, glaring at Kaku. His stomach was coiling as a dark premonition settled in him. The same dreading feeling he had a year ago. The same nerve-biting sensation that threw his world upside down. "You're insane!" Luffy drove his knee into Kaku's abdomen and the sudden action made Kaku release his grip. Luffy coughed and backed away, "I have no fucking idea what you mean!"

Kaku stood straight as if the blow hadn't hurt him at all. "That's right. It's been way too long. My senses must have dulled, but I remember now. That revolting scent from you. It's the trail of the person we've been chasing after," Kaku's eyes darkened, "The Sinner."

A heavy shudder shook Luffy and his knees weakened. Kaku wasn't like himself. Kaku was acting weird. But then again, was this the real Kaku? Was the person he worked with at Galley-La a fake personality? Hiding behind a normal façade, lying to everyone just to reach his goal. Luffy gritted his teeth. Whatever Kaku actually was, he intended to hurt Luffy one way or another. And Luffy wasn't going to take it quietly.

"I've forgotten how many years we're here, but finally," Kaku extended his right arm, "Finally we can go home." His palm glowed and from the white light, a silver sword formed. Kaku gripped the gem-detailed handle and directed the sharp point at Luffy, "After I execute you."

"Stop fucking around!" Luffy fisted his hands, "Why are you trying to kill me?! Aren't we friends?" Luffy narrowly dodged a swipe for his neck and stepped even further back to put as much distance between them as possible.

"I thought so too," Kaku did not stop his assault, "But you and I, we can't be friends."

Luffy was backed up against the iron fence. To his left were more gravestones. To his right was the Forest of Truth. Before Luffy could make a decision, Kaku was already within attacking distance and he swung his sword. Luffy watched the silver sword pull back, dragging the white mist into a quick swirl. He knew Kaku well enough to pick up his habits. He had seen the fight between supernatural beings enough to not be scared. Clamping his jaws shut, Luffy widened his stance and shot his right fist towards Kaku's chest. As a fellow worker, Kaku worked mostly with his arms and speedy legs. And he would leave his chest wide open.

Luffy felt impact under his right fist but as the burst of mist cleared, his eyes widened. Kaku had caught his punch with his left hand. And the sword was swinging for Luffy's head. Luffy ducked and the blade screeched against the iron fences. Luffy crashed onto the ground, yelping. He scrambled backwards, glaring up at Kaku. Damn it. He knew Kaku, alright. But he didn't know this side of Kaku. Staring up at the man, it finally hit him that he was once again facing a being far beyond his powers. Behind Kaku, the full moon was half hidden in the dark clouds.

"Cut it out, already," Luffy breathed out. Fear crawled inside him. Did he think he even had a chance against Kaku? Who was he kidding? He should have known better. Luffy of all people should have known better. Under the mercy of the supernatural, he couldn't do anything. He didn't even know what Kaku was, or what he was capable of. Shit.

He was going to die.


	8. Mihawk

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

A/n: Ahahahaha. It'll be interesting to hear what you guys think about this chapter.

Chapter 8 – Mihawk

* * *

The full moon grinned down at him to which, Zoro smirked back. Having things go his way was amazing. With how he had failed previously, he thought it would be a little harder to execute his current plan. But alas, humans were foolish. With a few persuasive words and empty promises, he had turned those imbecile humans into an army of half-demons, blindly following his orders and going on a rampage. He didn't even need to use his pheromones.

He brushed a thumb against his lip and could taste Luffy's kiss, Luffy's blood. They were bound by blood now. No escape, no backing down. Even if Zoro didn't like the idea of being connected to someone in a contract, it was necessary to keep Luffy on a leash. And when the time comes, he would rob this man of everything, and eat him alive.

The memories of that day sent electric shock through his veins. Slicing up the body of Red Haired Shanks and bathing in his thick royal blood, his katana cackled at the sweet taste of murder. The regal incubus was on the ground, unable to raise a hand against the emerald-haired demon. As a king, Zoro was entitled to everything of high status. Shanks had killed him, and Zoro returned the favor. A hundredfold. It wasn't over yet. Butchering Shanks's human vessel wasn't the end. Playing with Luffy's mind wasn't the end. Oh, King Roronoa wouldn't let revenge go so easily. Everything was falling into place. The puzzle pieces that he once dropped were getting back together. No one could stop him. He would take everything he wanted.

Zoro smirked down at the chaos going through the council hall. The security Iceburg had put up was useless against his demons. Chuckling to himself, he turned to face the rest of the town. The gears were rotating at full speed, attempting to repeat history. The excitement of another blood massacre made him shudder and he couldn't force back the face-splitting grin. Fear and panic were slowly building up in the air.

"Well," Zoro kicked off from the rooftop, "Shall we pay a visit to the monster?"

Zoro's body scattered into black waves again, merging with the night and they reappeared in the apartment. Luffy's apartment. Standing in the middle of the living room, Zoro glanced around. How familiar. The furniture was still in the same positions. Walls were never repainted. Even the air smelled strongly of sex. Zoro chuckled at the randomly strewn clothes on the floor. The smirk plastered on his lips, he followed the clothing trails towards the bedroom and nudged the door open with his foot.

His smirk spread wider and he fought to hold back the laughter. What an amusement to see this stuck-up prince now completely turned into an animal. The threatening growls added even more humor for the incubus.

Sanji was on all fours trapping Ace onto the bed. Both were stark naked and Ace was fast asleep. On the other hand, Sanji was alert as if his life depended on it. Which, let's be real, his life was probably at stake now. Like a dog protecting his master, Sanji glared at Zoro and barred his fangs. All hints of humanity were gone under the Lunar effect and the pressure created by the incubus. The cambion instinctively knew that he was no match against the pure-blood demon but that didn't mean he was going to leave without a fight.

"There, there," Zoro said, "No need to get all feisty. I know I'm intruding your territory but you know I don't give a fuck."

Sanji's bright red eyes tried to intimidate the incubus but he couldn't hide the tremble biting his skin. In his demonic state, all rational thoughts were hidden deep inside.

"I see you've taken a liking to the older brother, and you've made him your target." This time, Zoro laughed at the pitiful sight of the cambion, putting up a tough front despite the obvious fear of standing up against a full-fledge demon. Though he had to give it to the blonde for being so unashamed of the cum dripping down his thighs. Then again, under these circumstances, Sanji didn't have much of a choice. "Blame yourself for being half-bred. Unlike me, you can't control your powers. You can't choose to divert your lust once you're set on a person. You can't let him go until he's dead."

Sanji made an incoherent noise similar to a screech but he did not move from his position. If he ran away, he would leave Ace vulnerable to this demon. The cambion had already marked this human as his and he wouldn't let go.

"I don't know if you can even understand me right now. But I have no interest in that man. Why would I, when I have the other one," Zoro said, the smirk exposing his pair of canines, "I'll be nice. I'll let you have the older brother. Go ahead, have him, love him, kill him, and then eat him. Satisfy your lust, satisfy your demonic side. Then maybe, you'll get a little bit stronger."

The cambion screeched again, barring his fangs and made it clear that he wanted the incubus to leave immediately. His eyes were flashing between red and blue, indicating that he was being overpowered by the stronger demon. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Zoro laughed again, thoroughly amused by the show. "Let me give you a courteous advice," Zoro leaned forward so that he was face-to face with Sanji and with the sudden heavy aura, the cambion froze in place. The incubus grabbed Sanji by the neck, squeezing the weaker creature, "There's no other way for you. You have chosen him and he is now your only source of satisfaction. If you don't eat him, you will die." Zoro chuckled and shoved the cambion.

"A-ah," the red eyes dimmed into a dull blue and Sanji fell back, losing strength over his body.

"Still a greenhorn, eh?" Zoro said, "It's not easy being a sex demon when all your life you've been living as a proper human. Not only do you thirst for wild sex, you also yearn for blood. If you hadn't been born the way you are, well, let's just say you wouldn't have to kill that man to survive."

"I-I," Sanji stuttered. He couldn't breathe properly. He couldn't even look at Zoro in the eyes, "I won't hurt Ace."

"Oh, but you will. You know it. You're dying. Your body can't hold it up anymore. You've surpassed the demon for almost twenty years and that's not how your body can survive. I'm sure you've noticed it by now. Sex gives you energy. Sex is your life. You can't deny it. Your only way out is to kill the man you have chosen."

"Don't fuck with me!" Sanji hissed out, "I won't kill him! I'd rather die!"

"Go ahead, then," Zoro smirked, "Go ahead and die. Leave this man alone, unable to satisfy the sex you've given him. He'll live in this world with misery and regret."

"I won't listen to you," Sanji whispered, "I won't listen to a demon. You're just bullshitting with me."

"I knew you'd say that," Zoro straightened up, "Believe what you want. Maybe your human side hates my guts, but your demon side knows I'm right. After all, you're no longer a human. You never were."

Sanji gritted his teeth. His body couldn't stop shaking. He dared a glance at the sleeping Ace and his inner demon roared to life. _Go ahead, eat him. Bite him. Drink his blood. Taste his flesh. You know you want it. _Ace's skin was a healthy shade of tan. Muscles toned his body. Veins lined his hands and neck. Right where the richest blood flowed through. Zoro was right.

"No!" Sanji gasped and leapt out of the bed, away from Ace. He shoved past the incubus and out of the apartment. He couldn't stay there any longer or he would jump Ace. _And sink your fangs into his flesh. _"No! I don't want it!" Sanji jumped the last few steps of the stairs and bolted out of the building. Cold air pierced his bones and his bare feet scratched on the asphalt.

Zoro watched the cambion leave and had to stifle his laughter. That guy had turned into a mess just with a few words. Showed how weak-willed he was. Then he directed his gaze to the older brother who had slept through the entire ordeal. Yep. That guy was drained. The cambion must have gone at it all night and lose control. Feeding off the libido, Sanji must have unconsciously taken some of Ace's life energy. If Zoro remembered correctly, Ace never had a lover, at least a consistent one and so he probably wasn't used to having sex, multiple times, several nights in a row. At this rate, if Sanji wasn't going to kill him, Ace would die of exhaustion. How Zoro saw it, there wasn't a choice.

Chuckling to himself, Zoro whispered "Don't you worry. I'll take good care of your little brother," the incubus then dissolved into black waves and vanished, leaving the room momentarily hot and cold.

* * *

The darkness of the streets covered Sanji's movement but not his thumping heartbeat. His breaths came out in white clouds but his face was flushed. Rocks cut into his feet which were healing within seconds. The thought of regenerating so quickly scared him further. It meant that he truly was turning more into a demon. It meant whatever the hell Roronoa Zoro said was true.

"No!" Sanji rounded a corner and into an alleyway, away from any prying eyes. He kicked the wall, breaking his toenails, splattering the ground with droplets of blood. He hissed in pain and nearly cried as he watched the toenails growing again. "Fucking shit," he whispered. "I don't want this. I don't want to be a demon. I didn't ask to be born this way!" he slammed his fists against the wall in frustration.

He had almost made Nami the target when he kissed her. But he was quick enough to run away. And then Ace had to take all the burden. He gave Ace the burden. Sanji slid down onto his knees, pressing his head against the wall. Feeble hands hit the wall again.

"How did things turn out this way…?" Sanji swallowed hard, rubbing his eyes. He breathed out. Calm down. Don't let the demons get to you. Don't let the thought of blood get to you. Sharp pain resonated from his canines and he bit his lower lip. Red droplets trickled down his chin and onto his pale hand. He was shaking. From the very beginning, he didn't want to drag Ace or anyone for that matter into his situation. He was going to deal with it alone. He had done well, surviving by himself and creating the minimum level of relationship with others but now all his hard work vanished within seconds. His body craved for Ace like a long-lost lover.

Sanji didn't even love him.

Sirens blared through the streets, causing him to flinch. Red and blue lights flashed in the air. Panic and fear rushed into his blood and Sanji found himself scurrying further into the darkness of the alley. Why were the police out and about? Who were they chasing? Sanji hadn't killed anyone. Sanji wasn't guilty of anything. He had no reason to run away from the police. In fact they could help him. Lock him up in a cell far away so that his inner beast wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. But what was this feeling of dread that coiled inside his stomach like a venomous snake?

Panicking with himself, Sanji rounded a corner and slammed into someone else. They fell backwards and Sanji almost struck his fist out before the stench of blood hit his senses. In the shadows, another man glared at him with manic eyes. Wild brown eyes, broken-in teeth, and two ugly horns protruding from his forehead. In his large, distorted hands were bits of guts which had similarly dirtied his chin. The man cocked his head at Sanji and then reached out a hand.

"Don't touch me!" Sanji yelled but his voice had a tinge of echo in it. Something else was inside him. His brows scrunched up together as he scrambled to his feet, glaring down at the man. His body was suddenly getting hotter, veins pulsing, sweat forming on his forehead. He glanced at his trembling hands. Snow was falling but his body was burning up.

The other man made a stifling noise in his throat, exposing large ivory teeth. Not a human. A demon.

Sanji's deep blue eyes flashed bright crimson and his fangs grew out. _"Demon," _the voice sounded, _"I'm the demon." _He struck the man, skewering him in the guts. The claws embedded in the flesh emitted dark red flames. Sanji couldn't control himself. His mind was in a whirlwind of sex and blood and the closeness of that man's arteries to his fangs. In a split second, Sanji sank his fangs into the man's neck, ripping the life out of him. The man struggled but soon enough, his body fell limp to the snow-covered ground.

Sanji stared at the corpse. Fresh blood dribbled down his chin, staining his pale skin. That felt good, although the taste was disgusting. In the end, nothing could compare to Ace. Remembering the older man made him flinch and this time, the cold air struck his senses. Sanji tried to wipe the blood off his chin with the back of his hand, but it only smeared even more. A tired sigh escaped his lips.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Sanji whirled around, claws out ready to kill again. He hadn't sensed anyone near him.

"If it isn't the half-blood," Kalifa adjusted her glasses, peering at Sanji. "I had hoped you were smart enough to stay out of trouble."

Sanji unconsciously stepped back. Something was wrong. This woman was emitting a strange aura. He didn't like it. His instincts told him to run or he would die. Die a painful death. He tried to speak but the only sound that came out was a growl.

"Spilling blood around town, naked," Kalifa pulled out the whip attached to her belt and it glowed, "That's sexual harassment."

Sanji's blue eyes sparked crimson and his instincts to run overtook him.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Kaku said although his face remained emotionless, "These past two years, you were a good friend." He placed the tip of his sword under Luffy's chin, "But fate seemed to have other thoughts. With the way things are, there's no way we can continue being friends."

Luffy's brows drew together and the corner of his eyes began to sting. "At least, tell me what I've done wrong." Luffy didn't want to die. Not here, not like this. He was still in a mess of confusion and he was going to fix it. He wasn't going to give up just yet.

But there was no escape.

Kaku stared at Luffy. "There's nothing to explain. I'm here to give you your punishment."

Luffy cringed, "You're a jerk aren't you? Do you think I'm gonna let you kill me just like that?!"

"You don't have a choice," Kaku readied his sword again, "For the sake of humanity, for justice, I will kill the Sinner."

Luffy froze. He should run to the forest. Even though Zoro said not to go in there, the forest was safer than out in the open right now. The trees would provide him enough cover for escape. And then he'd get back to the town, find help and run away. But his body wouldn't move. His body knew that he was going to be killed. Any attempt of resistance would be futile. White mist swirled around Kaku, sending flurries of snow upwards. This guy was for real.

_I'm going to die._

His heart thumped once. A hot sensation welled up in his chest. His heart thumped twice. Pain constricted behind his ribcage. Something was coming out. Luffy gripped his chest, where his heart would be and felt the rhythmic thudding under his palms. What was going on? Black dust escaped through the gaps of his fingers and collected around him. And he didn't have long to think about it because when Kaku brought down his sword, the black dust shot up and parried the attack.

Kaku staggered, unable to hide the shock in his eyes. "I knew it," he said, "You _are_ the Sinner."

"I…" Luffy clutched his chest but the pain was gone. The black dust floated around him like a barrier. What was this thing? Why did it come out of him? He didn't know. But he wasn't going to let this opportunity slide. Luffy jumped onto his feet and sprinted towards the forest. Without confirming it, he knew Kaku was chasing him. A thousand different questions ran through his mind but he didn't have time to think over them. He needed to get away. Luffy glanced back and ducked the sword.

"You can't run away," Kaku said and kicked Luffy across the face. "I'll have to finish you off quickly."

Luffy coughed, fingers digging into the ground. He squinted up at sharp silver blade. Nowhere to run, huh? He was shoved right up against the gates with the forest within reach.

_I don't want to die._

The black dust parried Kaku's sword again, shoving him off with sheer force. And then it dispersed. Luffy blinked and gritting his teeth, grabbed the gates and used it to propel himself. Luffy dashed into the dark covers of the forest.

"It's useless!" Kaku yelled, a hint of anger in his voice, "I will catch you!"

Why wasn't the black dust stopping Kaku? Why did it disappear? Luffy panted for oxygen in the thick cold air. Whatever that thing was, it was at least protecting Luffy. Twice when Luffy honestly thought it was over, the black dust would give him a second chance. Still running, he fumbled with his coat and ripped the buttons off. The mark on his chest had turned a shade of dark red.

Luffy stopped running and hid behind a tree. He took a deep breath. No other footsteps were heard. Did he lose Kaku? Once his breathing was calm, he craned his neck to take a peek. Trees everywhere. Shadows lingering. But no sign of the other man. It was awfully quiet. Luffy swallowed the saliva in his mouth. His heart thumped in his throat and despite the chilly air, sweat dotted his forehead. And then he felt eyes on him. From all around him. Even though the trees gave him cover, Luffy felt exposed and vulnerable. Just as the predator couldn't see him, he couldn't see the predator. Luffy pressed himself closer to the tree, wishing that he could blend in.

Up in the tree Luffy was leaning against, Kaku stared down at the man. This man was his friend for two years. To him, it was a short period of time, but to Luffy, it must have been two very meaningful years. Too bad though. If only Luffy had remained a normal human, they could still be friends. Kaku appreciated their friendship and actually wished they could stay that way. But Kaku had a duty to execute the Sinner.

_I'm sorry, Luffy. It was nice knowing you. I will make this painless for you._

Kaku leapt from the branch he was perched on and swung his sword straight at the unsuspecting human but his blade clashed against the black dust. "Tch," Kaku glared at Luffy who was also quick to react on his feet. "I'm not losing to a demon!" the edges of his blade glowed silver and he slashed through the black dust. He drove his foot into the ground and propelled forward. This time. This time he would hit.

Black waves appeared in between them and the sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the forest. A heavy aura weighed down on Kaku and for a split second, he faltered. That sliver of weakness was enough for him to be flung into a tree.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro snarled, loosening his wrist. His hand which had stopped Kaku's sword was emitting a smoke.

"Zoro!" seeing the powerful back of the incubus sent relief gushing into Luffy. And then the sudden fear of seeing Kaku all torn up by Zoro shook his nerves. Although Kaku tried to kill him, Luffy couldn't just forget the time they spent as friends. Genuine friends. At least on Luffy's side.

Kaku gathered himself and got to his feet. He eyed the incubus. The air thickened and the disgusting sensation intensified. Similar to Luffy's, but way stronger. "There can't be two Sinners," Kaku said, "At least not with the same aura. Judgment can only fall unto one Sinner." He kicked some dirt off his black shoes, glaring at the incubus who wasn't showing his wings. This demon was underestimating him. How rude. "This scent," Kaku cocked his head, "the scent of metal, the scent of blood. Clearly it's coming from you, not Luffy. Then I can safely assume those annoying Blood Dusts are yours. I see.

"Binding your blood with Luffy which will protect him a second before ultimate death but nothing else. He'll have to run away from everything else but will never find peace in death. Is this your kind of contract? What a sickening contract. Then again, only you would do that. Roronoa Zoro, the king who massacred innocent citizens of his kingdom, returned from the Underworld as an incubus and caused the second bloody history of this town."

Kaku opened the palm of his left hand and a white light glowed. A counterpart of the silver blade formed. He loosened his wrists and glared at the incubus, "It was my mistake to believe Luffy is the Sinner. I have to admit your lingering scent around him is pretty strong. But alas, you are the Sinner. And I will execute you, here and now."

"You've been babbling sinner this, sinner that," Zoro cracked his neck and grimaced, "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

Kaku kicked off and both swords slashed towards the incubus. Zoro parried all the attacks with his claws but immediately realized that with each block, the holy swords sliced his flesh. Zoro forced them to break apart and he leapt back close to where Luffy was.

"I see," Zoro narrowed his eyes. Both his arms were slashed. "For all the bad things I've done in the past, and the fact that I escaped judgment, you were sent here for my head. Is that the reason, Fallen Angel?"

At that, Kaku flinched and he glared at Zoro.

"Hah, you must have done some shit to be banished," Zoro smirked, "And now you're seeking retribution. But you're out of luck. You'll never find retribution if you're after me."

Kaku swiped his sword at Zoro's direction. "We'll get your head. We'll pass judgment on you. And then we'll go home."

Zoro laughed at that. "So you're just homesick, eh? How many of you are down here?" His black wings unfurled and he reached back, grabbing them by the edges and as he ripped them out, they morphed into two sleek _katanas._

Luffy shuddered upon seeing them. The memory was vague but the images of blood flashed in his mind. He had seen those before. A long time ago. A memory that had been blocked off all his life. The shock paralysis caught him off guard and Luffy fell onto his knees.

Zoro glanced back at Luffy and knew that unsheathing his swords now wasn't the best decision. But he had no choice. No matter how low the Fallen Angel was, Kaku was still a heavenly being; a demon's greatest enemy. He hadn't counted any Fallen Angels in his plan. If he didn't wipe them off soon, they might ruin his plan.

And worse of all, Kaku had figured out that Zoro and Luffy were bound together. If he was one of the fanatic angels, he would target Luffy just because of the contract. Zoro wouldn't allow that. Even though the Blood Dust would prevent Luffy from being killed, Zoro would still protect Luffy. Because Luffy meant a lot to him.

* * *

His phone shrilled and Ace shot up from the bed. The sudden vortex swirled his vision and he bit back his urge to throw up. Blood slowly traveled to his head. Ace glanced around at the messy room and attempted to reach the phone from the bed but his arm was a few inches short. He cursed and untangled his legs from the sheets and carefully got on wobbly feet. The world spun again when he flipped his phone open.

"_ACE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" _Marco's voice pierced into his ears immediately.

Ace kept his phone at an arm's distance, "Woah, shit. What?!" He gathered his clothes and took his time getting into them while his eyes searched the room. Sanji wasn't around.

"_YOU GET TO THE COUNCIL HALL RIGHT NOW!"_

"What's going on? Brief me!" Sanji's clothes were still strewn on the floor and the wardrobe was closed. Was he in the shower? Ace walked out and raised an eyebrow at the empty apartment. It was still dark outside.

"_THE HALL IS A MESS. FIGHTING. RIOT. SHIT, JUST GET HERE!"_

"Okay, okay," Ace grumbled. He poked his head into his room, and then Luffy's. The kitchen was spotless. The apartment was a mess thanks to his earlier scrimmage with his brother. Damn Luffy spouting nonsense. Sanji's shoes were still by the door. Where the hell was Sanji?

"_Shit, we got fucking monsters here! You ain't gonna believe this shit! Horns, claws, what the flying fuck is going on?!"_

"What?" Ace stopped pacing, "What do you mean?"

"_These guys ain't dressing up to attack the mayor! These guys are monsters!"_

Dread hit Ace in the chest and his eyes widened. Monsters and demons. Long ago, before he met Sanji, he didn't believe in them. In fact, he hated the very thought of it. As a child, he was often called a demon because of his bad-temper. Demon, monster, devil. They didn't exist. And then Sabo shoved it at his face, insisting that he saw the Devil that killed his family. Fucking Sabo had to shove it hard and Ace lost his cool. Anyone who believed in the devil was trash. But then Sanji came into his life. Sanji changed his view. Sanji changed him. Ace was no longer the 'evil boss' that everyone feared. He could talk to people, he could make friends, and he could smile. It was all thanks to Sanji. Sanji who helped him out, Sanji who gave him a chance, Sanji who showed him love.

"_ACE, are you listening to me?! Get your butt here now!"_

Ace snapped back to reality, uttered an incoherent reply and ended the call. He dashed out of the apartment, or at least tried to with his weakened body. His bone felt brittle and his muscles sore. He wanted to sleep, wanted to return to those warm arms, wanted to dominate that cambion again. Once the cold air surrounded him, Ace felt the tension. Screams and voices were in the faraway background. Sirens everywhere.

He needed to find Sanji.

Ace ran with no destination, hoping to find the blonde. Fear clung onto him, suffocating his lungs and he knew that there was no way he could find Sanji in this town. The blonde could be anywhere.

"Sanji!" Ace called out. His voice died down in the thick air. He bit his bottom and yelled again, running through alleyways and avoiding the public areas.

And then as if the dog had heard its master, Sanji's familiar voice answered, "_Ace!_"

Ace whirled around to see Sanji leaning against a wall. Slashes and blood covered his pale body. He was breathing hard, reaching out for Ace who rushed to him. The fear gripped his chest again and Ace felt an unfamiliar tight sensation inside him. Words couldn't escape his lips as his eyes darted around at the wounds. Ace removed his shirt and covered Sanji's shoulders.

"We . . . gotta run," Sanji whispered, holding onto Ace's arm. "It's not safe . . . here."

"Let's get you home!" Ace didn't hide the panic in his voice. Whatever was going on at the council hall didn't matter. Marco can yell all he wants. The boss could fire him right now. Ace didn't care about the town now. All he wanted was to get Sanji home.

Sanji shook his head, "Something is going on. That woman said they've found the Sinner, and then she left me heading there," he pointed towards the cemetery hill. "I don't know what's going on but my senses are . . . going crazy."

Ace didn't hear a word Sanji was saying. He was too focused on the fact that Sanji was in pain. "Yeah, okay, we'll go there, after we get you home."

"No, Ace!" Sanji's red eyes gazed at Ace, "I _need _to go there."

Ace hitched a breath, faltering for a moment, and said, "Okay." Once again, Ace helped Sanji towards the cemetery. Dejavu teased him. Sweat formed on his forehead despite the snow falling. None of them felt the cold. And when finally they reached the cemetery, Sanji shuddered. His demon overtook him and he pushed himself off Ace, darting towards the forest. He didn't hear Ace's shout. The demon inside him roared, smelling the stench of dirty blood. Dirty blood that he hated. Dirty blood that had mocked him.

Zoro had almost won against Kaku when Kalifa showed up and now the incubus had to keep up against two Fallen Angels. There was no way he could fight a third person. This was the chance to catch him off-guard, to exploit his weakness, and show him that a half-blood could win against a pure-bred. But Sanji's red eyes weren't directed at the incubus. Instead, he was glaring at Luffy who had noticed him.

This human had made a contract with the incubus. The marks were exposed on his chest. The smell was disgustingly obvious. Sanji's fangs grew out again. This stupid human. Unable to control himself, Sanji jumped for Luffy.

"Wha-" Luffy evaded the attack and scrambled backwards, "Sanji! Cut it out!"

Incoherent mumbles escaped his lips. Sanji glared at Luffy. His fangs clicked and his knuckles cracked. Kill. Blood. Murder. Eat.

Luffy ducked another slash but knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up. Sanji couldn't see him. Zoro was busy with those two. Luffy needed to stop this. He blocked a hit but the unsuspecting force shoved him onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him. His palms scratched against rocks. Above him, Sanji raised his claws for the kill. No, Luffy wasn't going to die here. The Blood Dust began to encircle him.

"Luffy!" Ace drove his feet into the ground. Sanji was going to kill his little brother. A huge swirl of emotion rushed into him. Confusion, jealousy, fear, satisfaction, panic, rage, love. But at that moment, Ace didn't stop to think about it. He threw himself in between Sanji and his little brother. And as the claws pierced through his bare chest, Ace couldn't see Sanji's bright blue eyes widened, couldn't see Luffy's shocked expression behind him. All he could see pass Sanji's blond hair was the familiar dark figure of Mihawk.


	9. Promise

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

A/n: Woah, there. Lots of crazy shit going down in this chapter.

Chapter 9 – Promise

* * *

Luffy watched with wide eyes as his brother's body stiffened and then fell back into his outstretched arms, heavy weight thumping against his quivering body. "Hey . . ." Luffy whispered. Ace had his eyes open but he was staring at nothing in particular. Blood stained his lips and dribbled down his chin. ". . . Ace?" Luffy clutched onto his brother's shoulders. His eyes traveled down to Ace's body and he choked back the horrified cry in his throat. A huge gaping hole pierced through the chest and all Luffy could see was red.

Red, the color of blood.

Red, the color of Shanks's hair.

"ACE!" Luffy cried, shaking his brother, "ACE, WAKE UP!" The darkness of his past rushed back in full force, tormenting him with everything that he had lost. The world around him turned into a blank space and Luffy couldn't hear Zoro's yell for him and the clashing of swords, couldn't hear Sanji dropping to his knees and choking on his own tears, couldn't hear the screeches of demons echoing from the city signaling the beginning of the massacre.

He was all alone again.

His family shattered again.

He couldn't protect them again.

He prayed this was a lie. He prayed this was a dream. He prayed Ace would answer him. But Ace only lay unmoving in his arms, dull eyes half-closed and blood continued pouring out. Just a while ago, Ace was fighting with him, sending hard punches and yelling like he usually did. And all those screams of hate and anger were his last words to Luffy. Luffy would never hear them again. He would never have to deal with Ace's overprotective tendencies or his bad-temper. Sanji wouldn't ever have to submit to his dominance. They were free. Luffy would never see those evil eyes again.

And he'd never see the smile of his loving brother again.

Luffy bit on his bottom lip, "I couldn't . . . didn't . . . apologize to you," his voice hitched. "I'm an idiot. I shoulda talked to you . . . I shoulda listened to you . . . I'll let you do yer stuff, I'll stay out of yer way, I'll follow your every words," big fat tears rolled down the sides of his face, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I did! I'm sorry for yelling at you! I'm sorry for fighting with you! So please, I beg you! Please wake up! Please don't leave me, Ace! Please, please, please, I beg you," Luffy whispered through his tears, "Please wake up. Open your eyes. Shout at me. Hit me. Anything!"

How had he forgotten the lesson he learned a long time ago? That death could come so easily to someone? The most ordinary day with the wrong turn could cost a life. Shanks died because of him. And now Ace too. Why couldn't he be the one dead instead? Why must everyone around him be hurt instead? What had he been living until now for?

Luffy's cry was drowned out by the screeches from the town but the historic massacre couldn't hide the pain and anguish of this one man. He cradled his brother's head close to his chest, letting cold tears stain his cheeks. Despair darkened inside him and his shoulders trembled with every sob.

Sanji was on the ground, staring in shock at the scene in front of him. His arm was drenched in thick red blood and the sweet scent of it sent shivers through his body. A familiar electric shock that when straight to his arousal. "No," he clenched his teeth, "No, this can't be happening, this can't be real." He gripped his hair, staining the gold with red.

He killed the man he loved.

He killed Ace.

He killed Luffy's brother.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Disgust rose in him when his body tingled at the scent of blood. Ace's blood. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." No tears prickled his eyes. A hollow sensation clenched his heart, threatening to throw out his guts. Luffy's wail pierced him and Sanji curled into a tight ball, attempting to hide his shameful self from the world. He should disappear. He should be the one dead.

On the other side, Zoro fend off the Angel's attacks. Rage boiled inside him. With the blood contract, Luffy's emotions gushed into him and the feeling of losing someone you love was hauntingly familiar to Roronoa Zoro. He clicked his fangs, "LUFFY!"

Zoro rushed towards the man but Kalifa's whip caught him by the wrist. Zoro snarled at the woman. A white spark struck his wrist where the whip tightened.

"You're not going anywhere, Sinner," Kalifa remarked.

"Get the _fuck _off!" Zoro slashed the whip and swung both swords, sending a black wave towards the woman. Kaku appeared in between them and sliced the dark wave with his silver swords.

These Angels were getting in the way of things. Zoro's plan was slowed down. This emotional surge wasn't helping and when the sudden heavy presence of another being he despised stepped towards them, the anger inside him shook his entire body, making his shoulder blades twitched. Zoro's back unconsciously arched in an intimidating form. But wings did not unfurl. Instead, his swords let out sharp hisses and turned a shade of pure black. Dread made him clicked his fangs again. He had no idea what was going on with Hunter and the assassination plot. He had no idea how far the damage to the town was now. But he knew that with Mihawk here, the chances of his plan to destroy this town held the possibility of failure. Just like centuries ago.

Mihawk strode towards the two brothers with his scythe levitating behind him. He stopped in front of Luffy, staring the man down and brought up his left hand. For a minute he stared at the burn mark that covered his entire forearm although most of it was hidden under his black sleeves. When he brought his attention back to the humans, Luffy was gazing up at him with red swollen eyes. He couldn't stop the tears.

"Please don't take him away," Luffy whispered.

"I am afraid I cannot concede to that request," Mihawk said, "It is my job to take his soul to the other world."

"Please don't. Just leave him here. I know he's . . ." Luffy choked, "Ace is dead! I can't get him back! He won't ever wake up again! So at least, leave him here. Don't take anyone else away from me."

"Do you not want him to be at peace?" Mihawk cocked his head. "Do you want him to be tied down to this world?"

Luffy shook his head, unable to answer.

"His life is not up to you to decide. Leaving a dead soul here is not how the world works. They _have _to leave or their bodies will be vulnerable to Haunting. I assure you that I will get him to the other side."

Luffy shook his head again. He refused to let go off Ace.

Mihawk narrowed his eyes, "I do not have much time to spare here. There are souls crying in the heart of the town. Demons have started another massacre and mortal lives are taken with every precious second."

"Then go to them!" Luffy said, "Go deal with them. Leave us. Their lives are more important than us, aren't it?! Ace is _dead _anyway! If you need to take years off my life for this, go right ahead! If you need to kill me for this, do it! Just don't take Ace away!"

Mihawk sensed every drop of anger, every hint of despair. There was nothing left for this man. Nothing left to take from. Mihawk clenched his fist and tilted his hat downward in a show of respect. "I will be back for him."

But when Death turned away from Ace, Kalifa's voice stopped him.

"Are you defying the law of humanity?" the woman had broken off the fight, leaving Kaku to attack Zoro. "Are you defying the words of God?"

"Fallen Angel," Mihawk said without looking at Kalifa, "Have you forgotten that I do not work with your God?"

Kalifa narrowed her eyes at the mockery and she pulled out another whip. "Your duty is to take _all _souls to the other world, no exception."

This time, Mihawk glanced at Kalifa, "Did not I say that I will be back?"

"Silence," Kalifa extended both whips in front of her, "Under the name of Judgment, I will not forgive your defiance." The whips glowed and transformed into two large men, dressed in grey suits. One of them had a zipper for a mouth, and the other had long wavy white hair. "Fukuro, Kumadori," Kalifa instructed the two men, "Don't let him get away!"

The Death Scythe spun in the air and into Mihawk's hand. Without the slightest hesitation, he struck the two men.

Kaku glanced over at Kalifa and shoved Zoro back to put some distance. "Looks like we're hurrying things now that the town is a mess."

Zoro smirked, "Yeah, I don't have time to spare for you. I'll get this over with."

"You're wrong," both of Kaku's swords glowed, similar to Kalifa's whips, and they transformed into two suited men; one with a braided pony-tail and the other a pair of bull horns. Kaku glared at Zoro. "Kill him, Jabra, Blueno."

Zoro gritted his teeth at the sudden imbalance of power.

Sparks erupted between them. Cold air swirled around. Light and shadow clashed. Supernatural auras exploded as the Fallen Angels attacked the Sinner and Death. Having descended from Heaven along with the obvious number, the Angels had a greater advantage over the two dark beings and before long Zoro and Mihawk were encircled by the six angels.

"Damn, never thought I'd fight back to back with you," Zoro growled, gripping both his swords tighter.

"Same thought," Mihawk replied. He chanced a glance at the incubus behind him and said, "Why are you not fighting with all three swords?"

Zoro did not answer.

As the battle escalated, Sanji could only stare at Luffy still cradling the dead body of his brother. Sanji's legs were folded under him, knees together. He pulled the shirt down to cover his shameful erection.

_Ace's shirt._

He could still smell the man and the sex. Sanji bit his tongue, forcing the urges away. Zoro and Mihawk were fighting. Luffy was coping with the loss of his brother. The town was in chaos. This was no time for Sanji to desire sex. He breathed in slowly and almost jumped when several balls of silver flames glided around him.

"_Good evening, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji!"_

Sanji did not hide his surprise.

"_Are you blaming yourself, yourself, yourself?!"_

"_For the death of the brother, brother, brother?!"_

Sanji stared at Truth. "There's no . . . blaming. It was entire my fault. I was the one who . . . killed him." Sanji shuddered, remembering his claws piercing through Ace's chest. Warm and comforting. He bit his tongue harder.

"_Of course you did, you did, you did!" _Truth giggled, _"As for Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! He has lost the family he loves, he loves, he loves!"_

"I'm still his family!" Sanji tried to stand.

"_Oh, you are not, are not, are not!" _Truth glided in front of him, blocking his view, _"You're an outsider who steps too far in, far in, far in!"_

"We're not connected by blood, but that doesn't mean we're not family. What do you know?" Sanji's voice was shaking and he wished that his eyes would let out the tears. It would feel more comforting to know that he cried over Ace's death. But he couldn't. His body couldn't cry. His body wanted to touch Ace's cold hands. His body enjoyed the murder.

"_Oh, we know, we know, we know!"_

"_We know of all your desires towards the brother, brother, brother!"_

"_We know of your lust for blood, for blood, for blood!"_

"_We know of the ecstasy you savor when you kill, you kill, you kill!"_

"_We know that spark of satisfaction when you drive your claws into the brother, brother, brother!"_

Sanji tasted blood in his mouth. "Shut up!" He got to his feet and stumbled towards Luffy, but with the first step, Truth giggled in his ears.

"_Do you think he'll want you to help him, help him, help him?!"_

"_You, the killer of his brother, brother, brother?!"_

"_Do you think he doesn't blame you, blame you, blame you?!"_

"_DO you think he doesn't hate you, hate you, hate you?!"_

Sanji stopped walking. His dark pupils quivered. Luffy hadn't looked at him once throughout the ordeal but wasn't he just too preoccupied with his emotions? But what if Luffy looked at him with eyes of hatred, of blame, of disgust? Sanji shuddered at the thought. No. He couldn't look at Luffy. He couldn't bring himself to comfort him.

"No . . ." Sanji hugged himself. "No, why is this happening? This can't be true . . ."

"_Oh yes, it is, it is, it is!"_

"_Accept that you have killed the brother, brother, brother!"_

"No!" Sanji dug his fingers into his arms. His face was contorted into a pained expression but still, no tears escaped his eyes. "I'm a piece of trash! I should have lived alone! I shouldn't have gotten them involved! I shouldn't have been born! My existence only hurt everyone around me!"

The silver flames glided around the cambion, reeling in the anxiety and desolation. And then they giggled, so soft that Sanji couldn't hear them over the sounds of battle.

"_Do you want to bring back the brother, brother, brother?!"_

"_We can help you with that, with that, with that!"_

Sanji stared at Truth with empty eyes, "Bring . . . back?"

"_Bring him back from the dead, the dead, the dead! There is a way, a way, a way! And only you can do it, do it, do it!"_

It took a split second for the words to sink in and Sanji blurted out, "I'll do it! Tell me how!" Desperation clung onto his voice. "As long as Ace comes back, I'll do _anything_!" As long as Ace comes back, Luffy wouldn't cry. As long as Ace comes back, everything would be alright. Sanji glanced at the two brothers and then at the silver flames.

Truth giggled again and glided around the cambion.

"_It is easy, easy , easy! All you have to do is walk through the Gates of Hell, of Hell, of Hell!"_

"I'll do it!" Sanji said, "Just hurry up! Open it or something!" The wild possibility of reviving Ace overtook his mind. While everyone else was fighting, he would bring Ace back. And then he would protect them.

Truth let out a high-pitched laughter and glided around, forming a silver fog. As the mass of fog grew, the obvious silhouette of the Gates loomed in front of Sanji. Cold smoke shot out.

The angels and demons momentarily stopped fighting, shocked by the sudden summoning of the Gates. Dark aura pressured the angels. Luffy stared with bewilderment, and clutched Ace tighter, fearing that the Underworld was here for his brother.

Sanji trembled under the presence of such a powerful existence. He had seen the Gates once and similarly, he had cowered. For a half-blood like him, this was too much. This past year, although his demonic side had grown stronger, it didn't change the fact that he was still not strong enough to face anything pure-blooded.

Truth floated behind the cambion and whispered, _"Go ahead, ahead, ahead! Once the Gates open, walk right through, right through, right through!"_

The moment Truth said it, the large doors of the Gates growled and rumbled. They creaked at the hinges as they began to open outwards. Red smoke hissed out, slicing the air. Several shadows darted from the Gates, cackling and taking to the sky. Sanji couldn't see what was on the other side. His throat felt dry and he suddenly wanted to run away. But if he walked into this unknown abyss, he could bring Ace back. That was the only important thing. Sanji took a step forward.

"Don't do it!" Zoro yelled from the other side. The red smoke sliced his skin, pushing him back, not letting him get anywhere close. "Don't you dare fucking do it!"

Sanji chanced the incubus a glance. He couldn't wait anymore or the hesitation would change his mind. He shut his eyes and hurried his footsteps.

"Sanji!" Luffy's voice rang from behind. "Where are you going?!"

Sanji was right at the entrance of the Gates when he stopped. Terror bit his stomach. He clenched his fists and forced himself to turn. To see Luffy one last time. Because Hell knows if he could come back alive. It didn't matter though, if he died. Because by then, Ace would be alive. But what he met with were Luffy's fearful eyes.

Luffy was still holding onto Ace, but he focused his painful gaze at Sanji, "W-what are you doing . . . ?"

"I . . ." Sanji breathed out and attempted a slight smile, tugging the corner of his lips. "Don't worry Luffy, I'll bring Ace back."

"What are you talking about?! What about you?!"

"I . . ."

"Don't do this, Sanji!" Luffy cried, "Don't you leave me too! I don't want anyone else to leave! Please don't go!"

"But Ace . . ." Sanji chocked the name out, "You'll be happier with him! He doesn't have a demon inside to deal with! You guys can live peacefully now!"

"How are we going to pay rent?" Luffy didn't hide his desperation, "Who will cook for us?! Who will make sure we don't fight?! Who will be there for us?!"

"You'll find a way! I know you will!" Now Sanji had to shout over the screeches and roars coming from within the Gates. More shadows escaped out.

"Close the Gates!" Mihawk bellowed, "Too many Evil Spirits have escaped!"

The second Mihawk diverted his attention, he was trapped in Kumadori's long white hair. Fukuro struck him in the sides. Mihawk doubled over and the scythe slipped from his grasp. Zoro couldn't block or evade Jabra's and Blueno's scrimmage. The two demons found themselves on the losing end.

"Luffy, I have to go now!" Sanji yelled, "You two will survive! You guys are strong! I know it! I'll watch over you from the other side, so don't worry about me! Live on!"

"Sanji! Stop this!" Luffy scrambled to his feet and dashed towards the cambion but the red smoke shoved him back, "Please Sanji!"

"I promise you'll be happier now!" Red smoke swirled around Sanji, grasping him tight. A cold and hot sensation prickled his skin and he bit his tongue again. "I promise you'll have a better life!"

"You promised we'll all walk home together!" Luffy cried.

Sanji flinched. He stared at Luffy who was trying to reach him. "I'm sorry!"

"You're my family!" Luffy reached out his arms for Sanji. "I don't want to lose the last of my family! Please don't go! I beg you!"

Tears sprang from his deep blue eyes. Sanji opened his mouth but the words were drowned out by the cries in the air. A tight lump gripped his throat and chest. He was Luffy's family. Even though he had killed his brother. Sanji bit his bottom lip and moved forward, attempting to catch Luffy's hand. The red smoke clawed at him and dragged him back into the Gates.

Sanji frantically reach for Luffy.

Luffy screamed.

The Gates shut close.

"SANJI!" Luffy slammed his fists against the cold stone. "Open it! Give Sanji back! Give him back!" The horror that he never wanted to happen finally hit him hard. Both Ace and Sanji were gone. He was truly alone now. Luffy continued to pound the Gates, not caring that his fists began to bleed by all the monstrous carvings of the Gates. His cry wasn't words. His cry was pain.

The town answered his cry with its own screams. More demons, turned demons, roamed around the streets, breaking into houses and attacking humans. Those who awoke could only shriek in utter terror and confusion before they were killed. Those who slept never knew what struck them. The Council Hall was the center of the battle with several shamans backing up Sabo and Koala on the fight. Protecting the mayor was not their main priority. Iceburg had picked up his gun and fought at the frontlines too after realizing that the number of demons involved had escalated far beyond his predictions. Security was given permission to fire at will, though even without the order, every man was shooting for their lives.

Walls and grounds were painted red.

The Blood Massacre repeated.

Truth darted out from behind the Gates and floated around Luffy whose voice had cracked. They bopped and danced, watching Luffy intently from within their cores.

"_Shouldn't you be happy, happy, happy?!"_

"_He has sacrificed himself for your brother, brother, brother!"_

"Shut up . . ." Luffy whispered. Tear stains streaked his face but there was nothing else to let out. He was an empty shell of sorrow and loss. He was weak. He was useless. He let everyone around him die. Luffy dropped to his knees.

"_Be glad, be glad, be glad! You're still not alone, alone, alone!"_

"Shut up . . ."

"_We know that there is still hope, still hope, still hope!"_

"Shut up!" Luffy threw a punch at Truth only for the flames to dissolve and appear next to his ears, mocking and teasing with its childish voice. "You did this! You talked him into this stupid shit! You killed him!"

"_Oh no, we did not, did not, did not! You're the one who killed him, killed him, killed him! You can do nothing, nothing, nothing! You relied on others and let them fall, them fall, them fall! If you need to blame someone, blame yourself, yourself, yourself! You ungrateful human, human, human!"_

"Bastard!" in a blinded rage, Luffy shot to his feet and attempted to catch the fireballs. "Your words mean nothing to me! I don't believe you! I don't believe in you!"

Truth darted around, away from Luffy's hands, _"Are you stupid, stupid, stupid?! Sacrifices are necessary to attain your dreams, your dreams, your dreams!"_

"Losing both my family is _not _my dream!"

"_You're a foolish person, person, person! You did not lose them, lose them, lose them! Your brother is back, is back, is back!"_

At that, Luffy froze and he glanced back. Sure enough, Ace had rolled onto his sides, using his elbows to support himself up. Luffy's eyes widened in fear at the sudden ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. A whirlwind of emotions brewed.

". . . Ace?" Luffy whispered and took a step forward.

Ace flinched. His long bangs covered his face. Slowly, he craned up his neck and turned to Luffy.

"Ace?" Luffy gasped.

Huge ivory fangs protruded from the corner of Ace's lips. Saliva mixed with blood dribbled down his chin. The gaping hole in his chest had closed up into an ugly red scar. His entire body was morphed into an unnatural skeletal structure with arms longer than a usual human. And his eyes. Bright lavender eyes with red slits.

The thing hissed.

"No . . ." Luffy struggled for breath. He couldn't control his shivering body. His feet refused to run. "No!" Luffy cried out when Ace – the thing – pounced for him, slamming him onto the ground. Large horrendous fangs hovered above his face. Blood dripped onto him. Luffy slammed his palms under the monster's jaw, forcing it back. Surprisingly, the monster was knocked back. Luffy scrambled away and yet, he couldn't keep his eyes off the monster. The monster that used to be his older brother.

The monster directed a heated glare at Luffy and with a loud hiss it rushed away on all fours towards the town where it could smell fresh blood and chaos.

Luffy stared after the monster. He wanted to chase after it, wanted to yell for it to stop and come back, wanted to beat it to a pulp. But his body couldn't move. A fear like never before caught him. An unexplainable feeling. The knowledge that he had lost his brother but his brother had returned as a monster. And the fact that Sanji had sacrificed himself to create a monster. After what happened last year, Luffy thought that his world couldn't break apart any further.

How wrong was he.

He shouldn't have expected a smooth sailing. He should have known that life would throw way too many curveballs at him and then bat him off. Luffy couldn't hear the cries of the town anymore or the dwindling battle between the angels and demons.

Mihawk fought with dark magic having his scythe out of reach and not given a spare second to cast it back to his grip. He was Death, and Death hardly needed to fight anyone. Death was natural. Death was the answer to everything. No one could go against him, but yet here he was, battling against the Fallen Angels of God. What was God thinking to send these castaways to the mortal world? Worse, giving them such an absurd duty of executing Roronoa? God should have known that Roronoa was punished for a lifetime of grievance in the mortal world. By executing the incubus, his existence would be erased and ultimately, so would his sins. By executing him, Roronoa Zoro would be reborn.

Mihawk couldn't let that happen under his watch. Allowing him to reborn was the last thing the world should do. Most likely, Roronoa would reborn as another demon. But Mihawk really couldn't predict what God was thinking so he wouldn't be surprised if He decided to remake Roronoa as a human. Mihawk knew how powerful the incubus was. If he was given a new life as a normal human, he would still retain his memories of his demon days. The former king wouldn't let such a small opportunity to slide. He would do something, cause something, and no one from Heaven or Hell could take him away by force.

But Zoro didn't know any of that. He had no business with Heaven and frankly gave not the slightest care. The possibility of rebirth never crossed his mind. After all, he was immortal for so many centuries. All these years, he had his own goals on the surface of the mortal world. Destroy this town, kill Red Haired Shanks, revenge. Perhaps, his thirst for blood far exceeds any other living demon and not even redemption could help him. Would cleansing his entire soul help? Would restarting his being help? Was that what God wanted? To give this man a second chance?

Zoro parried Jabra's attack. He leapt back and slashed off Kumadori's hair that bound Mihawk.

"Look, I'm not helping you because I want to," Zoro breathed out, "But I can't fend off all six of them myself."

"I know," Mihawk had casted the scythe back into his hands. He didn't say it, but both of them knew that there was more than the number of angels that bothered Zoro.

Thick, disgusting emotions swirled inside the incubus. Anguish, despair, emptiness. Everything that Luffy felt was channeled into Zoro, making his chest ache. It affected him mentally and physically. He couldn't move as fast as he wanted with the emotions weighing him down. Zoro grimaced. The silhouette of Kuina kept on flashing in his mind. Her silky voice that he couldn't remember teased him. The feelings he felt for her, love and adoration, questioned his decisions.

_Why are you doing this?_

_Please stop this, Zoro._

_Please don't do this._

_ACE, WAKE UP! SANJI! GIVE HIM BACK!_

Zoro flinched and his feet faltered. Luffy's voice rang through his body. The _katanas _in his hands dissolved into black waves and he whirled to the human. "Luffy!" he called out and rushed forward, leaving a surprised Mihawk alone. But before he could take three steps, Kalifa's whips wound themselves around his neck and torso. Zoro grabbed onto the silver whips only to have his claws and flesh burned in a radiant white light.

"Is that human more important than your life?" Kalifa scoffed. "How impudent."

"You can't possibly understand, bitch," Zoro growled. "The inability to help others, the loss of someone you love in front of you, the pain that eats you alive from inside. . . What would a _heavenly angel _like you know about pain?!"

Kalifa narrowed her eyes. They had committed the crime of failing to infiltrate the Underworld to bring the Sinner for Judgment. So it was only right for God to send them down to Earth to catch what they couldn't. Now the Sinner was within her grasps. They could go home. "It's alright, Sinner," Kalifa said, "You won't ever feel pain any longer."

Zoro clenched his teeth when Kaku's silver sword pierced him from behind. White light sparked inside him, burning and scorching. He bit his tongue to swallow down the cry. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't show weakness to these angels, and especially not in front of Luffy.

"ZORO!" Luffy felt the constriction in his chest, tearing apart his heart, and the mark smoldered his flesh. One more. One more person. Would it be too late again? Was it _already _too late? He tried to run towards the incubus but his legs wobbled and he thumped onto the cold ground. "NO! Don't take him away! He's the only one I have left! Please don't do this!"

Zoro cringed when the blade twisted. The silver light spread across his chest and his darkness fought back. Was this what dying felt like? Was he really dying now? After all these time, when he was so close to watching this town burn down to ashes, so close to eating Luffy alive, so close to getting his heart back.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled despite his voice shaking, "Don't give up yet!" He couldn't go down without a fight. "You can still get Ace back! His soul is still attached to his body. All you have to do is get the Evil Spirit out of him!" Zoro coughed out blood.

"I don't want to lose you!" Luffy cried, "We were gonna make it right! We were doing it right!"

"I'll be back," Zoro choked the words out. "I promise I'll be back! I'm not gonna die!"

"Liar! Everyone breaks their promise! Ace, Sanji, and you will too!"

"I won't! Believe in me, Luffy. We made a contract! I promise I will protect you." His darkness lost. The white fire consumed him.

Luffy kept his eyes on Zoro and tried his best not to look at the silver blade. Don't listen to Truth. Believe in the demon. Luffy clenched his fists. Whose words should he trust? He couldn't rely on anyone else. No, there was no one to rely on. Luffy was alone now and he had to decide for himself. He bit his lips. "Promise you'll come back!" Luffy cried, "I don't care how, but come back to me!"

Zoro attempted to smile. He would be back. He knew he would. There was no place in Heaven or Hell for him. This world was where he belonged. But before he disappeared in the blazing white light, Zoro watched in horror as behind Luffy, the Gates creaked open once again.

Red smoke hissed out along with several Evil Spirits. From within the black abyss, Sanji stepped out, his silhouette backed by a faint red glow. His posture stood straight, shoulders squared in a proper manner. Clear blue eyes opened and scanned the fear-stricken face of everyone as the red smoke morphed into a royal cloak with golden trimmings, shadows covered his body as a pure black old fashion suit, his body grew and restructured into an older and bulkier form, and his golden blond hair turned into a deep shade of blood red.

He closed his eyes and reopened dark black orbs. Three streaks scarred his left face. A smirk lit up his features and when he spoke, it wasn't the smooth voice of Sanji. Instead it was the familiar rough voice of the ghost of the past.

"Hey Luffy," Shanks said, and then he directed his gaze at the incubus, "And goodbye, Roronoa."


	10. Hope

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

**A/n: **Apologies for the sudden hiatus and completely missing the weekly update. I had a huge block and needed time to figure where this story is going. Originally I planned on hitting 100k words with FBT again but it seemed like that won't be possible. I can't drag this story for too long coz we're already at the point where all shits have to be tied up. Anyway, thank you to those who have read, reviewed, and stuck with me all these while. This chapter is for you.

Chapter 10 – Hope

* * *

Demons and Evil Spirits terrorized the streets, waking the town up in the middle of the night. Screams pierced the air. Blood splattered the grounds. One after another, mortal lives were taken. The third massacre hit this bloody town caused by the very same person throughout history. When would it all end? Would it ever end? But as long as Roronoa Zoro was alive, history would repeat itself and there was no rest for the living.

The monster hurried on all fours towards the center of the town. It wasn't the smell that attracted him. It was the unfathomable voice in his head that told him to go and kill whoever was at the other end of the street. A dull pain throbbed in his chest and he faltered. The body of this mortal was almost broken when the Evil Spirit entered him. Bad decision. Now it couldn't get out.

"What do we have here?" Lucci raised an eyebrow, recognizing the (possessed) person before him. "Aren't you supposed to be with your dear little brother?"

The monster snarled. Suddenly, his body dropped to the ground. A heavy pressure weighed him down, burning his insides. When Lucci took another step forward, the pressure intensified. Ace's body begun to tear.

"How the hell did you manage to pick up a weakling?" Lucci kicked Ace in the guts and when he noticed the horrible wound that had closed up haphazardly, he stifled a chuckle. "You died," and he idly wondered what Luffy's reaction was. They had been co-workers for two years now and he had never liked Luffy's optimistic nature. Too loud for him. And the fact that recently Luffy carried the scent of a demon rustled the Fallen Angel in all the wrong places. Just like Kaku and Kalifa. If his senses weren't covered up by the many demonic auras in the atmosphere, he knew that the sinner had been caught and something else was happening to Kaku and Kalifa since they hadn't reported to him back. Lucci glanced down at the monster, "I don't have time to deal with you. All these Evil Spirits don't belong in this world and as the Servant of God, I will dispose of them. That includes you." Lucci unclenched his right fist and a white light turned into a silver sword.

Growls rumbled in Ace's throat. His demonic lavender eyes bulged out in horror at the sight of the holy weapon. The weak Evil Spirit inside knew that it was no match against this Fallen Angel, and this broken body couldn't run swung the sword down. The monster snarled. A fireball zipped onto the sword, forcing Lucci away from the monster.

"You're not touching him," Sabo panted. His coat and wooden staff were dirtied with blood after fighting with countless of demons. By now, the back-up shamans had joined the fight and fended off the demons from the Council Hall. Koala was by Iceburg's side along with a huge man called Franky. In the middle of the commotion, he burst through the crowds of demons and rushed to the mayor. Koala didn't have time to ask who he was but seeing that Iceburg knew him, she trusted the mayor. And Sabo believed in all his comrades to hold off while he slip away to protect the person important to him.

Except the person wasn't completely a person anymore.

Sabo gritted his teeth at the sight of the monster. His precious brother, his precious family. Luffy must be hurting. "Don't take this personally," Sabo said to Lucci, "I know you're trying to do good, but I won't let you touch this man."

"Man?" Lucci grunted, "This is no man. He is already possessed. He is an Evil Spirit."

"He's not," Sabo said, "I don't know _what _you are but I know evil spirits. I've studied them all my life and I can revert him. For whatever reason, his humane soul is still attached."

"He has died. Are you trying to bring him back to life?"

"If that's how you put it, then yes."

Lucci narrowed his eyes. "Once a person died, they cannot be revived. You're treading on dangerous grounds here. I can't let you ruin the cycle of life."

"Fuck the cycle or shit," Sabo snapped, "I will protect my family!" His wooden staff glowed and several fireballs shot out towards the Fallen Angel.

Lucci struck each fireball and dodged several. He released the pressure put upon the monster and charged towards Sabo. The distance between them was closed in two long strides. Lucci swiped his sword only to be blocked by the wooden staff.

"Did you think that just because I'm a shaman, I can only fight in long-range?" Sabo smirked and slammed his foot into Lucci's guts. The staff spun in his hands and he struck Lucci. "Don't look down on me! I've lost everything to get this far and I'm not losing anyone else!" All these years, he had blamed himself for breaking the friendship he had with Ace and Luffy. If only he wasn't chosen for adoption, maybe Ace wouldn't hate him. When the fire ate the orphanage, he thought maybe it would be for the best if he died. But a spark in him forced him forward. He had a goal in life. He needed to find the Devil and kill him. Sabo crawled his way out of the building, ran away, and never looked back. And perhaps, it was sheer luck that he ran into the man who would be his adoptive father, Dragon. Sabo couldn't blame Dragon for choosing him over Ace and Luffy, because Dragon had made a deal with him. Dragon saw potential in him.

_Someone who lost a loved one to the Devil can wield the powers of a shaman._

Dragon taught Sabo everything about shamanism. It was holy magic, or evil magic. It was purely neutral and used solely for the purpose of freedom and revelation. Whatever Sabo chose to do with the powers was completely up to him as long as he didn't sway to one side of the spectrum or another. Thus, Sabo decided that he would continue looking for the Devil, and destroy it.

In a way, Sabo betrayed Ace and Luffy, having chosen his own personal goal. But Sabo wouldn't know that jealousy of a family wasn't the reason why Ace hated him.

While the two clashed, the monster clawed at the ground, attempting to drag this useless body away. The other Evil Spirits around mocked him with their freedom and ability to cause panic. And here it was, finally escaping Hell and now stuck in this dying body. But if this body died, it could escape. The ivory fangs clicked together and the sharp claws inched towards the heart. One stab. That was all it needed. And then a dark boot stomped onto Ace's hand.

Dragon glared at the monster.

The monster returned the look of hatred. Damn the angels, damn the shamans. Damn every single fucking thing in this God forsaken world.

* * *

"Zoro," Luffy whispered. The incubus had promised he would return somehow. The incubus had promised that he would protect Luffy with his life. The incubus had promised to hold him.

But Zoro was gone.

The last thing Luffy saw before the pure white light engulfed the incubus was Zoro's expression of shock, anger, hatred, and fear. A mix of emotions that Luffy had never seen and could not understand. But when he turned around to see the father he thought was long dead, his heart dropped and the world didn't make sense to him. Nothing he could imagine would prepare him for this situation. Many times he had imagined seeing Shanks again. They would hug and talk about the things they had missed. They would live together again. They would be happy again.

Now there was a hollow silence inside Luffy. Hot. disgusting.

The royal cloak didn't suit Shanks. After all, Luffy only knew Shanks from the modern century and no one walked around in such a horrendous crimson color with golden trims that sparkled in the moonlight. This wasn't a theatre show.

"Too shocked to say 'nything?" Shanks chuckled. "I guess that's a given."

"Why . . .?" Luffy whispered, "Why are you here?"

Shanks rubbed the back of his neck, "That's not exactly the first thing I'd like to hear after all this time. Don't you miss me?"

Yes, Luffy missed Shanks terribly. There were many days and nights where he thought back on the day he lost Shanks, the day he couldn't remember and it was his greatest regret. But ever since he found out the truth, the feelings of longing became an internal conflict. Shanks was his only father but Shanks was also a murderous demon that destroyed Zoro's life. For a whole year, Luffy forced himself not to think of Shanks, believing that it was a stupid thought and nothing would come out of it. How was he to know that he would see his father figure again, in the midst of all the lost?

"Where's Sanji . . .?"Luffy said.

"Hm?" Shanks said, "I don't know. Probably took my place or somethin'."

"Where's Sanji?!" Luffy raised his voice.

Shanks stared at Luffy for a while. And then a smile broke his features. "Are you more concerned of that cambion than me?"

"W-what are you talking about? You're dead, you were long dead! You can't be real!"

"Stop denying yourself. You know the truth. I can't die, Luffy. I'm a demon."

The words shook Luffy to the core. Hearing the truth in the familiar voice of his father. Sobs made his shoulders tremble and he hugged himself. Blunt fingernails dug into his skin in an attempt to stop the shudders.

"And you know what happened to Sanji. He walked through the Gates. He brought me back here." Shanks placed a hand on his chest. "Do you see me standing here? I am real, Luffy. I am back."

Luffy shook his head. He didn't want it. He didn't want to accept it. Didn't want to accept the fact that Sanji sacrificed himself for . . . for what? For Ace. He sure didn't do it for Shanks. And all that for some spirit to possess Ace's body and turn him into a fucking monster. Things were going horribly wrong and Luffy needed to do something quick. Or it would be too late.

"Please bring back Sanji! That deal . . . contract, whatever was a mistake! Sanji didn't want to go through the Gates! He was gonna stay here! I asked him to stay here!"

"My, my," Shanks shook his head in dismay. His smile was wiped off his face and he took a step towards Luffy. His son. The boy he picked up from the alley along with his brother. "You do care more for him than your own father. What am I to do with you?"

"Red-Haired!"Mihawk bellowed from where he was, trapped in a silver binding, "Don't you touch him! You've done enough chaos here!"

"Well, Hawkeye. I've been trapped in the Flame Chamber for way too many centuries and finally I'm out here in the Mortal World. Let me play for a while," Shanks winked and directed his hand at Luffy. Red smoke fluttered around the human and forced him up to his legs.

"S-Shanks . . . what are you doing?" Luffy's eyes widened. The smoke was hot and cold at the same time, reminding him of the chill pricks Truth once showed him. His feet dangled in the air and his sandals slipped off. "Shanks, stop this."

Shanks merely chuckled.

"Red-Haired! Stop this at once!" Mihawk's golden eyes flashed crimson and the aura around him turned pure black. The grasses shriveled up and the ground began to crack. Kalifa yelled something about capturing the Regal Incubus but Kaku was too preoccupied with Mihawk. The Fallen Angel aimed his sword for Mihawk's heart but the black aura engulfed the man, breaking the holy restrains. Black smoke blasted Kaku away and where it touched him, his skin burned. Mihawk's body wavered and dissolved into the black smoke. Only his red golden eyes stood out in the silhouette. The scythe swiveled into his hand. _"Let him go, Shanks." _

Shanks whistled at the sight. "Haven't seen you in that form," the smirk split his face, "Ever since you became Death."

"_I became Death to protect this world. And I won't let you destroy it."_

"Loosen up a little," Shanks dropped Luffy and turned his attention to Mihawk, "You were always so uptight. No wonder we couldn't be more than acquaintances."

Mihawk shot forward and Shanks swiped his cloak at the scythe. The clash between two powerful dark beings sent shockwaves. Luffy tumbled backwards. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kaku and Kalifa being forced back by the sheer power too. They might be angels with holy powers, but similarly, their greatest weakness was the opposing dark powers.

Kalifa was the first to stand up, "Where's Lucci?! We have to capture Red-Haired!"

"What about Hawkeye?!"Kaku yelled over the commotion.

"He's not important now! We can't let Red-Haired run around in this world!" There was a reason why Shanks was sentenced to eternal burning in the Fire Chamber. Not only had he created the incubus Roronoa, he was also the man who pushed Mihawk to turn into Death. At one point in history, Death wasn't necessary. But Shanks had flaunted his pheromones and caused too many unnatural deaths. Somebody had to stop him. Mihawk was the only one by his side. Mihawk knew everything about Shanks. So Mihawk took it to himself to turn into Death.

Red-Haired Shanks was everything wrong with this world.

"Final Judgment!"Kalifa said, "God will befall him the Final Judgment!"

"Don't be hasty! We're no match for him, and Hawkeye is in the way!"Kaku struggled to stand, "Wait for Lucci!"

"There's no time!"

Another shockwave hit them. Luffy dug his fingers into the ground, keeping his head was a lie. Everything Luffy thought he knew about Shanks was a lie. What was it again? Shanks a regal incubus. Luffy didn't know what that meant, but it sounded as if Shanks was up above everyone. And by the reactions of Kaku and Kalifa, he must be pretty dangerous.

Luffy glanced up at the back of Shanks. The same broad shoulders he had missed. Despite how much he told himself that yes, Shanks was a demon, Shanks was also his father. It hurt him to see the person he once loved now fighting like a ragged demon he truly was. Luffy needed to leave. He couldn't bear seeing Shanks any longer. He pushed himself onto his feet and turned towards the town. Ace – the monster – was somewhere in the town and Luffy needed to get to him (it) quickly and find that someone to get the Evil Spirit out.

Silver flames darted around him.

"_You can't go, can't go, can't go!"_

"Shut up!" Luffy swiped his hand at the flames. He hurried to stand and staggered under the heavy aura from the two demons. No time to lose. Every second counts.

Truth blocked his path again. _"If you go, we will kill you, kill you, kill you!"_

"You can't kill me!" Luffy yelled, "You're just fucking truth!"

"_Oh yes, we can, we can, we can!"_

"_We can erase your truth, your truth, your truth! Your existence will be gone, be gone, be gone! You will die, will die, will die!"_

"I don't believe in you!" Luffy countered and forced his way through the flames. The needles pricked his insides again. His feet shoved him forward and in spite of the things he said, he knew that Truth didn't tell lies. Luffy could disappear. Luffy could die.

And just as the silver flames surrounded him to rid him from this world, a gust of wind swirled around Luffy and forced Truth away. Luffy gasped in shock. The wind was warm yet it sliced the air like ice shards. A welcoming comfortable sensation that held Luffy in protective arms. Yet it was unfamiliar to Luffy. After all, he never had anyone who held him that way. Held him like a parent would. Luffy didn't remember who his parents were and he never really thought about it. Ever since he was a baby, all he had was Ace. Ace was all that mattered. Ace was his only blood family. So this sudden warmth left him befuddled.

From the direction of the town, Dragon reached their vicinity, dragging another bloodied up man by the arm. It took Luffy a while to recognize the man as Klahadore, what with how beaten up he was and those unnaturally sharp ears and claws . . .

Dragon stopped in front of Luffy, studying him for a minute. And then he spoke in a low voice, "Go."

Luffy didn't know who this man was but this was a chance he wouldn't let go off. So when Shanks caught wind of what happened and directed his attack to Luffy, Luffy put his trust in Dragon to let him escape. And Dragon struck Shanks with the end of his staff.

"You and I," Dragon glared at Shanks, "Have a score to settle."

"Oh?" Shanks smirked, "And who might you be?"

* * *

Luffy stumbled and once he picked himself up, he rushed into town. The battle between Dragon and Shanks exploded in the far distance. Hurry. Find Ace. But where should he even go? Luffy choked on air when the sight of the destroyed town hit home. Demons scattered in the sky, attacking humans, causing total chaos. Fear crawled inside him.

Pain, anguish, distress.

This town he grew up in was a complete mess. What had they done? What had they not done? This had to stop. Perhaps Luffy didn't have any power, but he was determined to stop this insanity, once and for all. Whatever it took, however it would be, Luffy would stop it.

A demon screeched and pounced. Luffy ducked the claws and sent a fist into the demon's face. No time for this. Luffy clenched his teeth when more demons averted their attention to him upon sensing that he was something different, that he was a prey.

Black smoke shot forward and formed into the familiar silhouette of Mihawk. The dark scythe struck the demons, slicing them in half and sending them back to the Underworld. Mihawk's body was disintegrating as he spoke, _"I will lead you."_

Luffy nodded and followed Mihawk to the center of the town where the largest mess was. Why was Mihawk helping him? What about Shanks? Luffy had too many questions to ask but he knew that now wasn't the time for them. Now he had to trust his instincts. Now he had to get to Ace.

The moment they reached the Council Hall, a surge of emotions plunged into Luffy. Sabo was crouched on the ground, cradling Ace's body. _Ace's unmoving body. _Luffy bit on his bottom lip. _Is he alive? What happened to the Evil Spirit? _The questions wouldn't leave his throat but when Luffy realized that Ace didn't show the ivory fangs, his shoulders fell and he shuddered a sob. Let there be hope. He knelt next to his brother and hesitantly brushed his fingers through Ace's thick black hair.

"Luffy," Sabo panted, "He'll be okay. Sir Dragon saw to him a while ago."

Luffy choked back the tears. He pressed his hand against the wounded chest but when he felt the subtle rise and fall, Luffy let out a breath of relief. "Thank you," he whispered.

Sabo nodded, "You get Ace somewhere safe. We'll handle the mess here."

Luffy rubbed his eyes and glared up at Sabo, "No. I'm not sitting still."

"Luffy! This is no time to argue!" Sabo swung his staff and shot fireballs at several demons aiming their way. Sabo himself was ragged and beat. He couldn't afford protecting Ace and Luffy while fighting at the same time. Sure he might be strong, but he wasn't _that _strong.

"There's no time!" Luffy countered, "That's why I won't sit back!"

Ace stirred. For a split second, fear shot through Luffy but instead of horrendous lavender orbs, tired black eyes cracked open. Ace glanced around in utter confusion. "Wha . . ."

"Don't speak," Luffy didn't care that his voice was trembling, "Don't worry Ace, I will make things right."

Hope.

A tiny spark of light in the sheer darkness. Perhaps that was a cheesy way to put it but Luffy needed that thought. Many times, his most important people were taken away. Now it was his turn to take them back. Sabo was alive. Ace was okay. Zoro promised to return. All he needed to do now was to get Sanji from the depths of Hell.

Luffy turned to the black silhouette of Mihawk with blazing eyes and said, "There's a way, isn't there?"

Mihawk's crimson eyes studied the human for a moment before he spoke, _"As long as the Evil Spirits have not possessed any bodies, we can send them back to the Underworld. However, to my knowledge, the turned ones will have to be cleansed differently."_

"We can do that," Sabo said, "Leave the turned and possessed to the shamans."

Mihawk nodded, _"As for the cambion, I am afraid that we cannot merely walk down to the Underworld and let him out of the Flame Chamber. He has taken the place of Red-Haired," _at the mention of the man he once knew, Mihawk narrowed his eyes. If his body wasn't a mass of shadow, he would be cringing and gritting his teeth. _"What is trapped in the Chamber is his soul, the very essence of his life. The physical body has been taken over by Red-Haired. Without the body, the cambion cannot return to this world."_

"S-Sanji . . ." Ace coughed.

"Don't move," Luffy gently placed his hands on Ace's shoulders.

"Get . . . him back," stubbornness ran in the family. Ace elbowed his body up. Sharp pains shocked him and he couldn't hide the flinch. His mind was still in disarray. A black cloud fogged his vision and all he could see were the blur images of the people around him. Even Luffy's voice sounded distant. "Get Sanji . . ."

"I know," Luffy stated, "I'll get him back no matter what. So you just, don't do anything stupid."

"Guys, get going! I can't keep this up any longer!" Sabo fought off several more demons. Against one of the broken walls, Lucci pushed himself up. His body was charred, blood dribbling down his chin. Sabo cursed. That Fallen Angel was tougher than he looked. "Luffy! Take Ace away!" Although Sabo did say that Dragon had looked at Ace's condition, there wasn't enough time to perform a full cleansing ritual. All Dragon could do was surpass the Evil Spirit. And then it was Ace's soul that fought back to life. Sabo didn't know what would happen to the Evil Spirit residing dormant in Ace's body.

By the urgency in Sabo's voice, Luffy grabbed Ace's arm and helped him up. "Oi, Mihawk! We're getting Sanji now!"

"_Do you not listen?" _Mihawk cleared a path for Luffy to haul Ace off. _"Red-Haired is using the cambion's body to exist in this world."_

"Then we'll take it back! We'll take Sanji's body and soul."

"_Do you not think of what your decision will lead to?"_

Shanks no longer had a physical body, at least not in the mortal world. That was the sole reason why he needed Sanji to trade his soul. After all, Sanji was his blood and flesh. Now that they had switched places, Sanji was the burdened soul punished for a sin he never committed. To switch them back would mean Shanks losing everything and be punished once again, perhaps worse. It was the same as

"Kill Shanks."

Luffy jumped when Ace spoke the words in a cold voice.

"Kill him, bring back Sanji," Ace hissed, "I don't give two shits about that guy."

"W-what are you talking about? Shanks is our fa-"

"He took Sanji away!"

"Ace! Cut it out!" Luffy shoved his brother against a wall. Tears welled up in his eyes. How could Ace carelessly throw those words out?! "Please stop," Luffy gripped onto Ace's arms, "Please stop talking. I know you're probably still under the effects of the pheromones, so please . . ."

"Don't bullshit with me!" Ace snapped and attempted to push Luffy away. A sudden pitch black flashed in his vision and his body convulsed. "I ain't taking shit fer . . ." Ace panted.

"Please ACE!" Luffy said, "Believe in me! You're not in your right mind. Please for once, listen to me. I will help Sanji. Leave him to me!"

"Shut-" Ace flinched again. Memories overlapped each other. Holding Sanji, fighting Luffy, and then dying. But he wasn't dead. Ace remembered clawing at his brother, and then running through the town. The details were all hazy. Something crazy had happened and he could not remember. "What . . . what's going on?"

It hurt Luffy to see the confusion in his brother's eyes. There was no way he could fathom what Ace must be feeling or thinking right now. Returning from death and then finding out that the only way to save his loved one was to sacrifice another important person. Luffy was sure that nothing made sense for Ace anymore. "Ace, I will help Sanji." He forced as much determination as he could into his words. Ace could bitch and hate him now for all he cared, but Luffy understood more than anyone that under the spell of the pheromones, all rationality was gone and whatever you said wasn't truly what you meant.

Luffy let Ace slide down into a limp mess. His heart clenched at the sight. The brother he had always looked up to, the Evil Boss everyone feared, now was crumpled on the ground. The close brush against death must have screwed him up real bad. Luffy promised that this time, he would stop everything, this time he would protect everyone. He turned to Mihawk.

"However it will be, I'm getting Sanji back. Shanks is my f-father, but he is dead in my memories. He can't be here anymore. That body . . . that body belongs to Sanji." Luffy bit his bottom lip, "I'm grateful for everything Shanks has done for us even though . . . even though he's a demon." The word poisoned his tongue. He'd never thought he would admit it himself but in the current situation, it wasn't the time to glaze over his words. "Sanji is my family! I'm getting him back even if it means losing Shanks once again!"

Mihawk narrowed his eyes. He was about to defy everything God had written. If his face was visible, he would be smirking now. _"Very well. I will lead you." _Then again, Mihawk was originally a demon and even when he turned into Death, he never obeyed God's words to the dot. He became Death out of his own free will, with his own personal goal. To stop Red-Haired Shanks. Here, the second chance was presented and he wasn't about to let it slide. _"However, you will need to know that I have forsaken my title as Death for there is already another Death spawned in the Heavens. I can no longer go through the dimensions as I please. For now I suspect that I can only take you into either the Underworld or the Heavens without anyone noticing."_

Luffy listened to Mihawk speak. He didn't understand half of what was said but he would believe in Mihawk. Don't believe in Truth. Believe in Death instead. At least what used to be Death. Luffy glanced over at Ace and then returned his eyes to Mihawk. "Take me to the Underworld."

"_Is that your final decision?"_

"Yes," Luffy said, "Zoro promised that he will return and I believe in him."

Mihawk watched the human. His scythe dissolved into his form and large spans of shadow shot out from his back. The feeling of his wings unfurling reminded him of the better past. A spark of gold lit up in his red eyes. _"Well said, Monkey D. Luffy. I shall take you to the Underworld."_

* * *

Flames and gusts clashed with one another. None of them stopped to catch their breath. Spells shot out, destroying the gravestones and the forests. Both Dragon and Shanks fought neck to neck.

"You're pretty good for someone who just got out of prison," Dragon commented as he controlled the sharp wind.

Shanks laughed while flame erupted behind him. "Thanks for the compliment. You're not too shabby yourself. Though I do have to wonder, have we met before?"

"No, but I know a fair share about you."

"Let me guess," Shanks teased, "I killed someone you know, sometime in the past."

"You're not wrong," Dragon said, "You killed the parents of my son."

"Huh?" Shanks dodged a wind slice with ease.

"Sabo," Dragon said, "That is the name of the boy whose life you destroyed."

Shanks hummed under his breath. His red cloak fluttered behind him as his feet danced him forward, closing the distance between Dragon and him in quick steps. Shanks grinned up at Dragon's stoic face. "And who might that be?"

Dragon narrowed his eyes, swinging his fist onto Shanks's head only to strike air. The slightest of emotion turned his lips down. "You truly are the Devil."

"Is that what I'm called?" Shanks laughed, "Though if you're speaking by the Underworld terms, I'm merely the Regal Incubus. The Devil is much higher up. But I guess for you mortals, I am considered the Devil, while those little pigeons are the Angels." Shanks unclenched his fists and the red smoke around him shot out, burning into flames.

Kaku jumped out of the way and where he once was, bright golden flame roared to life. His back bristled. If only he had his wings, he could fly away. But the day they were dropped to Earth, their wings were stripped off. "Kalifa!" Kaku yelled, "We're taking him down!"

Kalifa whirled her head at Kaku.

"We might not have a chance against him, but there's nothing left to lose. Whether we captured the Sinner or not, with him here, we can never go home!"

Kalifa nodded.

* * *

White was never his favorite color. Too pure, too clean. Even when he was alive, white wasn't part of his color. It had and would always be red. Just like the blood dripping down his face and staining the silver floor. His arms were spread apart, hung from even whiter chains. Crucifixion didn't suit him either. He was no martyr. He was a demon.

Zoro breathed out cold air. Cuffs trapped his ankles. His wings were forcefully ripped off and chained somewhere else. He craned his neck back as much as he could but there was nothing around. He was suspended in an empty space. If they were going to lock him up in such a boring place, might as well put some pigeons (aka angels) around for him to mock and talk shit about.

He closed his eyes, meaning to rest before he start his escape plan. Then he heard footsteps and he cracked his eye open to see a man approaching him. His skin was white as snow, eyes dark as night. Atop his black hair was a white fur cap with dark spots. And despite him being in the Heavens, he was dressed in all black. The dark feathers around his neck fluttered as he walked towards the incubus.

Zoro kept his gaze at the man. What a great contrast. Finally some color in this disgusting silver space.

"You here for the Final Judgment or somethin'?" Zoro sneered.

The man continued to stare at Zoro with emotionless eyes. "No. I'm just here to see what the fuss about the Sinner is."

"Hm?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. Curiosity crawled on his back. "Are you not one of the angels? I thought I'm pretty famous around here seeing that God sent a bunch of you guys to get me."

The man shook his head, "I'm not one of them."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. The holy air had surpassed his senses and there was no way he could have figured out that this man wasn't an angel. He cocked his head at the man and asked, "Kid, what's your name?"

"I used to be Trafalgar Law," the man brought up his hand and showed Zoro the letters tattooed on his knuckles. "Now I am DEATH."


	11. Clash

**Forbidden Blood Ties**

**A/n: **Dear fucking God. Wtf have I written. You have no idea how many times I changed this chapter. I'm just gonna lay down in a corner. This fic is going to end soon but I'm currently working on another huge fic for an event called opbigbang on tumblr.

Chapter 11 – Clash

* * *

Fire scorched his skin and flesh and no matter how much he struggled, the chains cut into his limbs, trapping him on the stake, screaming his throat sore and crying dry tears. His pale skin had long turned coal black and his trademark blond hair, burned to the skull. His eyeballs melted in the sockets, destroying those bright blue eyes. Every part of him that was once human was burned into nothing but the remnants of a broken skeleton.

Sanji couldn't hear himself scream.

_MAKE IT STOP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

He had decided to take this route. He was determined to do anything to get Ace back, and so he accepted the deal. It was all for the sake of Luffy's happiness. But why was he regretting it all? Why did he want to turn back time? If he hadn't taken the deal, Ace would still be dead and Luffy wouldn't have his family anymore. Sanji couldn't be selfish.

_I WANT TO LIVE._

If he had chosen to stay in the world, how could he live with the knowledge of killing Ace and not taking the chance to revive the man when he could? If that was to happen, Sanji rather died. In fact, he would kill himself. And his death probably wouldn't matter because Luffy would have blamed him for killing Ace and would be glad that this murderer finally chose to repent his sin.

_PLEASE HELP ME, LUFFY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!_

Luffy hadn't blamed him. Luffy had always thought of him as his family. The first time they met, they didn't get along well because Sanji constantly smelled of cigarettes. But Sanji easily won Luffy's heart with food and soon enough, they became a family. Of course Sanji always reminded himself that no matter how close they were, he was the outsider, he was the one not blood-related, he was the monster, and he took the liberty of distancing himself and dealing with his own problems. No need to drag others into this. And as everybody knew by now, Sanji was a weakling and couldn't help himself. Ace had to hold him. Ace had to die for him.

And it was all his fault.

_I'M BETTER OFF DEAD. JUST KILL ME NOW. END THIS ALL._

His voice screamed till nothing was left of him. The fire continued to burn, and he remained alone in the deepest Flame Chamber of Eternal Torture.

* * *

"_We will face obstacles. The demons of Hell have by now realized that I no longer am Death. I do not have authorities over them anymore and they will strike for my neck. They are vicious. They will target you too. I cannot protect you while I am fighting." _

"I'll be fine," Luffy said, "I can fight for myself, or at least run."

Mihawk gazed at Luffy, _"It will be different. I will give you one of my wings."_

"Wings? Uh, I don't think that'll be okay." Luffy waved his hands, "Either way, we better hurry!"

Mihawk brought up one of his foggy hands but before he could touch Luffy, black dust shot out from Luffy's chest and struck him. A bright red sparked in between them. _"Oh?" _Mihawk narrowed his eyes at the black dust surrounding the human and smirked to himself. He never thought that the day would come when he would think highly of the incubus._"I see. Roronoa had once again proven to be a formidable king."_

"What about Zoro?" Luffy frowned, swatting the black dust away. "C'mon, there's no time to lose!"

Mihawk chuckled. When this was all over, perhaps he should pay a visit to the fallen king. If it wasn't for Red-Haired Shanks, they might have gotten along just fine. Mihawk brought up his hand and slashed the air in front of him. The cut split open and revealed a scene beyond normal dimension. Red smoke filtered out. _"Let us end this," _Mihawk stepped in. That's right. Even though he had known Shanks for the longest time in both his mortal and immortal lives, everything would end now. He would make sure of it. It was a good thing that their relationship never went pass acquaintances. With that little connection, he was sure that he would be fine seeing Shanks die in front of him, all for the sake of this beautiful world he had come to love as Death.

Once both Mihawk and Luffy stepped through, the cut in dimension closed up, leaving the two of them on the grounds of Hell. A familiar place for Mihawk, but an utterly disorienting universe for Luffy. Mihawk's foggy silhouette took shape again, returning him into his original fedora and cloak. "Please do not panic. I will lead us straight to the Flame Chamber."

"Y-yes!" Luffy forced himself to look away from all the volcanic sceneries and flying monkeys. He hurried after Mihawk and just as expected, several demonic creatures surrounded them. They barred their fangs, screeching hatred, remembering the torment that they had to suffer under Mihawk. Within a blink of an eye, black wings shot out of Mihawk's back, spreading wide open. The sight reminded Luffy of the scaly wings he loved to touch and for a split second, the desire to touch Mihawk's wings overwhelmed him. Luffy bit his bottom lip. Not now.

The black wings twisted into one and when Mihawk wrenched it off, the black smoke morphed into his scythe. Demons jumped into this one-sided battle. Mihawk wasn't Death any longer, but he was still a powerful demon. The first area was cleared with ease. While demons keeled in pain, several more took their place, blinded by their thirst for revenge to know that there was no chance against Mihawk.

Luffy ducked several of the creatures and when one of the flying monkeys swooped down towards him, he smashed his fist into its face. Rough skin cut his knuckles. One of the fangs broke off and gouged into his hand. Luffy shook the pain off and continued forward. Compared to what Ace and Sanji felt, this pain was nothing. The mark on his chest burned and the Black Blood shot out, spearing several demons behind him. Hurry.

Red sky loomed above them, red ground whimpered under them. No matter where his eyes darted to, all Luffy could see was blood and pain; screams of fear and regret echoed in the distance to which no help would answer. There was nothing he could do for them. Because now, he needed to get to Sanji.

The dark gates growled when they approached and this time, the ancient relics did not turn for Mihawk. A betrayer wasn't welcomed. Mihawk had taken that into account and the moment he was within reach, his scythe flared up in an explosion of black smoke and struck the gates, breaking the relics into pieces.

"Go!" Mihawk kicked the gates open, "One way down to the chamber. I shall keep the demons out!"

"Right! Thank you!" Luffy jumped the first few steps down, "I'll get Sanji, and we'll get out of here!" He descended the spiraling stairs, ignoring the heat and dark whispers chuckling around him. His heart thundered, blood whistled in his ears, and he bit his bottom lip when the familiar voice of Sanji resonated from the bottom of the chamber, all warmth and love replaced with nothing but agony.

Far away, on the other side of the Underworld, within the castle, the Devil relaxed back in his throne and did not break his posture when one of the advisors rushed in.

"M'lord! Two intruders have stepped into the Underworld!"

"And what of it?" the Devil spoke.

"O-one of them is Hawkeye," the advisor trembled, "And the other . . . is a human."

"Human?" the Devil raised an eyebrow, but still did not move. "How did he enter?"

The advisor shook his large slimy head, "It seems he has a small bit of supernatural power, perhaps a possession, but I cannot be sure. It must be Hawkeye's doing!"

"Heh . . ." the Devil sighed, not hiding his disinterest. "Let them do their stuff. It's been boring here anyway."

"M'lord!" the advisor flailed his slimy arms, "They're heading for the Flame Chamber! It's clear their intention is to release the Eternally Burned!"

"Hm?" this time, the Devil sat up, peering at the advisor from behind his horn-rimmed glasses. "Speak more."

The advisor was shocked for a second but quickly gathered his composure, "According to the Identity Scroll, the Eternally Burned is the flesh and blood of Red-Haired. The human intruder has a record of relationship with the Eternally Burned and is also . . ." the advisor swallowed, "The adopted son of Red-Haired."

Interest sparked within the Devil's dark eyes. He smirked. So this was the story that had been circulating around the Underworld, the story of Red-Haired's infamous game. "Bring me the Scroll," the Devil rose from his throne, letting his gaudy pink cloak flutter behind. "Let's turn this game on Red-Haired and watch him crawl around. Maybe he thinks he is the master of this game, but he shouldn't forget that I am here. I am the Devil."

"M'lord . . ." the advisor watched the Devil pranced out of the gold-decorated hall. Grand pillars stood on either side with torches hanging above. A black chandelier loomed on the ceiling, casting sharp shadows and swaying ever so slightly.

"Come," the Devil laughed as he stood at the veranda overlooking the Underworld, "Let's play."

* * *

The fight between Dragon and Shanks had destroyed the lower half of the cemetery hill, sending gravestones everywhere, digging dirt out and erasing the sentiments of the dead. Preserved history and respect towards the victims of the past were left in a wreck. Wind and fire crossed each other. All the while, Shanks was smirking, enjoying every second of the battle.

"It's been a while since the last time my blood boiled. I have to thank you for that." Shanks moved swiftly, throwing his attacks at every vital spots. Being trapped for centuries had made him lost some touches of his skills, and the unfamiliar body and air didn't help ease his discomfort. Yet, only a gleeful smirk danced on his lips.

"Is this all a game for you?" Dragon spat.

"Uh-huh, 'course it is," Shanks laughed, "What, did you think all these terrible things just happen by chance? I would think you're smarter than that. Naivety will get you killed, son."

Dragon clenched his teeth.

"Red-Haired!" Kalifa's whip shot out and wrapped around Shanks's wrist. "Under the name of the Heavens, you are hereby sentenced to Judgment."

"Heh . . ." Shanks mused. "Oh really? What if I refuse?"

Kalifa snarled, "You have no rights to refuse."

"You guys are just so full of yourselves," Shanks whistled, "This why I never really liked your cute little God." The silver whip lit up in red flames and traveled down towards the Fallen Angel.

Kalifa released the whip, but not her disgruntled expression. No one could get away insulting God.

"Oh?" Shanks rubbed his ear, and spoke to no one in particular, "What's this? I rather not go back now that I'm out here. Oh, come on . . ." The Regal Incubus let out a dramatic sigh and waved his hands at the shaman and fallen angels. "Alright, kids. Looks like I'm summoned for some business, though judging from the task, it's more of a game than anything." Another hearty laughter erupted in his chest.

"Are you running away, Devil?!" Dragon's voice boomed with anger. Wind circled his figure and sliced towards Shanks.

"Nope," Shanks smiled and raised a hand, bringing up a fire wall onto which Dragon's wind cutter crashed. "I'll have to postpone our game here, Dragon."

"You-!"

"How'd I know your name?" Shanks placed his index finger against his lips, "Of course I do. After all, I'm the one who took good care of your beloved sons~!"

"Bastard!" Dragon rushed forward, rage coursing through his veins.

Shanks's laughter echoed as the fire wall engulfed his red cloak and merged with his silhouette. "When I return, we should sit together and I'll fill you in with everything you've missed."

Dragon's staff struck through flames but Red-Haired Shanks was gone, leaving him the disgusting taste of hatred in his tongue. All traces of the incubus had vanished, but the screams continued to echo from the town. "Angels!" Dragon snapped towards Kaku and Kalifa, "I don't care of your duty or beliefs. This town – no, this world – needs every help to annihilate the Evil Spirits. Our shamans are fighting at the forefront and there is only so much we can do!"

Kaku studied Dragon for a few seconds before he tilted back his cap, "Kalifa, let's go. Lucci is at the Council Hall anyway."

The woman appeared as if she wanted to protest but held back her voice. She gave Dragon a disgruntled look before heading off to the town with Kaku.

Standing in the ruins of the cemetery hill, Dragon glared at the moon. His chest tightened. The slightest hint of emotion sparked in his eyes. A gust of wind collected under his feet and Dragon glided towards the heart of the chaos. Things wouldn't be the same after this battle. The world would change. For the better or worse, he didn't know.

Once he caught up with the Fallen Angels, they reached the Council Hall where Sabo was engaged in another battle with Lucci. Both of them were worn out and wounded.

"Sabo, that's enough," Dragon stepped in between them, "We have more important things to handle."

"Sir! He tried to kill Ace. I can't let-"

"Sabo," Dragon gave the young shaman a stern glare, "This is no time for personal matters. If you are so worried of Ace . . ." The name felt strange on his tongue, "Go attend to him." Dragon nodded to where Ace was sitting against a building.

Sabo bit his lip, knowing that Dragon was right. He glared at the Fallen Angels one last time before rushing to Ace. "Hey, can you hear me?" Sabo crouched.

Ace grumbled something inaudible as he clutched the wound on his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut and it took him all his concentration to even out his breathing.

Sabo's brows furrowed together. Previously, while he was busy fighting Lucci, Dragon had subdued the Evil Spirit but did not have time to do the entire ritual of cleansing. Sabo, on the other hand, wasn't too knowledgeable with the cleansing ritual. He had traded the cleansing training for more combat and magic experience and now, he realized he should have listened to Koala who had insisted he balanced his skills.

Ace cursed under his breath.

"Ace," Sabo muttered, holding the man's shoulder.

Ace cracked an eye open, glancing over at Sabo. It took him a while to recognize the dark blond hair and dirt-covered face. Not Sanji. Ace shook Sabo's hand off, "Don't touch me." He tried to stand, supporting his body against the wall.

"Cut it out. You're in bad shape." Sabo insisted and grabbed Ace again.

"Hands off!" Ace snarled, "I don't wanna be touched by you!"

"Stop being stubborn! I don't know what's your deal but this isn't the time to be difficult!"

"Fuck off! I rather die than be helped by you!"

"Ace!" Sabo shoved Ace against the wall. Behind them, Dragon and the Fallen Angels were fighting off several demons. "I know you hate me, and yeah, it's my fault, but look at yourself! You can't even stand on your own two feet! How are you gonna help Luffy?!"

"Shut up!" Ace challenged despite the pain building up in his chest, "You don't know shit about me and Luffy, about the things we've gone through while you run off with your shitty new family! You fucking abandoned us for that shitty Dragon!"

Sabo gasped, and Ace reflected the same surprise. "You . . ." Sabo whispered, "How did you know . . .?"

Ace clenched his teeth, averting his eyes.

"Hey! Answer me!" Sabo tried to piece the memories together. Ace had started hating him again when Sabo told them about the devil which Ace made fun of. Sabo had never told them about Dragon choosing to adopt him. There was no reason for Ace to despise him. Unless of course, Sabo didn't know the full story.

Ace still did not meet his gaze.

"Ace!" Sabo shook his shoulders.

"Tch," Ace growled and slapped Sabo's hands away, "That guy's our shitty father, okay?! He's the one who abandoned us because we don't have _potential_! People can only be shamans once they've lost someone to the Devil, so of course, me and Luffy can't do shit coz the fucking old man is still alive! You, on the other hand," Ace's breath was ragged, "You've come into contact with the Devil and that's why he wanted you! He'd take someone else's boy, rather than his own! Tell me that's no reason for me to hate him. Tell me that's no reason for me to hate _you_!"

Sabo was at a loss for word. Dragon had never talked about his family and Sabo had never asked. He faltered under Ace's heated glare and took a step back. "I . . . I'm-"

"Shut up!" Ace interrupted, "Don't you say you're sorry! It ain't gonna do shit!" He breathed in hard, "Words can't do nothing, can't fix 'nything . . ." Talks, conversations, promises, they meant nothing to him if there was no result. If he wanted something, he needed to fight for it. "In any case, you're a shaman or some shit right? Take me to the Underworld, I'm gonna save Sanji."

Sabo regained his composure just enough to shake his head, "I can't do that. We can't summon anything. We're just . . . shamans in this world."

"Useless!" Ace spat and shoved Sabo away, "Then I'm gonna go find a way."

"Stop," Sabo blocked Ace's path, "You may hate me all you want, but I'm not gonna let you go off killing yourself. I don't ever want to see that again! Sir Dragon saved your life and I'm not letting his work go to waste!"

"Work? Is that what this is all about?! Your fucking work?!"

Sabo closed his eyes and whispered, "Ace. You know that's not what I mean. I didn't know anything about your connection with Sir Dragon and I need you to know that I still care for you and Luffy. Please just get to safety and I will do my best to fix this. I'll do everything to save this world!"

"Don't joke around?! Do you think you're a hero?!" Ace punched Sabo weakly, "Do you think you're doing this to repent your sin?! Don't fuck with me, I don't need your pity! I tried to kill you that night! I had the knife over your neck! But I wanted something some, something bigger, and I burned the goddamned building down! So why are you . . . why don't you hate me?! Why are you still trying to help me . . . after all the things I've done . . ." Ace slid onto his knees, clutching his head.

Seeing Ace broke down hurt Sabo more than any physical pain he'd suffered. Sabo was about to speak when Dragon called out, "Sabo, if you're done with him, lend us all a hand. You're still part of us." Sabo watched Ace for another second, seeing the fear and desperation lying underneath the anger in those dark eyes. "Ace. I've never hated you. How could I?" Sabo turned away, readying his staff for battle, "After all, we're brothers."

* * *

"Why did you decide to become Death?"

Trafalgar Law stared at the chained incubus without any emotions. "To kill everyone."

The answer forced a chuckle out of Zoro's lips, "You're the exact opposite of that bastard Hawkeye."

"Who is this Hawkeye?"

"The previous Death, the one before you," Zoro smirked, "A huge pain in the ass and should I say, more powerful than you." Law's flinch didn't go unnoticed. "You're a young Death, and I'm assuming that you're also a young demon, and perhaps even a younger mortal when you turned. Your eyes don't reflect anything. No powers, no desires, no evil, nothing. You're nothing."

"Shut up!" Law snapped, "I may be young compared to you, but I will grow stronger. So strong that I will take down the Devil!"

"Oh?" Zoro whistled, "Is that your ambition, your desire?"

Law seemed to catch himself from his sudden outburst and straightened his posture, "That's none of your business."

"What is it? Overthrow the Devil? Personal grudge? I've seen it all. I've done it all," Zoro widened his smirk, "I can help you achieve your goal."

Law kept his eyes on the incubus. His fists clenched by his sides. The black feathers around his neck flickered with his subdued emotions. "He killed the person most important to me in-"

"In front of your eyes," Zoro interrupted and watched the calm eyes of Death quickly burned in the sudden memories. The same eyes Zoro had. "Gave you no chance to fight back because you were nothing but powerless. And then he killed you, turned you into a demon, while your most important is probably somewhere else you can't reach. So you roam between worlds, seeking a way for vengeance and when the chance to be something powerful, the chance to fight back, comes up, you take it without hesitation. You will do anything to get that revenge."

Saying those words out loud brought back unwanted emotions into Zoro. He didn't know where Kuina was. She was the sole reason why he continued to live and struggle, to move forward and seek revenge. But by now, he could only think of Luffy. He needed Luffy. Luffy was his most important and Luffy was taken away from him. It was unclear to him when this feelings changed. His desire to destroy Luffy was brought about by his thirst to kill Shanks but over time, it clouded his vision into nothing but Luffy, Luffy, and Luffy. That human was all Zoro could think about. He wanted to taste the flesh, rub the skin, and kiss those lips. He wanted to hold that man in his arms and eat his heart alive. The incredible power that Luffy had over him was something he had never imagined and never known of. What was it? Pheromones? A spell? A curse? Luffy had wrapped Zoro all around his little finger unconsciously and Zoro only realized it far too late. The first time they met, Zoro saw Luffy as an object. Now Luffy was his world.

He would do anything to go back, even if it meant striking a deal that he never thought he would. Zoro wasn't dumb. He was king for a reason. To gain something, one had to lose something of equal value. This cycle of madness had been going on for far too long and it was time for Zoro to end it all. Time for game over.

"Listen, young one," Zoro's voice leveled out. Once he gained Law's full attention, he spoke clearly, "Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Law narrowed his eyes. "With a demon? And the infamous Roronoa for that matter?"

Zoro chuckled, "Yes. I'm not a nice person and it's true that you should be careful of what promises you make with me. I was once a monstrous king and I did everything to get what I want. Nothing stopped me. No one could. I have sacrificed thousands of lives, killed millions more in the afterlife. All for my ambitions and I am a footstep to reaching it."

"That has nothing got to do with me."

"Young one," Zoro shook his head lightly, "You're too naïve. But you and I know how terrible this world is. You've lost your precious one. You've lost your reason. But because of this, you have a new reason to keep on struggling. Revenge. Power. Kill them all. I've fought in this world for centuries and finally I will get what I want. With this, everything will be over. I will make things right but I can only do it with your help. This world doesn't need the Truth. This world needs us."

The silence surrounded them just like the pure white space, leaving them with nothing but emptiness. Death kept his eyes on the incubus and said, "Name your deal, Roronoa."

"That's what I like to hear," Zoro smirked.

* * *

Steel bars separated Luffy from the burning skeleton. Fire scorched the air, suffocating him. Luffy cringed at the sight of the blackened skeleton thrashing about in the chains. The screams pierced his chest, calling out the fear he had tried so hard to push down.

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled, "Sanji! Can you hear me?!" He grabbed the bars and yelped when they burned his palms. "Sanji!"

"_Luffy . . .?"_

"I'm here!" Luffy called, "Wait for me! I'll get you out, we'll get out of here!"

"_Luffy . . ." _the voice echoed from within the skeletal ribcage, _"I'm sorry."_

"Shut up! This isn't time to be stupid." Luffy glanced around but found no doors or openings. The bars went up high to the ceilings and spanned the entire chamber. No way in, no way out. The chamber of eternal torture.

"_I'm sorry. Please let me die. It's for the better." _A sob cracked in the voice, _"Live on with Ace. Please tell me he's alive . . ."_

"Ace is fine!" Luffy clenched his teeth and grabbed the steel bars, trying to force them open. Skin and flesh burned and the stench sickened him.

"_Ace is fine . . ." _the skull nodded off, _"That's good."_ Another sob, _"That's good. I'm glad. I'm glad he's alive."_

"He's okay, everything will be okay. I'll get you out. We'll go home. The three of us. We'll go home together, just like you promised!"

"_Stop it. Go home, Luffy. Forget about me. I've done what I could. I've served my purpose."_

"Shut up!" Luffy cried, "Don't speak as if you're dying! No one's gonna die! No one!" Sabo was alive, Ace was alive, Zoro would come back. Sanji would be no different. "I won't let you die!"

If Sanji could cry real tears, he would be sobbing. But he was glad that nothing came out of his hollow eye sockets. He didn't want Luffy to know that those words made him happy even though he had fucked up big time. But nothing could help him anymore, he knew. He was damned. Damned for all the things he'd done. Damned for being born. Yet in this world he didn't belong, Ace and Luffy still accepted him as family. Knowing that was enough. _Thank you._

An explosion blasted from the top of the stairs. Luffy lose grip of the bars and fell over. His eyes widened in horror when Mihawk tumbled through the smoke, blood staining the side of his face and his scythe scattered with cracks. Mihawk crashed onto the chamber walls and quickly regained his footing, ready for another attack.

From within the smoke, Shanks descended the steps, and his regal cloak silhouetted his figure. His overall red color scheme suited the surroundings.

"Ah . . . I didn't want to return here again," Shanks whistled, "It's not a really pleasant place, don't you think?"

"Red-Haired . . ." Mihawk glared.

"Hawkeye," Shanks nodded in acknowledgement. His steps breezed against the scalding rocks. And then he turned his attention to his adopted son, "And Luffy."

"S-Shanks . . ." Luffy breathed out. A series of emotions whirled inside him and none of them was something he wanted.

"Don't take this personally, alright?" Shanks smiled, "I'm not here because I want to. Heck, I rather be playing in the outside world. They're throwing a huge party and I'm missing out on the good part. All because I have to take care of you guys." He narrowed his smiling eyes and his lips widened, "So you gotta pay me. Be a good boy and let me have some fun while I'm here because I'm never returning to this god-forsaken place ever again."

"Shanks!" Luffy yelled, "That body. Give it back! That's Sanji's body! I'm getting him out of there," Luffy pointed at the Flame Chamber, "And he needs his body back!"

The red-haired demon cocked his head to the side.

"You're dead as far as I know. I don't know what happened to your body and I can't help you. But I will protect my family, and I won't let anyone stop me, even if it's you!"

Shanks kept his eyes on Luffy. His smile was long gone, replaced with a neutral expression. "My, my. Are you in your rebellious stage? You're right. I'm long dead, this body isn't mine, and you need it for that kid. But you seem to forget something important." In a split second, Shanks was in front of Luffy, an inhumane smirk tore his face, "I'm a demon and I don't play fair."

Dread sunk into Luffy but before he could react, Mihawk had shoved him aside and faced Shanks's claws with his scythe. The two demons clashed once again, sending aura waves into the scalding air. However, the injuries left Mihawk at a disadvantage and when he faltered in his steps, Shanks drove his claws into Mihawk's chest. "Will you be the one playing with me now, Mihawk~?"

Mihawk spluttered blood and he gripped Shanks's arm. His scythe dissolved into black smoke, forming the pair of wings on his back. "This is not a game," he coughed. The wings twisted into one.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Shanks smirked, "Striking me now means hurting the body of that kid. I don't think that's what Luffy wants."

Mihawk clenched his teeth.

"And you're no longer Death. You can't rip my soul out." Shanks laughed and screwed his claws further into Mihawk's body. "There's no way you can win. Not with how you are. You shouldn't have gone up against me. No one should have. Because of your foolish decision, everyone is doomed."

"I'll kill you," Mihawk growled, "With your death, this insanity will end."

Shanks laughed at that, "Foolish little Mihawk. You can't kill me."

"That's right. You can't kill him, Hawkeye," a familiar gruff voice sounded from atop the stairs.

Luffy flickered his eyes upwards and the sight choked him to tears. The shudder caught him off-guard, sending him down onto his knees. His heart clenched.

Zoro descended, with Law following close behind. The incubus's wings were nowhere to be seen and when he reached the last battleground, he smirked, "Because I will be the one to kill him."


End file.
